Les Rivaux
by Argouges
Summary: Rien ne va plus entre Sasuke et Sakura. Alors que leur mariage bat de l'aile, Naruto décide de tenter sa chance auprès de la jeune femme Réédition suite à une erreur de postage.
1. 00 PROLOGUE

Prologue 

Ce jour-là était jour de fête pour tous les ninjas de Konoha. Pourtant, pour un certain jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, c'était jour de deuil : _Sa_ Sakura en épousait un autre, et pas n'importe qui, son meilleur ami ,Sasuke Uchiwa. Le déserteur avait abandonné tous ses projets de vengeance pour elle. Oh, ce mariage n'était pas imprévu : depuis l'académie, le blondinet savait que ce jour viendrait. C'est juste qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer normalement.

Comme toujours, il avait caché sa peine derrière un sourire joyeux. Il était devenu très fort à ce jeu. Personne ne pouvait se douter à le voir que son cœur n'était plus qu'une plaie sanguinolente. La plaie s'était agrandie un peu plus quand Sasuke et Sakura étaient venu lui demander d'être leur témoin. Il avait failli refuser mais Sakura avait ajouté :

_- Je t'en prie, Naruto, tu est notre meilleur ami à tous les deux, il faut que ce soit toi ! »_

Il avait accepté car, décidément, elle faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'était donc attaché à être le parfait témoin, le meilleur ami idéal:

Il s'était abstenu de sauter à la gorge de Sasuke.

Il avait organisé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Sasuke de manière à ce qu'elle reste dans toutes les mémoires (enfin de ceux qui étaient encore en état d'avoir des souvenirs)

Il avait même accepté (sur l'insistance d'Ino) de faire une brève apparition à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Sakura. Ino l'avait baratiné :_ on s'est toutes cotisé pour le cadeau de Sakura mais il est beaucoup trop lourd pour nous. On a juste besoin d'un homme pour le porter dans la salle ! Après tu pourras toujours repartir à la soirée de Sasuke. Je t'en priiiiiie !_ Il avait accepté. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il avait su dans quel guet-apens il allait se jeter. Malheureusement, la soirée de Sasuke était bien arrosée et il n'avait pas vu le piège. Si seulement il avait été trop saoul pour se souvenir de la scène mais non, il se rappelait chaque seconde du moment le plus gênant, le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie.

Il avait accueilli les invités devant l'église. (ils avaient optés pour un mariage à l'européenne, moins coûteux qu'un mariage traditionnel et surtout, moins cérémonieux)

Il avait accepté de servir de cavalier à la demoiselle d'honneur qui se trouvait être Ino.

Il avait tendu les alliances au moment opportun et avait signé le registre sans faire d'esclandre.

Il avait même poussé l'héroïsme jusqu'à _féliciter_ les jeunes mariés. Il avait enlacé Sakura et l'avait embrassée sur les deux joues : _Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Sakura. _Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Sasuke. Les mots étaient venus plus difficilement : _Tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse, sinon je m'occupe de ton cas !_l'avait-il menacé, mi blagueur mi-sérieux_._ Le père de Sakura lui avait tapé sur l'épaule et s'était exclamé : _eh mais c'est mon texte, gamin !_ Tout le monde avait ri, bien sûr, mais Naruto avait fixé Sasuke d'un regard dur, sans ambiguïté: _si tu lui fait du mal, je t'éclate ! _Sasuke avait hoché la tête : le message était passé.

Il avait plaisanté, ri, dansé toute la nuit puis il était rentré chez lui, serrant les dents à l'idée qu'à cet instant même, la femme de sa vie se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il sortit une bouteille de saké de son mini bar et prit la plus belle cuite de son existence.


	2. 01 CRISE DE LARMES

Chapitre 1

Crise de Larmes

Deux ans plus tard

Naruto s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il croqua dans sa pomme (Tsunade l'avait enfin convaincu de varier un peu son alimentation.) et commença à zapper. Bof, bof et re-bof. Vraiment rien de bien aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il. De toute manière, le programme le plus intéressant de l'histoire de la télé n'aurait pas réussi à capter son attention, aujourd'hui. C'était une date anniversaire : celle du jour où il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Malgré le temps, la blessure était toujours aussi profonde. Naruto s'était résigné à ce qu'elle ne se referme jamais. Alors, quand sa solitude devenait insupportable, il sortait avec une fille qu'il laissait tomber le matin suivant. D'accord, ce n'était pas glorieux, mais les filles savaient qu'elles n'obtiendraient jamais rien d'autre. Et puis ça n'était pas arrivé si souvent…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées. _Galère_ ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son torse nu et son short préféré (c'est-à-dire bon pour la poubelle). Tant pis, si un visiteur était assez culotté pour débarquer sans prévenir il n'aurait qu'à le prendre comme il était. Il alla ouvrir et, surpris, découvrit une Sakura au bord des larmes.

- Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je n'en peux plus Naruto! Je voudrais mourir !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Allez, entre et raconte-moi ça. Je vais te préparer un thé, pour te calmer. A moins que tu préfères une tasse d'arsenic ?

Sakura sourit à travers ses larmes et s'assit sur le canapé. Naruto revint avec deux tasses de thé. Il posa la sienne sur la table basse et lui tendit l'autre. Elle la saisit avec reconnaissance et attendit que son hôte s'asseye à ses côtés.

Je crois que Sasuke me trompe. Il disparaît tous les soirs et il rentre en pleine nuit sans une seule explication. Et quand je l'interroge, il refuse de répondre ! Et il a le culot de me faire une crise de jalousie à chaque fois que je te voie !

- …

- Tu sais…Ça fait un moment que Sasuke et moi ça ne va plus très bien. Depuis que j'ai fait… ma fausse couche…Je n'arrive plus à l'atteindre…C'est comme si je n'existais plus à ses yeux. Quand il s'adresse à moi, il a un regard tellement froid…on dirait qu'il m'accuse. Comme si j'avais fait exprès de prendre ce coup dans le ventre ! Et dire que j'avais arrêté les missions pour éviter cela !

- Arrête de te torturer, qui aurait pu deviner que ce patient deviendrait violent ?

- Si j'avais accepté de quitter mon emploi à l'hôpital comme il me l'avait demandé, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! s'exclama-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Naruto la prit dans ses bras et la cajola, parsemant son front de petits baisers accompagnés de chut apaisants.

- Que voulais-tu faire ? T'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée pendant toute ta grossesse ? Tu es la meilleure medic-nin de tout Konoha après Tsunade. Il n'avait pas le droit de te demander une chose pareille !

- Mais mon bébé…..

- Je vais peut-être te paraître insensible… Mais Tsunade m'a dit que le bébé était très faible et que, même sans ce coup, tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu le porter jusqu'au terme. Cela dit, perdre un enfant c'est sûrement le malheur le plus terrible qu'il puisse arriver à quelqu'un. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être, moi qui n'ai aucune famille.

Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça, Naruto, mais tu es le seul auquel je puisse me confier. Tu es le meilleur ami qu'une femme puisse avoir. Tu as tellement d'amour en toi, pourquoi restes-tu seul ?

Qui voudrait de moi, le monstre de Konoha ?

Une gifle retentissante l'arrêta net. Sakura s'était dégagée, elle serrait les poings, furieuse :

- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es un homme, doux, sincère, chaleureux, droit… Tu es courageux et si tu manque parfois de sérieux, je sais bien moi que ce n'est qu'une façade pour te protéger. (Elle se réfugia dans ses bras) Tu as tellement de tristesse en toi ! Comme j'aimerai pouvoir l'effacer ! Les véritables monstres, ce sont ceux du village, ceux qui ont torturé mentalement un enfant qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection, et qui l'ont laissé dans une indifférence criminelle jusqu'à lui laisser ignorer l'identité de ses parents. Je les hais tous pour ce qu'ils ont osé te faire subir ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour garder en toi autant de gentillesse et de générosité. Cette bonté qui me réchauffe le cœur et m'est devenue vitale ! C'est elle qui me donne la force de continuer quelles que soient les épreuves sur ma route !

- C'est trop de compliments, Sakura. Si tu continues comme tu dis, c'est parce que tu es forte. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Forte ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas forte en ce moment, plutôt…fragile comme du verre filé. J'ai l'impression que le moindre choc suffirait à me faire tomber en miettes. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule et de dormir jusqu'à ce que cette douleur au fond de moi finisse par me tuer. Mais je pense à toi et à toutes les souffrances que tu as pu endurer depuis ta naissance et à la manière formidable dont tu as réagi et ça me donne la force de me relever et de continuer à me battre. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Naruto, mais je t'admire tant ! Pour moi les choses sont différentes, chaque obstacle me parait insurmontable et si tu n'étais pas là pour m'encourager, il y a longtemps que j'aurai tout laissé tombé ! Cela fait plus d'un an que je patine sans réussir à faire quoi que ce soit de bien…Je suis trop nulle !

Naruto l'enlaça très fort, puisant dans son amour pour elle la force de la réconforter. Sakura se cramponna à lui, en larmes, ses bras encerclant son torse nu, son visage enfoui contre sa poitrine, s'imprégnant de sa force, de sa chaleur. _Ce n'est pas une étreinte amicale_, comprit-elle soudain,_ jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel bien-être, c'est très tendre, affectueux, ça ressemble plutôt… à un câlin ? Naruto me fait un câlin, ça alors ! Qu'est que ça veut dire ?_

Epuisée d'avoir pleuré, Sakura s'endormit. Naruto la souleva délicatement et la porta dans sa chambre. Il regarda Sakura un instant, puis parut prendre une décision. Il remonta le dessus-de-lit sur Sakura puis, d'un geste décidé, ouvrit son placard et se changea.

Il laissa un mot sur la table de nuit pour Sakura et sortit de chez lui. _A nous deux Sasuke ! _

Sasuke Ushiwa s'assis face à ses amis dans le bar d'Ichikaru. Comme toujours, la seule fille du groupe Taka, Karin, se collait littéralement à lui. Sasuke laissait faire. Sa vie conjugale n'était pas au beau fixe, depuis quelques mois, et les attentions de Karin lui étaient plutôt agréables. Depuis que Sakura avait fait sa fausse couche, elle ne faisait que pleurer, et cuisiner des petits plats pour Naruto. _Le pauvre, si je ne lui prépare rien, il ne se nourrit que de nouilles ! Ce n'est pas sain pour lui !_avait-elle coutume de dire_._

_Tu parles, oui ! Elle était aux petits soins pour lui. Naruto par-ci, Naruto par-là. Il n'y en avait que pour lui ! Et quand il s'en était plaint, elle l'avait accusé de faire une crise de jalousie…N'importe quoi ! Comme si lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier descendant du prestigieux clan Uchiwa, possesseur du Sharingan, pouvait être jaloux de ce crétin amoureux de Sakura depuis l'âge de douze ans sans jamais avoir osé le lui dire ! Et qui pousse l'imbécillité jusqu'à camoufler ses sentiments en amitié. Amitié, mon œil, oui ! Sakura et lui étaient proches l'un de l'autre, bien trop proches à son goût ! Depuis sa fausse couche, elle était toujours fourrée avec lui. Et Naruto ne devait pas se faire prier pour la consoler, n'est ce pas ? Et c'était lui qui était jaloux sans raison ! Depuis la mort du bébé, pour avoir un câlin, tu peux toujours rêver Sasuke ! Au début, il avait voulu lui laisser du temps, mais ça faisait six mois, maintenant ! Au bout de trois mois, il avait commencé à aller chercher ailleurs ce qu'il ne trouvait plus chez lui. Discrètement, bien sûr, Sakura avait une sacrée droite et il n'y avait bien que Naruto qui puisse se relever facilement après avoir subi ses foudres ! Sasuke lui, n'était pas idiot au point de s'exposer à ce genre de représailles._

- Uchiwa !

Sasuke se retourna et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. _Quand on parle du loup_ … _Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur,_ remarqua-t-il. Les yeux bleus étincelaient de rage, les lèvres étaient serrées jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une fine ligne horizontale. Les poings étaient serrés et le corps tendu comme un arc. Oui, il était bel et bien furieux et un Naruto furieux était encore plus dangereux que Sakura. Sasuke s'abstint prudemment de répliquer.

- Tu ne chercheras pas ta femme, elle est chez moi. Elle a pleuré comme une fontaine et s'est finalement endormie.

- Hn

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? je te dis que ta femme chiale comme une Madeleine et tout ce que tu trouves à répondre, c'est « hn » ?

- Bah, c'est comme d'hab.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

- Elle fait que ça chialer…

- Si tu la soutenais un peu plus, ce serait plus facile pour elle. Tu es son mari, c'est à toi de la réconforter. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

- Hn.

- Mais réagis, enfin ! tu as perdu un enfant, pas un trousseau de clefs !

- Il était faible, on n'a que faire de faible chez les Uchiwa ! Il valait mieux que ce bébé ne naisse pas, il m'aurait fait honte !

- Tu m'écoeures…Tu t'entends parler ? Tu parles de ton enfant et pas à un seul moment tu n'as parlé d'amour ! Cet enfant n'aurait peut-être pas été très costaud, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait fini par nous étonner tous !

- Puisque tu te fais ma femme, c'est peut-être toi le père !

Naruto poussa un rugissement de rage et passa par-dessus la table, balayant tout sur son passage. Il avait fait si vite que personne n'avait rien vu venir. Il attrapa Sasuke par le col et le souleva de terre. Ses yeux bleus avaient virés au rouge et sa bouche était tordue en un rictus menaçant. On aurait dit un animal prêt à attaquer. Il était vraiment effrayant et les amis de Sasuke se firent tout petits. Il plaqua Sasuke contre le mur et, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sasuke, il articula :

- Ta femme t'a toujours été fidèle et cet enfant était le tien ! Mais je vais te dire une chose : Si cet enfant avait été le mien, Je l'aurais entouré de tout mon amour. Faible ou pas, il aurait su que son père était fier de lui ! Et si malheureusement il avait dû mourir, j'aurai soutenu mon épouse dans cette épreuve… Contrairement à toi, qui la trompe honteusement ! Je n'ignore rien de tes petites histoires extraconjugales et si je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent c'était pour ne pas blesser Sakura. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne : je ne te laisserai plus la torturer comme tu le fait depuis plus de six mois…. Tu ne la mérites pas !

Il raffermit sa prise sur le col de Sasuke et le cogna violemment contre le mur :

- Tu t'imagines que j'ai une histoire avec ta femme ?reprit-il. Et bien, ton pire cauchemar est sur le point de se réaliser. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais consacrer chaque minute de ma vie à démontrer à Sakura que je l'aime et que je suis bien plus digne de son amour que toi ! Et entre nous, je pense que j'ai toutes mes chances sinon, elle ne se tournerait pas ainsi vers moi ! Tu veux garder ta femme, Sasuke ? alors bouges-toi parce que je ne te ferais aucun cadeau...

Naruto quitta le bar, laissant son adversaire anéanti… Un silence régna quelques secondes puis un torrent d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Sasuke se releva et avisa Ino et la quasi-totalité des ninjas de sa génération à quelques tables de là….les applaudissements venaient de là…_Misère… tout Konoha va être au courant de cette altercation. _

- Un conseil, Sasuke, A l'avenir, celui-là, il vaudrait mieux éviter de le provoquer, murmura Suigetsu.

- Tu as raison, renchérit Karin, sa réserve de chakra est presque inépuisable.

- Normal, Karin, quand on est le porteur de Kyubi, la sermonna Sasuke

- Tu ne comprends pas Sasuke, il n'y a aucune trace de Kyubi en lui, c'est sa propre puissance que j'ai sentie !

- Impossible !s'exclama Suigetsu. Si on extrait un démon à queue, l'hôte ne peut pas survivre à l'opération.

- Alors où est-il ? Je te le répète, je n'ai senti aucun autre chakra que le sien !

Jugo soupira devant ce qui menaçait de tourner à une énième dispute :

- J'ai entendu dire, qu'en théorie, il était possible à un hôte de fusionner avec le démon jusqu'à le faire disparaître mais seule une âme pure peut accomplir un tel miracle.

- Hn…Jugo, enquête là-dessus. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kyubbi et par quel miracle Uzumaki a survécu à son extraction.

En sortant du bar, Naruto était allé voir Tsunade. Il la trouva comme prévu, en train de jouer aux cartes avec Shizune.

- Tsunade, est-ce que tu as une minute, s'il te plait. C'est important pour moi.

Tsunade reposa les cartes avec un soupir de soulagement…

- De toute façon j'allais encore perdre ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis inquiet au sujet de Sakura.

- Pour te dire la vérité, moi aussi. Je pense qu'elle a fait la plus belle bêtise de sa vie en se mariant avec ce glaçon. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…

- Elle est très fragile psychologiquement, elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

- Où est-elle actuellement ?

- Chez moi. Elle a débarqué à la maison, a fondu en larmes, m'a fichu une claque et a refondu en larmes avant de s'endormir. Tsunade, ça ne peux plus durer : elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps à ce régime-là. Je ne supporte plus de la voir aussi malheureuse alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains !

- Tu te décides enfin ! Tu aurais dû commencer à te battre pour elle bien avant ce mariage ! A cette date, c'est toi qui serais marié avec elle ! Mais pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

- J'aurai besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Elle est en pleine déprime, je pense que reprendre les missions pourrait l'aider…à se secouer. Sasuke s'y oppose, mais si c'est un ordre émanant de l'Hokage…

- J'avais justement une mission que je voulais te confier…mais elle est classée S : Pour les détails, je veux te voir Saï, Sakura et toi dans mon bureau à 10h tapantes… Je te laisse le soin d'annoncer à Sakura sa réintégration dans l'équipe 7.

- Mamie Tsunade, tu es géniale !

- Ouais, ben Sakura et toi dépêchez-vous donc de régler vos petites affaires, parce que moi, je ne veux plus m'en mêler. Cependant je vais faire ce que je peux pour te venir en aide dans ton offensive de séduction. Laisse moi réfléchir… Demain je te donnerais tous les détails.


	3. 02 UZUMAKI 1 0 UCHIWA

Chapitre 2

Uzumaki 1 – 0 Uchiwa

Le soleil jouait entre les jalousies éclaboussant de jaune les murs bleus de la chambre. Sakura s'étira et se redressa dans le lit. Tout d'abord désorientée, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit de Naruto en avisant deux cadres photos posés sur une commode. Sur le premier, on pouvait voir un Naruto adolescent accompagné de Jiraya. L'autre photo, quand à elle, représentait l'équipe 7 au grand complet. Kakashi posait avec ses trois élèves encore genins. Elle sourit : elle avait la même dans son album, Sasuke ayant catégoriquement refusé de voir la tête de Naruto tous les jours en se levant. Toujours cette fichue jalousie ! Dès que le sujet Naruto était abordé, on pouvait être sûr que Sasuke sortait de ses gonds. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux ? Attristée par le souvenir de cette première dispute et malheureusement pas la seule, elle détourna le regard de la photo pour s'intéresser au reste de la pièce. Un short ayant visiblement connu des jours meilleurs traînait devant un placard resté entrouvert. Elle s'était éveillée au moment où il s'était changé et elle n'avait rien manqué du spectacle. Elle rougit légèrement : il était vraiment bien bâti. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il ne portait rien sous son short. La décence aurait voulu qu'elle détourne le regard mais non elle avait posé un œil appréciateur (et même lubrique) sur ce splendide spécimen de mâle à la musculature d'athlète. Sa haute taille, ses pectoraux bien développés, ses abdominaux musclés, ses cuisses_… Oh, arrête, Sakura, tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à saliver sur le corps de rêve de ton meilleur ami ! _Ellesourit_ : Mais quel beau mec quand même ! Quelle musculature il a ! Et ses fesses ! Fermes, bien rondes, lisses, elles ont l'air si douces au toucher… Stop ! On se calme, tu es mariée, MARIEE, c'est-à-dire absolument pas libre d'avoir ce genre de pensées… Oh ça va, on a bien le droit de fantasmer un peu !_

Ayant ainsi réglé ses comptes avec sa conscience, elle continua son inspection de la chambre. Elle avisa alors un mot sur la table de nuit. Elle le prit et lut :

Sakura_**,**_

Je suis allé dire deux mots à ton crétin de mari: j'en ai pour une ou deux heures maxi. Reposes-toi, prends une douche, dévalises le frigo : bref, fais comme chez toi !

Naruto

Elle fronça les sourcils : Pourvu que leur entrevue ne tourne pas à l'aigre ! Leurs relations n'étaient déjà pas au beau fixe depuis deux ans mais s'ils en venaient aux mains, là, la rupture serait consommée. Sasuke exigerait qu'elle cesse de voir Naruto. A cette pensée, le cœur de Sakura se serra. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans ces yeux bleus débordant de bonté, ce sourire magique ? Elle aimait tout en lui, ses qualités, ses défauts, son corps de dieu grec, et même les âneries qu'il pouvait sortir pour dissimuler sa gêne. Elle sourit en se remémorant son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ses amies lui avaient demandé si elle n'avait pas un regret, quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé faire avant de se marier. Imprudemment, elle avait avoué qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de danser avec Naruto. Ino avait alors pris les choses en main. Dieu savait comment, elle s'était arrangée pour attirer Naruto à cette soirée. Là, les filles l'avaient quasiment agressé, laissé en caleçon et obligé à danser un slow avec Sakura. Elle avait bien senti sa gêne mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire de laisser tomber. Elle avait trop envie de cette danse. Il l'avait enlacé étroitement et avait commencé à se balancer au rythme de la musique. Elle s'était blottie contre lui et tout à coup, elle avait senti une certaine partie de l'anatomie masculine réagir à son contact. Il avait piqué un fard et, pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, elle avait fait semblant de ne rien remarquer… Sitôt la danse terminée, il avait fui à toute allure. Elle rit doucement en revoyant la tête qu'il faisait ce jour-là. Renoncer à cet homme ? Tout son être se révoltait à cette idée. Non, pas question ! Jamais elle ne laisserait qui que soit les séparer ! _Hep minute, papillon ! Depuis quand tu tiens plus à ton ami qu'à ton mari ? _Cette pensée la figea : vivre sans Naruto ? Inenvisageable ! Naruto, c'était son soleil, son air, le pilier sans lequel elle s'effondrerait comme une vieille ruine. _Non, pas Naruto, Jamais !_ Elle dû alors s'avouer qu'elle avait un méchant béguin pour son meilleur ami. Elle était mariée, nom d'une pipe ! Bon, d'accord, son mariage était plutôt du genre moribond. A elle, d'essayer de le sauver. Demain, elle irait voir Sasuke et aurait une conversation avec lui. Elle lui laisserait une dernière chance et s'il ne la prenait pas… Adieu Sakura ! Elle reprendrait sa vie en main. Et pour Naruto, elle aviserait.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la tira de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir.

« - Ino ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Faut que je te raconte ! j'avais l'impression d'être au théâtre !s'exclama Ino, toute excitée

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Ça a chauffé chez Ichiraku ! Naruto était hors de lui ! Tu sais comme il s'enflamme facilement mais là, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui casser la figure !

Calme-toi ! que s'est-il passé ?

Uzumaki 1 - 0 Uchiwa ! hurla Ino comme à un match de foot.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je comprends que dalle ! Calmes-toi à la fin !

D'accord, d'accord ! Bon, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Choji alors Kiba, Shikamaru et moi, on a décidé de l'inviter chez Ichiraku pour fêter ça. Sasuke et son équipe étaient à quelques tables de là. Tout à coup Naruto est entré et a crié : Uchiwa ! Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Tout le monde s'est figé. On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche ! Naruto a informé Sasuke assez agressivement que tu pleurais chez lui. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où te trouver. Sasuke a fait une réflexion comme quoi tu chialais tout le temps et Naruto l'a plutôt mal pris. Sasuke s'est plaint que tu n'arrivais pas à surmonter le deuil de ton enfant. Il a été vraiment odieux, il a même insinué que Naruto était le père de ton bébé. C'est là que ça a dégénéré, Naruto a vu rouge. Il est passé par-dessus la table, tu te rends compte ! Il a dégagé tout ce qu'il y avait dessus ! Karin a pris un bol de sauce sur les genoux ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! J'ai pris des photos, je te les montrerais ! Naruto a chopé le Sasuke par le col et l'a soulevé de terre. D'une seule main ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait une telle force ! à partir de là, Sasuke a fait de la figuration! Naruto a dit à Sasuke que tu lui avais toujours été fidèle et que l'enfant était bien celui de ton mari. Que si ç'avait été son enfant à lui, il aurait soutenu son épouse de toutes ses forces contrairement à Sasuke ! Il a dit qu'il ne laisserait plus Sasuke te faire du mal. Et alors là, tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'il a dit ! On a tous été scotchés ! Naruto a dit qu'il t'aimait et qu'il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que tu l'aimes aussi. « Tu veux garder ta femme, Sasuke, alors bouges-toi parce que je ne te ferais aucun cadeau ! »ajouta Ino dans une très belle imitation de Naruto. Sasuke en est resté sur le cul, au propre comme au figuré! Et là, tous les clients du restau se sont mis à applaudir. Et Naruto est sorti en trombe.

Il a accusé Naruto d'être le père de notre bébé ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Quel salaud!

Et ce n'est pas tout, expliqua Ino, gravement, mais je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire.

Dis-moi tout Ino, il faut que je sache même si ça fait mal.

Sasuke a dit que le bébé était faible et que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit mort sinon il lui aurait fait honte…

Il a dit ça de notre bébé ! Cet iceberg n'est même pas capable d'aimer son propre enfant ! Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un salaud pareil !

Sakura éclata en sanglots. Ino la prit par les épaules et la laissa sangloter contre elle. La pauvre en voyait de toutes les couleurs en ce moment. Sakura joignit les mains sur son visage et respira profondément. Elle tenta de reprendre son calme et de réfléchir posément. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Quitter ce monstre d'indifférence et le rayer définitivement de sa vie avec un divorce expéditif.

Ino, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Demain matin, tu pourras m'accompagner à la maison pour prendre mes affaires ? Je préférerai ne pas me retrouver seule avec Sasuke.

D'accord, mais où vas-tu aller ?

Chez mes parents.

Et pour Naruto ?

Je ne sais pas. C'est très gênant. J'ai l'impression d'être le premier prix d'une tombola.

Arrête ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas cela du tout. C'est de Naruto que l'on parle ! Il t'aime depuis l'académie. …En dix ans il n'a jamais changé de sentiments. Aujourd'hui, il a juste compris qu'il avait toutes ses chances ! Et à mon avis, ses chances, il les avait déjà depuis pas mal de temps ! Je me trompe ?

Sakura rougit furieusement :

Tu ne te trompes pas et tu le sais bien ! Seulement, j'ai été tellement bête de confondre ça avec de l'amitié. Depuis ce fameux jour, je…

Ce fameux jour ? Dis donc, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, toi ? JE VEUX TOUS LES DETAILS !

Jures-moi sur tout ce que tu as de plus cher au monde que ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous !

Je te le promets !

Tu me donnes ta parole de commère invétérée ?

Ino posa la main sur son cœur et prononça solennellement :

Parole de commère invétérée !

Tu te souviens de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Quand on a obligé Naruto à danser avec moi ?

Bien sûr ! Le mettre en caleçon n'a pas été chose facile, Si je ne m'étais pas infiltrée en lui, on aurait jamais réussi…

Et bien, quand on a dansé, Naruto a eu une … érection. J'ai compris ce jour-là qu'il me désirait et cela m'a troublée. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu envie de lui, tellement que j'en avais mal ! S'il avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un geste, je me serais retrouvée au lit avec lui. La veille de mon mariage, tu te rends compte ? Depuis j'ai souvent rêvé que je faisais l'amour avec lui. Je n'ai jamais trompé Sasuke mais en pensée, je l'ai fait bien souvent. Et parfois, quand Sasuke et moi faisions l'amour, je pensais à lui.

…

Et ben, dis quelque chose !

Ben ça alors !

N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de garder ça pour toi !

Attends, pour qui tu me prends ? Tu sais quoi ? si j'étais toi, je foncerai tête baissée. Bon à demain ! je passe te prendre où ?

Je ne sais pas encore, je t'appelle pour te le dire ?

OK »

Sakura alla prendre une douche. Comme dans tout l'appartement, l'ordre qui régnait dans la salle de bain était approximatif. Rien à voir avec le capharnaüm dans lequel il vivait étant enfant, mais même s'il avait fait des progrès, Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un de très ordonné. Un drap de bain traînait par terre à coté du porte-serviette destiné à le recevoir, un tas de linge sale était posé sur la machine à laver alors qu'un panier à linge vide lui tendait les bras et la savonnette reposait à coté du porte-savon…bref, du Naruto tout craché ! Elle ramassa machinalement la serviette et remit de l'ordre. Elle rit doucement… la voilà qui se comportait comme la maîtresse de maison. _Je me sens vraiment comme chez moi, ici… Je me sens bien ici, tout y est si chaleureux, comme Naruto_. Cet _appart' est vraiment à son image. Chaud, douillet, confortable. _


	4. 03 REVELATIONS

Chapitre 3

Révélations et offensive de charme

Prends ça crétin de blond !hurla Sasuke

Le kunai siffla dans les airs pour se planter entre deux beaux yeux bleus effarés, juste à la base du nez. Le coup était mortel. Sasuke eut un rictus malsain, mélange de jubilation et de haine. Il s'approcha et retira l'arme….de la photo de Naruto épinglée au mur du dojo familial. Comme il le haïssait ! Le beau, le pur, le puissant Naruto ! Naruto le futur Hokage, meilleur ami, meilleur compagnon, meilleur ninjas…meilleur amant ? La pensée de Naruto et Sakura dans un lit le mit en rage et il replanta le kunai dans la photo, au niveau de la jugulaire. Il se remémora le jour où cette photo avait été prise et sa colère atteignit son paroxysme.

La photo avait été prise le jour où il était rentré à Konoha. Non qu'il en ait eu véritablement envie mais Naruto ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. « Ou tu rentre sans faire d'histoire ou je te ramène par la peau des fesses ! » lui avait-il dit. Sasuke, comme il fallait s'y attendre, avait choisi la peau des fesses et un combat mémorable avait eu lieu. Ils avaient tous les deux utilisé toutes les techniques les plus puissantes qu'ils maîtrisaient. En vain. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage. À la fin, à bout de forces, ayant épuisé tout son chakra, Sasuke s'était trouvé forcé d'admettre sa défaite, son adversaire se trouvant encore debout et en état de combattre. Il n'avait cédé en rien pour ce qui était la puissance des techniques. Tout s'était joué sur la détermination, l'endurance et les réserves de chakra des adversaires. Sur le dernier point, Sasuke s'était trouvé désavantagé, n'ayant pu recourir à sa marque maudite puisque Itachi l'en avait débarrassé. Et sans elle, il devait bien le reconnaître, il ne faisait pas le poids. Et ça, ça lui restait coincé au niveau de la glotte. Mais cela, à la longue, il lui aurait bien fini par lui pardonner sauf que l'actuel Hokage et le conseil de Konoha lui avaient imposé une période de probation exorbitante de trois ans. Trois ans sans avoir le droit de se battre ni de quitter le village.

Je te préviens, avait averti Tsunade, si tu te retrouve mêlé à la moindre bagarre, au moindre trouble de l'ordre public, tu finis dans les cachots d'Anko ! Et tu sais qu'elle réussirait à faire chanter un muet ! tu as bien compris ? Le moindre petit coup de poing en public et hop : Anko ! Alors tiens-toi à carreau.

Sasuke avait hoché la tête. Après tout il s'en sortait bien…

Mais la vieille avait réservé une dernière cruauté au déserteur. En tant que dernier rejeton du très puissant clan Uchiwa et donc dernier possesseur du Sharingan, il devait mettre à profit cette période pour se marier et mettre en route des petits Uchiwa. Celui-ci tiqua un peu mais inclina la tête en grognant son légendaire « hn ». Sakura avait été un choix logique. Celle -ci étant folle de lui depuis l'académie, il n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour la conquérir. Il pouvait bien épouser une femme pour assurer sa descendance et donner libre court à ses véritables inclinations de l'autre côté. Et voilà comment, à six mois de la fin de sa probation, il s'était trouvé contraint de se laisser malmener par ce crétin de blond. Le kunai se planta une troisième fois dans la photo. Ce jour-là, quand il était sorti du bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto lui avait proposé de l'aider à remettre sa maison familiale en état avant la nuit.

Tout en faisant le ménage, le blond lui posait des questions auquel Sasuke répondait par monosyllabes. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui demande s'il était tombé amoureux pendant son exil volontaire. La réponse affirmative du brun l'avait mis en joie et il n'avait eu de cesse d'apprendre le nom de l'heureuse élue. Sasuke l'avait alors plaqué contre le mur et appuyé une jambe contre son aine.

C'est toi.

Et il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Avant même que les lèvres n'aient pu toucher sa peau, Naruto avait détourné le visage et avait remonté violemment son genou. Sasuke s'était écroulé dans un sifflement, respiration coupée. Naruto l'avait toisé, méprisant :

Ne t'avise jamais plus de faire une chose pareille ! Et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !

Et oui, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un hétéro pur et dur. Cet incident l'ayant renseigné sur ses chances de le faire virer de bord et, tenant à ses bijoux de famille plus qu'à toute autre chose, il avait prudemment abandonné l'idée. Il était donc allé jusqu'au bout du projet Sakura mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que l'homme qu'il aimait le ferait cocu avec sa propre femme. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux que l'Uchiwa, c'était intolérable. Comment avait-il osé l'humilier ainsi ? Mais si le plan machiavélique de Sasuke se réalisait, ils payeraient tous les deux très cher leur infidélité. La photo se déchira quand le kunai s'abattit une quatrième fois.

_Offensive de charme… _

Naruto rentra chez lui, légèrement angoissé. Et si Sakura était rentrée chez elle ? Après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit explicitement qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait… Il poussa la porte.

Je suis rentré !

Je suis dans la cuisine, Naruto.

_Super ! Elle était encore là._ Il entra dans la cuisine et avisa Sakura de dos devant la gazinière, une cuillère en bois à la main. Il respira un bon coup : ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avait 99% de chances de l'envoyer à l'hôpital… mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Je t'ai fait des ramen !s'exclama Sakura sans se retourner. C'est prêt dans dix minutes…

Naruto s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça par derrière et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Surprise, Sakura se retourna.

Naruto ? Qu'est ce qui t'arr….

Il porta la main à ses lèvres, la faisant taire. Il fit glisser ses doigts vers sa joue. Sakura resta immobile, troublée. Sa respiration se bloqua tandis que Naruto l'embrassait doucement. Emportée par une vague de sensations inouïes, Sakura lui passa les bras autour du cou. Naruto mit fin au baiser et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Sakura. Il murmura à son oreille :

Tu sens bon…

Elle en laissa tomber sa cuillère. Naruto se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop tenter sa chance et la laisser réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Je vais mettre le couvert…tu manges avec moi ?

Sakura était restée figée, encore sous le choc_. Il m'a embrassée ! Et s'il avait attendu que je l'arrête, on y serait encore ! Je n'avais plus aucune volonté… Mon dieu, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'arrête ! _Elle toucha ses lèvres_. Mais ça ne va pas, Sakura, tu es mariée, je te le rappelle ! Mais je vais le quitter ! Et alors, t'es toujours mariée_ !

La voix de Naruto la tira de son dialogue intérieur. Merde ! Elle allait finir schizophrène à ce train-là !

Sakura, il faut qu'on parle.

Il était sérieux, presque grave.

Je t'écoute.

Mamie Tsunade a décidé de te réintégrer dans l'équipe 7. Nous avons rendez-vous à son bureau demain pour le briefing de mission à 10 heures.

Ça fait longtemps que je voulais reprendre les missions mais Sasuke ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

C'est un ordre du Cinquième Hokage, il faudra bien qu'il s'incline, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Naruto, j'ai un service à te demander.

Je t'écoute.

J'ai décidé de quitter Sasuke, au moins...pour un moment. Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire un break. Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ce soir ? Je préviendrais mes parents demain matin et ….

Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu es ici chez toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres.

Il lui avança sa chaise. Sakura s'assit, surprise d'un tel geste de galanterie. Il lui sourit et reprit la parole :

J'ai parlé avec Sasuke et je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont il parle de toi et de votre bébé….Je suis maintenant convaincu que cet âne bâté ne saura jamais te rendre heureuse.

Il lui prit la main par dessus la table et continua tendrement :

Mais moi, je le peux, Sakura, il n'y a rien au monde que je désire davantage.

…

Je t'aime depuis que j'ai douze ans. Je faisais l'imbécile pour attirer ton attention mais déjà à l'époque, tu ne voyais que Sasuke. J'ai vite compris que c'était sans espoir. Tu m'aurais envoyé balader sans ménagement. Je suis donc devenu ton meilleur ami mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses. Si l'idée de vivre à mes cotés tous les jours de ta vie te donne envie de fuir en hurlant, dis-le moi tout de suite…Je te promets que je comprendrai et que cela ne remettra pas en cause notre amitié. Mais ne me laisses pas d'espoir s'il n'y a aucune chance que tu puisses m'aimer un jour.

Naruto…

Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Naruto… Je vais être honnête avec toi… Je suis tombée amoureuse de Sasuke, un garçon que je croyais introverti mais sensible. Ce n'était qu'un leurre, ajouta-t-elle amèrement. Dès le premier jour de notre mariage, j'ai découvert un Sasuke froid, dominateur et jaloux. Ces deux ans de mariage ont été très difficiles, surtout après la mort de ma petite fille ! si tu n'avais pas été là pour me soutenir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

Mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial…

Rien de spécial ? (Elle se mit à compter sur ses doigts) Premièrement, tu m'as accompagnée au funérarium. Deuxièmement, tu m'as aidé à organiser les obsèques. Troisièmement, tu t'es tenu à mes cotés pendant toute la cérémonie. Et enfin, tu m'as laissé t'envahir et chialer sur ton épaule tout mon saoul. Tu as été d'une telle patience avec moi quand je me lamentais sur mon sort. Tu me prenais contre toi et le monde me semblait soudain moins sombre. Alors l'idée de passer ma vie auprès de l'homme intègre et sensible que tu es ne me donne pas envie de m'enfuir, bien au contraire. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, des sentiments très forts…seulement, je suis incapable de te dire s'il s'agit d'amour ou d'amitié. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Naruto. J'ai besoin de faire le point. Et puis, je suis mariée avec Sasuke. Je sais qu'en ce moment, on est dans une mauvaise passe mais ça va sûrement s'arranger ! il a eu des mots très durs, je sais, mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne les pensait pas vraiment. Il faut qu'on parle, lui et moi. Si j'en ai la possibilité, je veux sauver mon mariage.

Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ces derniers mois, tu es prête à retourner avec lui ?

J'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre à quel point je souffre. Je ne prends pas mes vœux de mariage à la légère. Mon devoir est de rester auprès de lui.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant, essayant ainsi de juguler la douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Il planta son regard bleu dans les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis et énonça tristement :

Alors, tu as fait ton choix. J'aurai dû me douter que je n'avais aucune chance. Face à lui, je suis toujours aussi transparent, tu ne me vois pas. J'ai été stupide de m'imaginer autre chose, constata-t-il amèrement.

Naruto….

Allez va le rejoindre ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais compté pour toi. Pourquoi te soucierais-tu de ce que je ressens ?

Une chaise tomba par terre. Sakura s'était levée d'un bond, et envoya Naruto valser dans les airs.

T'as fini, oui ? Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal mais j'éprouve toujours quelque chose pour lui. De la colère et de la rancœur, bien sûr, mais aussi autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Il faut que je sache ce que c'est sinon je ne pourrai jamais avancer. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Elle se calma soudain, lui prit la main tendrement : Je t'en prie, Naruto, dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas, que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

Naruto se releva en silence et détourna le regard. Chacune de ses paroles le crucifiait un peu plus et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Sa souffrance était telle qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder le silence. Si elle choisissait Sasuke, il devrait prendre des mesures draconiennes. Peut-être devrait-il quitter Konoha et renoncer à la perspective, pourtant toute proche, de devenir Hokage. _Chienne de vie !_ Allons, il fallait lui répondre :

Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Savoir qu'il va te toucher, t'embrasser, te faire gémir sous ses caresses … j'en crève, tu comprends ça ! hurla-t-il soudain. Je suis jaloux de chaque seconde que tu passes avec lui, de chaque sourire que tu lui fais, de chaque baiser que tu lui donnes ! je lui envie jusqu'à l'air qu'il respire, parce qu'il peut ainsi sentir ton parfum ! je l'envie d'être celui que tu accueilles chaque soir, celui à qui tu souris chaque matin, celui qui vieillira à tes côtés, qui guidera les premiers pas de tes enfants. Et de savoir que je n'aurais jamais rien de tout ça, c'est pire que la mort !

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, accablé. Il reprit avec une lassitude infinie :

Mais si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner, je l'accepterai tant que j'en aurai la force. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été rejeté. Depuis que je suis né, c'est ainsi. Quand j'étais enfant, quelqu'un m'a dit que je ne méritais pas d'être heureux. C'est peut-être vrai…. Après tout, je suis le réceptacle de Kyuubi, un monstre !

Imbécile ! si tu me ressors encore cette histoire de monstre, je t'en file une deuxième ! Si il y a bien une personne au monde qui mérite d'être heureux, c'est toi ! Crois-moi, si je n'étais pas mariée avec Sasuke et aussi déboussolée par mes sentiments, je m'accrocherai à toi comme une moule à son rocher ! Mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il m'a vraiment aimé ou si je n'ai été qu'un moyen pratique de restaurer son clan ! J'ai besoin de savoir s'il s'est fichu de moi ou pas …

Et s'il s'est fichu de toi ?

S'il n'a pas pris nos vœux de mariage au sérieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Je demanderai le divorce. Je ne compte pas rester enchaînée à un homme qui n'a aucune considération pour moi. Je ne suis pas masochiste. Et j'ai aussi besoin de savoir ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. Je ne me comprends plus ! vivre sans Sasuke me parait tout à fait possible, peut-être parce que je l'ai fait pendant ses huit ans d'absence. Mais la perspective de vivre sans toi me bouleverse bien plus que je ne devrai. Avant de prendre la moindre décision dans un sens ou dans l'autre, je dois clarifier mes sentiments et j'ai besoin de temps.

Naruto lui adressa un petit sourire tendre :

Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Bon, on devrait aller se coucher, demain la journée sera dure et on est attendu à dix heures chez l'hokage. Prends ma chambre, je vais dormir sur le canapé. Fouille dans le tiroir de la commode. En haut, tu devrais trouver un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama.


	5. 04 UNE MISSION PAS COMME LES AUTRES

CHAPITRE 4

Double mission

Sakura sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Puis elle entra dans le salon à pas de loup. Naruto dormait sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement, le regarda dormir un instant. Comme il était beau, abandonné dans le sommeil ! Allongé sur le dos, les pieds dépassant du canapé, une main pendant dans le vide, on aurait dit un ange. Il bougea légèrement, remonta la main sur son torse nu en un geste terriblement sensuel. Sakura imagina un instant cette même main glisser sur sa propre peau. Elle réprima un frisson d'excitation. Naruto bougea la jambe et la couverture glissa. Sakura la remonta sur lui, déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis sortit après avoir laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea ensuite tranquillement vers le quartier Uchiwa, remontant le col de sa veste sur son cou afin de se protéger de la fraîcheur mordante du petit matin. Elle passa prendre Ino et devisant entre elles, les deux konoichi parvinrent au quartier Uchiwa. Sasuke était absent, à la grande surprise de Sakura. D'habitude, il quittait la maison bien plus tard. Elle avait choisi de venir à cette heure justement pour le voir et avoir cette explication qu'elle estimait si nécessaire. Ino resta dans le salon et Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre, attrapa une valise et commença à la remplir. Elle était occupée à cette tâche depuis quelques minutes quand un détail attira son attention. Un _genjutsu ? C'est forcément Sasuke. Il n'y a que lui et moi qui ayons accès à ce placard. Mais que veut-il dissimuler ?_ Intriguée, elle dissipa le jutsu et découvrit un petit calepin noir. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour cacher un livre ? Poussée par la curiosité, elle feuilleta le carnet. C'était une sorte de journal commencé depuis le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Elle y apprit ainsi les véritables sentiments de Sasuke vis-à-vis de Naruto, mélange d'amour et de haine. Elle découvrit aussi pourquoi il l'avait choisie, elle…l'orgueil, la vengeance. Encore et toujours. C'était vraiment la seule chose qui régnait dans ce cœur froid et sec. La discussion qui lui paraissait indispensable quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait plus lieu d'être : Tout était clair, maintenant. Tout de même, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sasuke était homo ! Elle n'avait vraiment rien vu. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Tout était inscrit là, noir sur blanc. Idiote, idiote, idiote !

_**Naruto ne m'a laissé aucun espoir. Puisque je suis obligé de me marier pour assurer ma descendance, j'ai décidé d'épouser Sakura. Elle est folle de moi depuis l'académie, ça ne sera pas bien difficile de la convaincre que je suis revenu pour elle. Si elle savait ! Pourquoi elle ? La raison est simple : Naruto l'aime. Si je ne puis vivre auprès de la personne que j'aime, pourquoi aurait-il cette chance? Je veux le voir souffrir autant que j'ai souffert quand il m'a rejeté. Je me vengerai de lui ! Il n'y a que deux choses auquel il tient plus que la vie : Sakura et Konoha ! Je lui prendrais donc la femme qu'il aime et détruirais son village chéri. Ainsi, je détruirai Naruto et je me vengerai de son indifférence ! Je le hais autant que je l'ai aimé ! Et en détruisant Konoha, je vengerai Itachi. Une pierre, deux coups !**_

Sakura sauta à la fin du livret et abasourdie, lut les lignes suivantes :

_**La fin est proche… ces imbéciles ne se rendent compte de rien. La phase trois est bientôt achevée. Je dois attendre la fin de ma probation pour passer enfin à la phase quatre. Mon équipe est prête. L'heure de la vengeance a bientôt sonné ! Quand Konoha sera si faible qu'elle ne représentera plus aucun danger pour personne, je m'en prendrai aux autres villages et je serais alors en mesure de faire plier les seigneurs de chaque pays. Ils regretteront alors d'avoir voulu museler les Uchiwa. Mais pour affaiblir Konoha, il faut me débarrasser de Naruto. C'est le seul à avoir les capacités pour m'arrêter. Ça me coûte de l'admettre mais me débarrasser de lui ne sera pas facile! J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir comment je vais m'y prendre …**_

Le carnet n'ajoutait rien de plus. Sakura n'en avait pas besoin : son mari était un danger pour Konoha et surtout pour Naruto. Elle devait le combattre et l'empêcher de nuire. Tout d'abord, elle allait avertir Naruto de se méfier, ensuite elle avertirait l'hokage. Etrangement, elle n'était pas bouleversée, à peine surprise. Ce qu'elle avait appris par le biais de ce journal avait eu le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place : de la pitié, voilà le sentiment qu'il lui inspire. Pitié, mépris et colère mais plus d'amour depuis bien longtemps. Par amour, elle s'était laissée dominer, elle s'était laissée isoler. A part Naruto et Ino, elle n'avait plus eu contact avec l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades. Il avait utilisé son sentiment de culpabilité après sa fausse couche pour asseoir un peu plus encore sa domination sur elle. Sans Naruto et Ino, elle serait sans doute devenue une gentille petite femme au foyer, douce, soumise et totalement incapable de la moindre initiative. Une esclave, en quelque sorte. Et à chaque démonstration d'autoritarisme, son amour pour lui s'amenuisait jusqu'à disparaître. Elle finit ses valises, ajouta le livret sur le dessus et referma la valise. Une voix la fit sursauter. Sasuke se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

A quoi tu joues ?

Je te quitte, Sasuke. Je retourne chez mes parents.

Non.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la frôler, presque menaçant. Sakura ne bougea pas et le toisa d'un air déterminé.

Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation, je t'informe. Je sais que tu me trompes. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester là sans rien faire? Je me rends compte à présent que ce mariage n'a existé que dans mon imagination. Ce n'était qu'un morceau de papier sans valeur.

N'importe quoi !

N'importe quoi ? (Elle avait presque crié ces mots) Et puis pourquoi je m'énerve ? Toi et moi c'est fini : je demande le divorce pour cause d'adultère et de tortures morales.

Tu ne partiras pas

Essaye donc de m'en empêcher ! Que je puisse rajouter « violences conjugales » à la liste ! Et je te signale que tu es toujours en probation… porter la main sur moi ne fera que t'expédier directement dans la section interrogatoire des geôles de Konoha. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de forcer le passage. Un instant, elle crut avoir réussi mais une poigne de fer lui enserra le bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise autant que de douleur à cette agression.

Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal !

Sasuke resserra sa prise, le visage toujours impassible mais bouillonnant de rage intérieurement.

Tu es à moi !

Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

Elle se retrouva repoussée violemment contre le mur. Sasuke lui mit les mains autour du cou et commença à serrer.

Tu n'iras pas le rejoindre !

Sakura tenta de se dégager mais le manque d'oxygène commençait à se faire sentir. Un voile noir obscurcit sa vue. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Ino percuter violemment Sasuke, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Naruto reposa le mot de Sakura et tapota le dessus de la table avec. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Sakura seule avec Sasuke. Pas avec ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Si les choses tournaient mal, Ino pourrait-elle faire le nécessaire ? Il hésita un instant et décida d'aller là-bas. Arrivé là-bas, il entendit Ino hurler : lâches-là ! Il se précipita et vit Sakura effondrée sur le sol, évanouie. Ino était aux prises avec Sasuke. Naruto se précipita pour l'aider quand, brusquement, Sasuke s'immobilisa. Naruto comprit qu'elle avait pris possession de leur adversaire. Il en profita pour assener un coup de manchette sur la nuque de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre. Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit. Ino administra les premiers soins. Les ecchymoses s'estompèrent et Sakura commença à battre des cils puis se réveilla tout à fait. Elle avisa Naruto et le saisit par sa veste.

Naruto ! Il veut te tuer et détruire Konoha ! Il faut que tu te protèges ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Du calme, Sakura ! Dans quelques heures, nous serons partis en mission et nous serons à l'abri de ses manigances. Quand nous irons voir Tsunade, tout à l'heure, nous l'informerons de ce que tu as appris. Elle seule peut prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

Tsunade écouta Sakura lui résumer les évènements du matin. Elle prit le carnet noir et le feuilleta rapidement.

Malheureusement, on n'a aucune indication sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que l'offensive finale est proche. On en sait assez pour l'emprisonner mais pas pour déjouer ses plans. Anko l'interrogera. On verra bien ce qu'elle réussira à obtenir de lui. Shizune, envoie une équipe enquêter sur ses éventuels complices et mets les jonins en état d'alerte. Bon, ajouta-t-elle quand Shizune fut sortie de la pièce, parlons maintenant de votre mission.

Tsunade s'accouda contre son bureau. Naruto se fit très attentif. Quand celle-ci prenait cette position, c'était que la situation était très préoccupante.

Suna soupçonne un espion dans ses rangs, déclara-t-elle gravement. Toutes leurs tentatives pour le démasquer ont échouées. Gaara a donc fait appel à nos services. C'est bien évidemment une mission secrète, vous devrez donc avoir une couverture. Comme vous le savez puisque vous avez tous deux été invités, un mariage princier se prépare à Suna entre Shikamaru Nara et la sœur du kazekage, Temari. Officiellement, vous serez là pour escorter le fiancé et assister au mariage. Saï, tu partiras dès ce soir, tu te feras passer pour un peintre envoyé par le clan Nara pour faire un portrait des deux fiancés en cadeau de mariage. Naruto, Shikamaru et Sakura partiront deux jours plus tard. Ça devrait te laisser le temps de trouver quelques pistes, Saï. Nous avons jusqu'au mariage pour découvrir la taupe. Nous savons que certains villages ne voient pas d'un très bon œil cette nouvelle alliance entre Konoha et Suna. Nous craignons donc qu'ils ne tentent de s'en prendre aux fiancés. Soyez prudent ! Naruto et toi Sakura, vous êtes officiellement là-bas pour assister au mariage. Cependant, vu que vous arrivez avec deux semaines d'avance, vous ferez croire que vous en profitez pour prendre des vacances en amoureux.

Personne ne croira ça, Tsunade-sama, Naruto et moi sommes plutôt connus à Suna et tout le monde doit savoir que je suis mariée avec Sasuke !

Je le sais, c'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la liberté de remplir ta demande de divorce, Sakura. Il vous suffira de faire courir la rumeur que vous attendez que le divorce soit prononcé pour vous marier. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire et chargé Ino de faire courir la rumeur dans tout Konoha. J'ai également prévenu Shikamaru pour qu'il y fasse allusion dans ses lettres à sa fiancée afin que la rumeur atteigne Suna avant votre arrivée.

Mais comment saviez-vous que j'allais faire une demande de divorce ?

J'ai parlé avec Ino, elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Bon pour les papiers du divorce, j'ai besoin de ta signature à cet endroit. Et là aussi. Je l'ai antidatée, bien sûr, reprit-elle quand Sakura se fut exécutée. Pour éviter toute suspicion, Sakura tu vas quitter le domicile conjugal immédiatement. Naruto et plusieurs de vos amis t'accompagneront pour t'aider à déménager. Ça fera de bons témoins. Essayez de faire le plus de bruit possible en déménageant de manière à ce que les voisins remarquent que tu quittes Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, affichez votre relation devant eux. Ils doivent être persuadés que vous avez une liaison depuis longtemps. La scène au restau hier soir a déjà fait le tour de la ville, cela renforcera votre couverture. Il faudra que tu annonces la nouvelle à tes parents. Ton père est très conservateur, je doute qu'il prenne bien l'annonce de ton divorce. Surtout si tu dois lui annoncer que tu te mets en couple avec le réceptacle de Kyubi. Essayez d'exploiter cela au maximum.

Naruto se rembrunit.

Bon, Saï, Sakura vous pouvez y aller, j'ai des informations personnelles à communiquer à Naruto.

Que sais-tu de tes parents ? ajouta Tsunade dès que les deux autres furent sortis.

Pas grand-chose à part qu'ils sont morts le jour de ma naissance. Et quelques soupçons que je nourris sans être sûr d'avoir raison.

Quels soupçons ?

Je pense que je fais partie de la famille du Yondaime car il parait que je lui ressemble. C'est Jiraya-Sensei qui me l'a dit un jour et Kakashi-sensei m'a donné une photo de lui avec le Yondaime et sa femme. C'est vrai que la ressemblance est flagrante.

En effet, Tu es bien de la famille de Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage de Konoha. Tu t'appelles Naruto Namikaze et tu es son fils unique.

Son fils ! Et qui es ma mère ?

Une jonin du pays du tourbillon, Kushina Uzumaki. Quand son village a été détruit, ta mère est venue vivre à Konoha comme nombre de ses concitoyens. Peu de temps après, elle épousait ton père et tu es arrivé un an après. Si tu ressembles physiquement à ton père et que tu possèdes aussi certaines de ses qualités quand tu veux bien cesser de faire l'andouille, pour le reste, tu tiens plutôt de ta mère. Tu as son entêtement et son impulsivité. Oui tu leur ressembles beaucoup. J'ai quelque chose à te remettre. Quand Minato a compris que le seul moyen de se débarrasser de Kyubi était de le sceller en toi et que l'opération lui coûterait probablement la vie, il a écrit une lettre pour toi. Il l'a remise au troisième Hokage pour qu'il te la donne quand tu serais assez mûr pour comprendre. Je pense que le moment est venu. Ah, autre chose ! Ces clefs sont à toi maintenant ! Ce sont celles de ta maison familiale, elle date de la fondation de Konoha et a toujours été dans ta famille. Elle se trouve dans le quartier Namikaze C'est celle qui a un portail orange. Tu ne peux pas le louper, c'est ta mère qui l'a peint

Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda Naruto en prenant la lettre et les clefs.

Parce que j'ai un service à te demander. Je voulais assister moi-même à ce mariage mais avec la conspiration de Sasuke, il vaut mieux que je reste à Konoha pour déjouer toute tentative de passer à l'attaque. Je dois donc envoyer un représentant de l'Hokage à ce mariage et je veux que ce soit toi. Ça n'étonnera personne que j'envoie le fils du Yondaime, Naruto Namikaze, mon successeur désigné, me représenter. Prends ça comme un entraînement à ton futur métier d'Hokage. Ainsi nous faisons un grand honneur à Suna d'autant plus que le Kazekage et toi êtes très amis. Ce mariage est l'occasion de renforcer les liens diplomatiques entre Suna et Konoha de plus d'une façon. Les autres Kage vont également venir ou envoyer des représentants. Prends contact avec eux, vois si un rapprochement est possible. Ta priorité, bien sûr, est de trouver l'espion. Mais toi et Sakura, assistez quand même aux soirées, d'accord ? Alors, Naruto, ta réponse ?

Vous voulez faire de moi votre successeur ?

C'est déjà entériné par le Conseil du village. C'est donc très officiel même si. je ne prends pas ma retraite tout de suite. Mais je vais commencer à te former comme le troisième l'a fait pour ton père. Cette mission diplomatique sera ta première mission en tant que successeur de l'Hokage. Alors, cette réponse !

Ce sera un honneur Hokage-sama.

Je vais écrire à Gaara pour le prévenir de ta véritable identité et de ta mission diplomatique. Pour ce qui est de l'espion, peut-être aura-t-il de nouvelles pistes à explorer.

Naruto sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre Sakura qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Tout en sortant de la tour de l'hokage, Naruto relata à Sakura ce que lui avait appris Tsunade. Soudain, Sakura sauta au cou de Naruto et l'embrassa sur la joue :

Maintenant, tu sais qui tu es vraiment ! Naruto Namikaze, futur Hokage. Comme je suis fière de toi !

Ce n'est qu'un nom, Sakura.

Non, Naruto, dit-elle avec gravité. C'est ton héritage. Tout comme ce document et ces clefs que Tsunade t'a remis. Retourne chez toi et lis-le. Moi pendant ce temps, j'irai chez mes parents. Occupons-nous de Sasuke ensuite, d'accord ?

D'accord, dis-t-il sur un ton si morne qu'elle s'alarma :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'est juste cette lettre. S'il me reprochait la mort de ma mère ? Après tout c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte en couches. j'ai à la fois envie et pas envie de la lire.

Tu veux que je reste avec toi le temps que tu la lises? demanda-t-elle.

Tu veux bien ?

Je peux aller voir mes parents cet après-midi.

Ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement de Naruto. Sitôt arrivés, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Sakura se blottit contre Naruto. Il déroula le rouleau et commença à lire.

_ Mon très cher fils_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de te dire ce que tu vas lire maintenant._

Par où commencer ? Tout d'abord, saches que ta mère et moi nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et quoi qu'il arrive, notre amour te suivra tout au long de ta vie.

Comme on te l'a sans doute appris, ta mère est morte en te donnant naissance. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'en sentes coupable. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est le destin, c'est tout. Ta mère te dirait sans doute que tu vaux mille fois tous les risques qu'elle pourrait prendre pour te donner la vie. Tu es notre trésor, notre petit miracle. Nous avons attendu pendant neuf mois l'occasion de te prendre dans nos bras .Et même si cet instant a été trop court, tu nous auras rendu si heureux ! Dès que je t'ai pris dans mes bras, si petit, si adorable avec tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus, j'ai su qu'elle avait raison. Tu étais si beau, on aurait dit un ange ! Dès cette seconde, je me suis senti submergé par un amour si grand que j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps était trop petit pour le contenir. Tu comprendras quand tu tiendras à ton tour ton enfant dans tes bras. Tous les parents ressentent cela.

J'aurai tant aimé te voir grandir, faire tes premiers pas, être fier de tes progrès. Je m'imagine répondre à toutes tes questions d'enfant, même la plus redoutée de toutes et à laquelle aucun parent n'échappe :

« Dis, papa, comment on fait les bébés? »

Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serai sorti. Pas très glorieusement sans doute. Il faut que tu saches que je suis très pudique et qu'il m'a fallu des années pour me décider à demander ta mère en mariage, alors répondre à une question aussi embarrassante ! J'espère que, le moment venu, tu seras moins indécis que moi. Je me vois danser à ton mariage, tenir tes enfants sur mes genoux et leur raconter des histoires. J'ai mal de savoir que je ne serai pas là pour assister à tous ces moments importants de ta vie. J'en pleurerai, tiens ! Mais bon, pour le bien du village, je ferai ce sacrifice.

Pour ton prénom, je devrais peut-être m'excuser. Porter le nom d'un ingrédient pour les ramen, c'est peut-être un peu difficile à vivre. Je m'en excuse .Il faut que tu saches que tu as été prénommé ainsi d'après le héros du premier roman de Jiraya. Rassures-toi il ne s'agit pas d'Icha Icha Paradise mais du très célèbre : légende d'un ninja énergique. C'est notre roman préféré à ta mère et à moi .Si tu en as l'occasion, lis-le, je suis sûr que tu adoreras. Nous voulions que tu ais les qualités de ce ninja : droiture, courage, loyauté, générosité, c'est pourquoi nous t'avons prénommé comme lui et avons demandé à Jiraya d'assurer ta formation quand tu serais prêt. J'aurais tant voulu t'entraîner moi-même et te voir me dépasser. Comme j'aurais été fier de toi !

Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais ta mère et moi descendons chacun d'un clan très ancien dont nous sommes les derniers descendants. Nous avions l'espoir de restaurer nos clans avec la naissance de plein de petits Namikaze mais cette tâche te revient à présent.

Il faut que je te parle des deux clans dont tu es issu. Ils possèdent tous deux un don héréditaire. Excuses-moi, ça va être un peu long mais c'est nécessaire pour que tu comprennes bien à quel point il est important de sauvegarder ces dons héréditaires. Sans exagération, je dirais que la sauvegarde du village peut dépendre de ces dons. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi j'ai été choisir mon propre fils pour emprisonner Kyuubi ? La réponse est à la fois simple et compliquée : Parce que tu est toi : un Namikaze et un Uzumaki, et parce que tu es né le jour de l'attaque.

Pourquoi un Namikaze ? Les Namikaze sont puissants, trop pour leur propre bien. Leur réserve de chakra est si importante dès la naissance qu'elle met leur vie même en danger. C'est pourquoi je suis le dernier des Namikaze. Je ne dois ma survie qu'au sceau qu'a inventé mon père pour sceller une partie de ma puissance. Il n'a supprimé ce sceau qu'à mon seizième anniversaire. J'avais l'intention d'en faire autant mais Kyuubi a bouleversé mes plans. Garder le renard à neuf queues en toi va te demander une quantité énorme de chakra, mais tes réserves sont telles qu'il t'en restera encore assez pour devenir un puissant ninja sans avoir à recourir au chakra du démon. Jiraya m'a promis de détruire le sceau limitant ton chakra lorsque tu serais en mesure de le contrôler. Je pense que seize ans est le bon âge. Si tu es plus vieux et que Jiraya n'a pu le faire, il faudra que tu trouves quelqu'un pour t'aider. A cet effet, j'ai laissé la notice explicative dans un rouleau. C'est important : peut-être cette puissance te permettra-t-elle de sauver le village. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras plus puissant que moi et qui sait, peut-être deviendras-tu Hokage, toi aussi ? Je vois bien les cartes de visite :

Namikaze,

Hokage de père en fils.

Trêve de plaisanterie ! Cette puissance permet de voir l'avenir .Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque pas de sombrer dans la folie à cause de ces visions. Pour voir, il faut se trouver dans un état de bien-être absolu comme dans une méditation intense ou bien juste après…un câlin particulièrement réussi…Je suis sûr que tu as compris de quoi je parle. C'est ainsi que je savais que je mourrai le jour de ta naissance et c'est pourquoi je te laisse cette lettre.

Pourquoi un Uzumaki ? Tout simplement parce que seul un junchiriki de la famille Uzumaki peut survivre à la perte de son biju. On ne sait pas pourquoi mais le fait est là. De plus, les membres de cette famille ont un charisme incroyable, ce qui leur permet d'**absorber** leur biju ou plutôt de changer leur nature entraînant la fusion de l'hôte et du biju.

Pourquoi un nouveau né ? Changer un démon en être gentil et amical ne peut se faire que s'il est confronté dès le départ à une âme pure, donc un enfant nouvellement né. Tu remplissais ces trois conditions donc j'ai pris le risque. C'était le seul moyen de protéger à jamais Konoha de Kyubi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Je voudrais également profiter de cette lettre pour te léguer ce qui te revient de droit. La maison où tu es né, située dans le quartier Namikaze et quelques petites choses que tu trouveras à la banque centrale de Konoha. Quand tu prendras possession de la maison, je veux que tu ailles dans la salle d'entraînement et que tu soulèves la dalle sous le tatami située au fond à gauche, Tu y trouveras ton acte de naissance ainsi que notre livret de famille et quelques autres papiers de famille. Tu y trouveras aussi mes rouleaux de technique que j'ai rédigé à ton attention. Tu comprendras en les lisant pourquoi on m'appelle l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Cela aussi t'appartient. Je voudrais que tu les utilises pour ressusciter la légende de l'éclair jaune.

Voilà, il va être temps d'y aller. Mais je voulais te dire encore une fois que ta mère et moi t'avons aimé de tout notre cœur !

Voici la dernière volonté de ton père affectionné : Sois fier de ton héritage, ressuscites l'éclair jaune de Konoha, protège ton village comme ceux que tu aimes. Marie-toi et n'oublie pas de nous faire plein de petits-enfants

En deux mot : soit heureux!

Prends bien soin de toi

Ton père qui t'aime

Minato Namikaze,

Yondaime Hokage de Konoha

La voix de Naruto se cassa sur les derniers mots. Sakura le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

Comme c'est triste, il t'aimait tant !

Mon premier tuteur m'avait dit qu'il m'avait abandonné, parce que j'étais un monstre, que c'était ma faute si ma mère était morte. Que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi, que je ne méritais pas de vivre. Et toutes ces années, je l'ai cru. Mais tout était faux. C'était un père aimant, un homme bien et un héros. Je suis fier d'être son fils. J'aurai tant aimé le connaître !

Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé le connaître. Mais à travers cette lettre, je vois que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Dans les mêmes circonstances, tu aurais pris la même décision. Toi aussi tu aurais sauvé le village envers et contre tout. Il a placé la barre très haut, mais je suis sûre que tu te montreras digne de lui. J'ai confiance en toi.


	6. 05 DISPARITION SUSPECTE

**Chapitre 5**

**Sasuke disparait**

Sakura sonna à la porte de ses parents. Sa mère en la voyant s'exclama :

Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Ino est venue nous voir hier. Tu as décidé de quitter Sasuke ? C'est bien vrai ?

Oui, maman. A ce propos, ça vous ennuierait beaucoup toi et Papa, si je revenais vivre chez vous quelques temps ?

Ma chérie, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu es notre petite fille et nous t'aimons. Allez, viens t'asseoir dans le salon et racontes-moi tout !

Oui mais papa…le divorce…je…

Après le départ d'Ino, ton père et moi en avons discuté et nous pensons que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Cet homme est un monstre de froideur. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas préféré Naruto ? Ce garçon te convenait bien mieux, je trouve. Il est raide dingue de toi depuis le premier jour. A l'heure qu'il est, tu filerais le parfait amour avec un homme attentionné et aimant. Je ne te fais aucun reproche ma chérie, c'est juste que je trouve ça dommage.

Ben, justement, maman. Hier, Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Naruto et depuis… je ne sais plus ou j'en suis !

Ecoutes, si tu veux te mettre avec Naruto, tu as notre bénédiction, je dirais même nos encouragements. Ce garçon est un ange !

Mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Je ne sais plus rien, maman ! Naruto est mon meilleur ami depuis des siècles et brusquement je me mets à ressentir des choses à son sujet, des choses que je ne maîtrise pas. Depuis deux ans, mon cœur et ma raison se combattent constamment. Tant qu'il restait sur le plan de l'amitié, j'arrivais à gérer ! Mais là, il me drague, maman, il me drague et j'aime ça ! et j'ai honte parce que je suis mariée ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Allons, ma chérie, si tu me racontais tout, ça te permettra peut-être de clarifier tes idées. Commence donc par le début : Que s'est-il passé avec Sasuke ?

Depuis des mois, Sasuke rentre très tard le soir et il refuse de me dire où il va. J'en ai conclu qu'il me trompait et là, ça été la goutte d'eau en trop. J'étais mal alors j'ai prévenu Sasuke que j'allais voir Naruto et il m'a fait sa petite crise habituelle. Là, j'ai complètement explosé. Je lui ai hurlé dessus. Je lui ai dis qu'il était plutôt culotté de me faire une scène pareille alors qu'il me trompait dans les grandes largeurs. Il n'a pas nié. Alors j'ai claqué la porte et je suis allée envahir Naruto. Je lui ai tout raconté et il m'a pris dans ses bras, il m'a fait un câlin, _**un câlin**__, _maman ! Un _**vrai**_ câlin, tendre, affectueux,… _**amoureux**_. Saoulée de larmes, j'ai fini par m'endormir et Naruto s'est changé pour aller voir Sasuke. Je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là et je l'ai vu _**tout nu**__ ! _ Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai détaillé de la tête aux pieds. J'avais envie de me lever, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. J'ai vraiment dû me retenir pour ne pas le faire. J'avais tellement honte de l'avoir lorgné comme ça, à son insu alors que j'étais mariée !

Sakura était fébrile, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix avait dérapée dans les aiguës. La crise de nerf n'était pas loin. Madame Haruno sentit qu'il était temps de faire diversion :

Alors, dis moi : est-il aussi bien bâti que je l'imagine ?

Maman ! s'exclama Sakura, scandalisée. Il a vingt ans de moins que toi !

Et alors ? Je ne suis pas encore aveugle ! Quand je vois une belle gueule d'ange, je l'admire ! Surtout avec un corps pareil !

Maman !

Ah, ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds, ces épaules larges… Ce ventre plat... Je suis sûre qu'il a des abdos d'enfer !

Maman, ça suffit ! tu veux que je dise à Papa que tu reluques les jeunots !

Haha ! pas n'importe quel jeunot ! Celui-ci a un postérieur à tomber !

Maman ! Je t'interdis de baver sur Naruto ! Il est à moi !

Elle s'arrêta soudain…ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sa mère eut un sourire rusé, regarda ses ongles et lança, l'air de rien :

Intéressant… depuis quand ton coéquipier est chasse gardée ? Ou plutôt depuis quand es-tu jalouse au sujet de Naruto ? La réponse à toutes tes questions est là, ma chérie. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'accepter tes sentiments et d'agir en conséquence.

Sakura resta interdite. Sa mère avait raison : rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse prendre une autre qu'elle dans ses bras, elle voyait rouge. Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Naruto la veille :

_« …Savoir qu'il va te toucher, t'embrasser, te faire gémir sous ses caresses … j'en crève, tu comprends ça ! Je suis jaloux de chaque seconde que tu passes avec lui, de chaque sourire que tu lui fais, de chaque baiser que tu lui donnes !... »_

Oh oui, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ce maelstrom d'émotions qui l'avait tant déstabilisée. Jalousie, passion, amour. _Je suis amoureuse de Naruto ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Je l'aime, je l'aime ! J'ai envie de le crier partout !_

Merci, maman ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure des mères !

C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? Allez, files le rejoindre ! On vous attend tous les deux pour le dîner !

Naruto s'engagea dans le quartier Namikaze. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était son nom inscrit là, à l'entrée de ce quartier._ Ouais, c'est moi, Naruto Namikaze, fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki! C'est ça mon héritage_. Il s'arrêta, ébahi, devant une maison. Il vérifia l'adresse : c'était bien là. Il siffla entre ses dents. _Ça, une maison ? Un manoir, oui ! Moi qui ai toujours cru que mes parents étaient fauchés ! Bon allez, j'entre_ !

Etonné, il réalisa que le jardin était parfaitement entretenu. _Après plus de vingt ans, comment est-ce possible ? Et toute la maison est impeccable ! _

Un bruit retentit dans la cuisine. Naruto sortit un kunaï _de sa pochette et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Une petite dame d'une quarantaine d'année nettoyait les portes de placard. Naruto se plaça juste derrière elle et s'exclama :_

Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

La dame se retourna avec un cri digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage en apercevant Naruto.

Kyuubi !

Naruto sentit une vague d'irritation l'envahir. Il en avait vraiment assez d'être confondu avec ce fichu renard ! Ces deux derniers jours avaient été durs et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à laisser passer l'insulte.

Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze, pas Kyuubi, répliqua-t-il sèchement, et vous êtes chez moi alors je repose la question : qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans la maison de mes parents ?

Vous êtes le fils de Minato et Kushina ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'enfermer Kyuubi dans son propre fils ?

Il voulait sauver le village. Je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurai probablement fait pareil.

Kushina lui aurait passé un savon de toute beauté si elle l'avait su ! Elle était tellement impulsive ! Mais on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Vous l'avez bien connue ?

Elle était ma meilleure amie. J'ai été dévastée quand elle est morte. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser cette maison qu'elle aimait tant se délabrer, alors mon mari et moi, l'avons entretenue. Juste des petits travaux, replacer des tuiles sur le toit après une tempête, couper les arbres, tondre la pelouse, aérer, faire le ménage, réparer la plomberie, ce genre de choses.

Vous me direz ce que je vous dois pour toutes ces réparations.

Oh mais rien du tout ! ça nous a fait plaisir. C'était une façon de les avoir encore à nos cotés, je pense.

Parlez-moi d'eux.

C'était un couple modèle et pourtant il n'y avait pas plus différent qu'eux ! Elle impulsive, toujours en train de gesticuler ou de parler sans réfléchir ! et lui, si calme, posé, ne faisant jamais rien sans raison. Il disait souvent qu'il aimait votre mère car elle mettait de l'animation dans sa petite vie morne et sans surprise. Elle, elle disait qu'il l'apaisait, qu'auprès de lui, elle se sentait pacifiée, protégée, qu'elle ne ressentait plus le besoin d'être toujours sur la défensive. Elle était si heureuse avec votre père ! et quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne tenait plus en place ! dès le lendemain, elle a demandé un congé à l'Hokage et a commencé à décorer la chambre du bébé, votre chambre. Je me souviens qu'elle voulait la peindre en orange. Elle adorait cette couleur ! mais votre père s'y est opposé en disant qu'à force de la voir partout dans cette maison, il ne la supportait plus (la couleur, pas votre mère). Il était très rare qu'ils se disputent mais quand ça arrivait, ça ressemblait à Hiroshima ! Kushina, tempêtait, gesticulait, hurlait, parfois même lui envoyait des choses à la tête et votre père, toujours calme, évitant les projectiles et attendant que l'orage se passe. Puis quand elle se calmait, elle finissait le plus souvent par reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle s'emportait toujours si vite !

Naruto eut un petit sourire, cette description lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il remercia celle qui lui avait si bien parlé de ses parents et annonça qu'il allait visiter la maison. Il pénétra dans chaque pièce, se laissant envahir par la nostalgie, chaque objet lui parlant d'eux. Il pénétra dans la chambre d'enfant et eut un choc : les murs jaune pâle, les étagères couvertes de peluches, le petit tableau représentant un ange veillant sur un bébé endormi, le cadre photo représentant ses parents sur la petite commode pleine de vêtements pour bébé et les rideaux de couleur _orange _lui arrachèrent un sourire attendri. Apparemment, Kushina n'avait pas cédé sur toute la ligne ! Dans cette pièce, il sentait tout le soin, tout l'amour qui avait été porté à l'enfant tant attendu. Oui, ses deux parents l'avaient aimé autant l'un que l'autre. Toute l'amertume provoquée par ses années d'enfance l'abandonna. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était comme si on lui avait rendu ses parents pour les lui retirer tout de suite après. Il prit la photo et passa un doigt sur le visage souriant de ses parents. Il sourit douloureusement et se mit à leur parler.

Papa, maman, Je vous en ai voulu de m'avoir laissé. Quand je voyais les parents des autres qui les félicitaient, les encourageaient, alors que moi, tout ce à quoi j'avais le droit, c'étaient les brimades, les insultes et les mauvais traitements, j'ai laissé l'amertume et la tristesse me submerger. Maintenant, je sais que vous m'avez aimé. Je me sens plus fort, je ne ressens plus le besoin de faire l'idiot pour me protéger. .. Je vais me montrer tel que je suis. Il y en a qui vont être surpris. Pas Sakura, elle, elle a su lire en moi depuis longtemps. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de Sakura ? C'est ma petite amie, ou plutôt j'espère qu'elle le deviendra très prochainement. Vous l'auriez aimé, surtout toi, Maman. Elle est sensible et compatissante. C'est une medic-nin de talent mais quand elle se met en colère, c'est impressionnant. Elle a une droite dévastatrice ! Elle est tout pour moi, si vous saviez comme je l'aime ! bien sûr que vous le savez puisque vous avez connu la même chose. On sent votre amour dans chaque pièce, c'est un peu comme s'il était resté quelque chose de vous dans cette maison et cela lui donne cette atmosphère si particulière. Je me sens bien dans cette maison. J'ai l'impression de rentrer chez moi après un voyage de plusieurs années. J'ai envie de m'installer ici et j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. Vous me manquez tous les deux. Je vous aime !

Naruto ferma la porte du manoir Namikaze avec un sourire paisible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même : il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Il aurait toujours son caractère de feu mais il n'avait plus besoin de se faire passer pour un idiot pour être accepté. Il avait commencé à jouer cette comédie quand il avait compris qu'il faisait peur. Ayant décidé qu'un idiot ne faisait jamais peur, il s'était dit qu'il parviendrait peut-être ainsi à apaiser la crainte des villageois et qui sait ? À se faire des amis. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui serait si difficile de supporter le mépris de ses camarades. Seule Sakura avait su voir derrière le masque mais cela lui avait pris des années. Après un dernier regard à la maison familiale, il partit rejoindre Sakura. Il prit la direction du quartier Uchiwa.

Sakura arriva devant chez elle. Naruto l'attendait en bavardant avec le voisin qui faisait son jardin. Allons Tsunade leur avait recommandé d'afficher leurs relations, non ? Elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Il eut un sourire heureux et lui passa un bras autour de la taille tout en continuant à deviser avec le voisin. Sakura salua celui-ci et prit part à la conversation. Peu après, Ino, Kiba et Lee vinrent les rejoindre. Tous entrèrent dans la maison et commencèrent à rassembler les effets personnels de Sakura. Peu à peu les cartons vinrent s'entasser sur le trottoir, excitant la curiosité de tous les passants. Ino sortit et entreprit de faire savoir à tout le village que Sakura quittait Sasuke lorsque Neiji vint les informer qu'ils étaient convoqués au bureau de l'Hokage. Ils s'y rendirent immédiatement, leurs amis leur ayant assuré qu'ils déposeraient les affaires de Sakura chez ses parents.

Tsunade marchait en long et en large dans son bureau, en proie à une colère noire. Elle les accueillit avec un regard meurtrier.

Ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Où étiez-vous donc fourrés ? ça fait des heures que je vous ai envoyé chercher !

Du calme, Mamie Tsunade, nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible. Que se passe-t-il ?

Bon, admettons ! j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : Sasuke s'est enfuit. Il a réussi à échapper à la vigilance des hommes que j'avais envoyé l'arrêter. Ces espèces d'incapables l'ont laissé filer ! Depuis, nous n'avons plus aucune trace de lui ni de son équipe. Nous supposons qu'il a quitté le village mais nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'avancer votre départ en mission. Sasuke pourrait mettre en pièces votre couverture. Vous partez ce soir. Shikamaru vous rejoindra en chemin. J'ai besoin de lui ce soir. Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes des amoureux ! Comportez-vous comme tels! Vous partez à 20h.

Naruto et Sakura traversaient à toute vitesse la forêt séparant Konoha de Suna. Ils voulaient parcourir le plus de chemin possible avant la nuit. Soudain, ils repérèrent les deux ninjas qui les suivaient. Naruto fit un signe à Sakura qui hocha la tête. Naruto lança un kunaï vers les espions et, ayant prévu leur esquive, en accueillit un d'un violent coup de pied. Sakura démolit l'autre d'un coup de poing dévastateur. Ces ninjas étaient de niveau genin. Où était donc leur instructeur ? Ils les fouillèrent et apprirent qu'ils venaient du village caché de Otto. Naruto fronça les sourcils : il croyait que ce village ne constituait plus un danger. Que faisaient ces ninjas si près de Konoha ? Il trouva dans le sac de l'un d'eux, un exemplaire du Bingo book du village d'Otto. Curieux, il le feuilleta et trouva sa photo dans les premières pages, juste après Tsunade. Il eut un sourire en voyant la récompense pharamineuse mise sur sa tête ainsi que les mentions le concernant : _A éviter_. _sujet considéré comme particulièrement dangereux._ Sakura, puis Kakashi suivaient.

Tu as vu, Sakura, on est bien placé sur leur bingo book ! je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'ils viennent faire ici. La plupart des ninjas fichés là-dedans sont de Konoha. Il y a aussi Gaara et Temari ! Bon, on installe le campement, on repart demain.

Ils installèrent deux petites tentes individuelles, côte à côte, dînèrent et allèrent se coucher. Naruto créa deux clones pour assurer la garde.

Naruto se retourna sur le côté et se découvrit. Il chercha sa couverture à tâtons mais, ne la trouvant pas, se décida à ouvrir les yeux. . Il récupéra sa couverture mais ne put se rendormir. C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la tente de Sakura. Il sortit de sa tente et entrebâilla celle de Sakura. Celle-ci était assise, le regard fixe.

Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

C'est à cause de Sasuke ?

Pas seulement. Je repensais au journal de Sasuke. J'ai été si crédule ! je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être si idiote !

Naruto vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

Tu l'aimais, c'est tout.

Ce que j'ai aimé, c'était une illusion, une enveloppe vide, rien d'autre ! Quand il m'a dit qu'il était revenu pour moi, j'étais si heureuse ! enfin mes sentiments étaient payés de retour ! mais en fait, c'est pour toi qu'il est revenu et rien que pour toi. !

Et je l'ai repoussé. Maintenant, il veut se venger de tout Konoha. Une fois de plus, Konoha est en danger à cause de moi !

Naruto ! Si Konoha est en danger, tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est Sasuke qui est en cause !

Si tu le dis… essaye de dormir maintenant, ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Demain, nous serons à Suna et les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Il faut que tu sois en forme.

Il se leva. Une main lui retint le bras avec une force stupéfiante :

Naruto, reste, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Elle souleva les couvertures pour lui laisser de la place. Il déglutit :

Sakura, je suis…en caleçon.

Elle eut un regard malicieux. Il était trop mignon avec ses joues rouges et son air gêné. Elle décida d'en rajouter un peu. Elle le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

J'ai vu. Ça te va bien. T'es vraiment bien foutu, tu sais.

Il piqua le fard de l'année. Elle éclata de rire.

Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est trop drôle ! Allez, viens te coucher, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !

Ça ne me déplairait pas. Si l'envie t'en prend, n'hésite surtout pas…

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir. Satisfait de son effet, Naruto lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Elle rougit davantage encore. _Bien, je la trouble_. Par sa remarque sur sa tenue, il avait poussé Sakura à considérer leur relation d'un angle plus sensuel. _Elle le trouvait bien foutu, hein _? Il décida de pousser son avantage.

Bon, si tu dois me sauter dessus, laisse-moi au moins une petite place !

Crétin !

Elle lui tourna le dos. Naruto s'installa confortablement, prenant volontairement toute la place. Il se tourna vers elle et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Elle glapit :

Naruto ! Enlève ta main immédiatem…mmm

Un baiser passionné la fit taire. Elle se plaqua contre lui et laissa ses mains glisser sur ses fesses…Mmmm, elles étaient aussi fermes qu'elle l'avait imaginé_. Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie !_ Elle glissa les doigts sous le caleçon et caressa la peau douce.

Naruto eut un sursaut : quand il l'avait embrassé, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à recevoir une gifle mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle lui tripote le postérieur ! Ça allait trop vite. Quand ils feraient l'amour, il voulait que Sakura soit complètement, définitivement folle de lui. Il mit fin au baiser et enleva les mains de Sakura de son caleçon. Celle-ci fut dévastée par ce retrait. Il se mit à plat dos et passa un bras sous la tête de Sakura.

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?demanda Sakura. Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

Tu me plais. Je te désire.

Si c'était vrai tu ne te serais pas arrêté …

Naruto prit la main de Sakura et la posa sur son entrejambe. Elle déglutit en sentant la protubérance sous sa main.

Alors, convaincue ?

Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle, lui caressa tendrement la joue :

je veux juste que tu sois sûre de toi à 100% et là, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas. J'ai raison, non ?

Tu sais… ces derniers temps, j'ai souvent rêvé que nous faisions l'amour… je te choque ? Quand tu m'as embrassée tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Sasuke avait des raisons d'être jaloux de toi...Pas celles qu'il imaginait mais d'une certaine manière, il ne s'est pas trompé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je craque complètement pour toi. C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie ! Je t'aime. Nous avons déjà perdu deux ans à cause de ma stupidité. Je ne veux pas perdre un jour de plus. C'est toi que j'aime et je veux t'appartenir dès ce soir. Je veux qu'on soit un vrai couple, maintenant et pour tout le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre. (elle se blottit contre lui et passa une jambe entre ses cuisses). Alors, ta décision ?

Elle se haussa vers lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Naruto la saisit par la nuque et l'obligea à s'incliner vers lui pour un second baiser. Elle profita de l'occasion pour explorer la bouche de son compagnon avec sa langue. Naruto poussa un gémissement et, se décidant soudain, se retourna pour l'attirer sous lui. Il commença à déboutonner son haut de pyjama, attentif au moindre geste de rejet. Elle en profita pour faire glisser le caleçon sur les cuisses de son partenaire et remonter ses mains sur les fesses de Naruto. _Ma parole, elle fait une fixation sur mes fesses ! Pas que je m'en plaigne mais…_

Il retira les mains de Sakura de ses fesses et se tourna sur le dos, l'entraînant sur lui. Sakura embrassa son torse et titilla ses tétons d'homme. Il gémit et retira la veste de pyjama de Sakura et se libéra du caleçon qui avait glissé jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il s'immobilisa et la regarda dans les yeux :

On est amant, maintenant.

Elle lui rendit son regard et lui répondit :

Mieux, on est un couple. Arrêtes de causer et fais-moi plutôt l'amour…

A tes ordres, mon amour…


	7. 06 UN LIEN SI PARTICULIER

**Chapitre 6**

**Un lien si particulier**

_Mieux, on est un couple. Arrêtes de causer et fais-moi plutôt l'amour…_

_A tes ordres, mon amour..._

_Un genjutsu ! _Sakura comprit soudain que tout ce qu'elle vivait, si agréable soit-il, n'était qu'une illusion. Elle esquissa le geste adapté et murmura :

dissipation !

L'illusion dissipée, Sakura réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre de jeune fille. Son sac à dos était ouvert sur le lit à coté de sa poche à Kunaï. _Je préférais l'illusion_, soupira-t-elle, dépitée. Mais pourquoi lui envoyer une illusion pareille ? Pourquoi une illusion _érotique _? Qui avait fait cela ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Cette illusion était très réussie mais n'avait aucun intérêt stratégique. _A moins que quelqu'un n'ait intérêt à ce que Naruto et moi soyons ensemble ! _Si c'est le but recherché, il ou elle a raison : oui, Naruto et elle formaient un couple, un vrai couple, de ceux qui ne se séparent jamais. Un couple comme ses parents. Depuis son retour du pays des crapauds, c'était ainsi. Dès que l'un n'allait pas, l'autre intervenait immédiatement, l'entourant de toute son affection. Même quand Sasuke était revenu, cela n'avait pas changé. Elle aurait dû comprendre. Mais non, elle s'était laissée aveugler par ses amours adolescentes sans réaliser que tout avait changé, qu'_elle_ avait changé. Mais pas Naruto, sentimentalement parlant, bien sûr. Parce que physiquement et mentalement, il était devenu totalement… _irrésistible_. Et pourquoi résisterait-elle ? _Allez, ma fille, arrête de te laisser porter par le courant. Agis ! _Elle eut un sourire en coin : Elle allait faire en sorte que cette illusion devienne réalité. Une idée la traversa soudain : et si Naruto avait été aussi envoûté ?

Elle récupéra son sac et se précipita chez Naruto. Elle le trouva allongé sur le canapé. Il dormait. Elle détecta cependant quelque chose. Pas un genjutsu, non, c'était autre chose. Comme si quelqu'un puisait dans son esprit pour alimenter un genjutsu. Mais alors, il était la source de cette illusion qui lui avait fait battre le cœur ! Quand elle avait dissipé le genjutsu, cela aurait dû rompre également cette technique, non ? Et si cela s'arrêtait tout simplement avec le réveil de la personne concernée ? Elle le secoua, en vain. Elle l'ausculta et repéra des traces de somnifère. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses mains et commença à purger le corps de Naruto de la drogue. Il battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux, désorienté. Tandis que Sakura racontait les derniers évènements à Naruto, Tsunade, dans son bureau, recevait Kurenai.

Tu aimerais bien comprendre, n'est-ce pas Kurenai ?

Oui, Tsunade-sama. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de lancer un genjutsu sur Sakura ? Surtout ce genre de Genjutsu ! c'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande de lancer un Genjutsu à partir des fantasmes d'une tierce personne ! cela dit cette expérience était intéressante. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que mes illusions habituelles.

Bien, je vais tout te dire ! Tu as sans doute entendu parler de cette altercation entre Naruto et Sasuke ? Et bien, des paris ont été lancés sur l'identité de l'homme qui finirait avec Sakura. J'ai parié gros sur Naruto et donc, je mets toutes les chances de son côté ! Tu vois, je l'aime bien, ce gamin. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça. Il le mérite tellement ! Donc, cette petite expérience visait à faire comprendre à Sakura ce que Naruto ressentait vraiment sans rien oser lui dire.

C'est une manière originale de jouer les marieuses mais je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée. Trouver un moyen de sonder l'esprit d'une personne pour utiliser ses fantasmes les plus inavoués dans un genjustu était un défi stimulant. Je crois que je vais essayer d'améliorer cette technique pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans somnifère. Si cela n'avait pas été Naruto, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire absorber.

D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait ?

Il m'a suffit de déposer le somnifère dans ses ramen instantanées, bien sûr !

Tsunade et Kurenai éclatèrent de rire. A quelques pâtés de maisons, Naruto se mit à éternuer.

Naruto et Sakura partirent à 20h pile. Voyager de nuit n'était pas chose facile, l'obscurité empêchant de détecter les pièges éventuels. Cependant, si vous vouliez quitter Konoha discrètement, c'était le seul moyen. Les deux ninjas avaient décidé de marcher pendant une ou deux heures puis d'établir leur campement pour le reste de la nuit. Sakura ressentit soudain une immense tristesse. D'où lui venait ce sentiment de détresse ? Elle se tourna vers Naruto et vit qu'il essuyait une larme.

Naruto, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à mes parents.

Alors cette tristesse venait de lui ? pensa Sakura. Le jutsu n'est pas annulé _? Je vais recevoir toutes ses émotions pendant toute la mission ?_ Elle rit doucement : il n'allait pas pouvoir la leurrer avec ses sourires éclatants, elle avait l'avantage !

_Confusion, méfiance_. Un danger, réalisa-t-elle.

Naruto créa deux clones et les envoya en éclaireur. Il se rapprocha de Sakura, kunai à la main.

Naruto, que se passe-t-il ?

Rien, juste une sensation de déjà vu. Dans mon rêve, on était attaqué.

Tu as raison, je l'ai vu quand j'étais prise dans le genjutsu. Deux Genins d'Oto, c'est ça ?

Ils ne représentent pas un danger mais ils sont forcément accompagnés d'un Junin. J'ai envoyé mes clones à sa recherche.

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ai une sensation étrange. C'est exactement mon rêve. Souviens-toi de ce que mon père m'a écrit : les Namikaze ont le don de prémonition. Le somnifère que j'ai absorbé a peut-être favorisé un rêve prémonitoire ?

Tu crois que c'est possible ?

De toute manière, on va le savoir très vite.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux genins attaquent. Comme dans le rêve, ils s'en débarrassent rapidement. Naruto prit le Bingo Book de leurs adversaires pour vérifier quelque chose : Première page, Tsunade, deuxième page, lui-même, troisième page, Sakura… Tout était identique, y compris la récompense démentielle sur sa propre tête. _Maintenant, plus aucun doute ! _

Bon, on monte le camp dès que possible, et on part à la chasse au junin. Il faut absolument sécuriser le périmètre. N'oublie pas que Shikamaru va nous rejoindre et qu'il sera seul.

Dès qu'ils trouvèrent un endroit adapté, ils installèrent le campement et partirent débusquer le junin. Naruto guida Sakura, un de ses clones ayant trouvé le ninja ennemi. Dès leur arrivée sur les lieux, ils furent accueillis par une technique suiton qu'ils évitèrent de justesse. Naruto créa un rasengan pendant que Sakura frappait de toutes ses forces l'adversaire. Celui-ci, trop occupé à éviter les coups de Sakura, ne prit pas garde à Naruto qui le frappa au torse avec son orbe. L'adversaire s'envola et s'écrasa sur un arbre. Naruto enferma le junin dans un parchemin et créa un clone pour le ramener à Konoha. Il regarda son double s'éloigner, soucieux :

Ce n'est pas normal, c'est trop facile.

Naruto créa un clone pour monter la garde et alla se coucher. Trois heures plus tard, son clone se dématérialisa. Le retour d'expérience réveilla Naruto qui se précipita dehors, kunai à la main. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Shikamaru.

C'est toi qui attaques mes clones ?

Désolé, je lui suis rentré dedans en marchant. Je dormais à moitié, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Pas grave. Tu as fait vite, je ne t'attendais pas avant le matin.

Tsunade avait besoin de moi pour organiser la chasse au Sasuke dans Konoha. Dès que j'ai donné mes ordres, je suis parti. Toute cette histoire est vraiment galère…

Je ne te le fais pas dire. On est tombé sur une équipe du village d'Oto. Sakura et moi les avons affrontés et vaincus facilement….Trop facilement, si tu veux mon avis.

Vous êtes devenus terriblement puissants tous les deux, c'est sûrement pour cela que tu as trouvé ce combat facile.

Hn, répondit Naruto, pas convaincu.

Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru arrivèrent à Suna sans encombres. Ils demandèrent à être reçu par le kazekage. Gaara les accueillit chaleureusement.

Je suis heureux de vous accueillir à Suna. Shikamaru, ta fiancée t'attend dans ses appartements. Naruto, c'est un honneur de recevoir le futur Hokage de Konoha.

Je vous remercie, kazekage-sama.

Gaara congédia les deux ninjas qui avaient escorté l'équipe de Konoha. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Gaara leur fit face avec un air soucieux :

Bon, maintenant, on peut parler. Il y a quatre mois, une équipe de ninjas confirmés a été attaquée sur la route de Konoha. Ils ont réussi à vaincre leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci ne portaient aucun signe distinctif mais transportaient avec eux plusieurs rouleaux portant des informations confidentielles venant de Suna. On ne sait pas comment ils se les ont procurés. On ne sait pas qui les leur a communiqué. On ne sait rien. Toutes nos tentatives pour identifier le traître sont restées sans effet. Depuis quatre mois, toute mission de rang A ou S échoue immanquablement. Ça ne peut plus durer, notre réputation de sérieux est mise à mal. Suna va être complètement discréditée. Pour le bien du village, cela ne doit pas arriver. Plusieurs villages ont des vues sur nous, s'ils apprennent que nous sommes en difficulté, c'est la fin ! Surtout avec le mariage de Shikamaru et Temari. Tous les kages des villages cachés seront présents, s'ils reniflent le sang, ce sera la curée !

Ce sont des kages, pas une meute de chiens enragés!

C'est tout comme ! Comme tu le sais, Suna n'a qu'un seul allié : Konoha ! Tous les autres n'attendent qu'un faux-pas de notre part pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche et mettre à mal notre alliance. Ce mariage est un mariage d'amour, je ne l'aurais pas permis autrement mais pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, le mariage du stratège de Konoha avec la soeur du kazekage ressemble plutôt à un renforcement de l'alliance. Et beaucoup seraient prêt à tout pour éviter une telle chose, y compris à s'en prendre physiquement aux fiancés. Je te demande d'ouvrir l'œil et d'enquêter **discrètement**. N'oublies pas qu'officiellement, tu es Naruto Namikaze, émissaire de Konoha et futur Hokage. Tu es là pour représenter Konoha lors du mariage. Tu as profité du voyage de Shikamaru pour venir. Tu es en _vacances coquines_ jusque là, comme dirait Tsunade. Alors, toi et Sakura vous jouez les amoureux, vous faites les touristes. Et, ah, Tsunade vous donne l'ordre de faire les boutiques. _Il n'est pas question que le futur Hokage se trimballe aux réceptions officielles, habillé comme un clown,_ je cite. Tu as des instructions : pas de survêtement, pas d'orange, pas de vêtements informes. Sakura est chargée de veiller à ce que tu n'achètes pas n'importe quoi. Tu dois être sexy et classe. Ce sont les propres paroles de l'Hokage.

Sexy et classe… Je la sens mal, celle-là ! Sakura, je compte sur toi.

Ça vaut mieux.

Bon, vous devriez faire vos emplettes maintenant. La première réception a lieu ce soir. Je présente Shikamaru au village. Je pense qu'il appréciera d'avoir des amis auprès de lui.

Naruto s'affala dans le canapé de la suite mise à sa disposition par Gaara, harassé.

J'en peux plus ! Faire les courses avec toi, c'est plus crevant qu'une mission de rang S ! En plus, ça m'a coûté une fortune !

Arrête de te plaindre ! C'était nécessaire… Tu as un rang officiel, maintenant, tu ne peux plus te promener habillé comme un sac à patate ! Et puis, lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant par-dessus le dossier du canapé, tu as un corps superbe, c'est vraiment dommage de le cacher !

Ah, je te plais ? beaucoup?

Tu me plais… Vraiment plus que beaucoup.

Elle fit le tour du canapé et s'assit de biais en direction de Naruto

Tu sais, quand j'ai été prise dans le genjutsu, tu m'as envoyé des images très…sensuelles. Carrément érotiques, même.

Naruto rougit à l'idée qu'elle ait pu voir ses fantasmes les plus secrets. Elle sourit :

J'ai regretté que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. J'aurai voulu que ce soit réel. Je t'aime, Naruto. (elle se pencha vers lui et déposa de petits baisers sur ses joues et le long de sa mâchoire) Je t'aime tel que tu es, Kyuubi compris. C'est ma mère qui m'a aidé à le comprendre.

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle et lui pris le visage entre les mains. Sakura sentit son cœur se dilater dans sa poitrine en voyant l'étincelle de pur bonheur dans ses yeux. _C'est moi qui le rends heureux comme ça ?_ Elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que cette lueur ne quitte jamais ses yeux.

Au fait tu es au courant que ma mère te reluque en douce ? A son âge, elle devrait avoir honte !

Elle a dû dire ça pour te faire réagir, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire.

Faux ! T'es un sacré beau gosse et avec tes nouveaux vêtements, toutes les filles vont craquer sur toi !

Tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. Je t'aime.

Exactement ce qu'il fallait dire. Prépare toi, la réception commence dans une heure.

Sakura se leva du canapé et s'étira. Naruto en profita pour admirer la courbe de ses seins.

Au fait, je t'ai dit que je continuais à recevoir tes émotions ? Pervers !

Naruto parut surpris, puis esquissa un sourire libertin en détaillant Sakura de la tête aux pieds. Le visage de la jeune femme prit une teinte cramoisie. Naruto eut un petit rire rauque :

Ça, c'était pervers !

Les principaux dignitaires de Suna étaient déjà arrivés quand les junins de Konoha arrivèrent dans la salle de réception. Naruto avait envoyé un de ses clones, déguisé en serveur, espionner les invités. Shikamaru, avisant le nombre de personnes présentes, murmura un : galère et fut intercepté par Temari alors qu'il tentait un repli stratégique en direction du buffet. Temari s'agrippa au bras de Shikamaru comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'éclipse et salua Sakura et Naruto.

Naruto ? Tu es … Waouh ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu étais aussi beau gosse !

Naruto regarda sa tenue, dubitatif. Pour lui, hormis la cravate qu'il avait noué de façon lâche autour de son cou, il ne portait rien d'extraordinaire : un pantalon, une chemise et une veste. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'extraordinaire impact de sa tenue à la fois décontractée et classe sur la libido des demoiselles. Ses cuisses puissantes tendaient le tissu de son pantalon à pinces noir qui soulignait aussi son admirable postérieur. La chemise de soie blanche mettait en valeur sa musculature parfaite et laissait entrevoir, grâce aux deux boutons du haut dégrafés, une portion de sa peau de miel. Sa veste, ouverte, lui donnait un petit air décontracté mais sérieux, démenti par la lueur malicieuse de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il était bien plus que séduisant : il était superbe et les demoiselles présentes dans l'assemblée tombèrent sous le coup de son charme inconscient. Il posa sa main sur le dos de Sakura, effleurant la peau laissée nue par le décolleté de sa robe du soir. Tous deux également beaux et séduisants, ils formaient un couple éblouissant. Gaara les présenta aux membres du Conseil de Suna, prenant bien garde à insister sur la parenté de Naruto et sa future nomination. La soirée se passa sans encombre, Naruto ayant réussi, grâce à son charisme habituel, à se mettre les conseillers de Suna dans la poche. Gaara, voyant cela, lui murmura :

La prochaine fois que j'ai des ennuis avec eux, je t'appelle !

Naruto eut un sourire ironique mais ne répliqua rien. Son clone serveur, se dirigea vers Sai, qui, en tant que peintre de la famille Nara, avait également été invité. Pendant que Sai apprenait à Naruto ce qu'il avait découvert, celui-ci naviguait en compagnie de Sakura entre tous les invités, l'échange d'information se faisant ainsi en toute discrétion. Gaara les rejoignit bientôt:

Naruto, j'ai reçu des plaintes à ton sujet : Tu monopolises la plus jolie femme de cette réception. Ces messieurs aimeraient danser !

Naruto sourit à Sakura et l'embrassa rapidement.

A tout à l'heure, ma chérie. Je m'en voudrais de mener ces messieurs au désespoir !


	8. 07 JALOUSIES

**Chapitre 7**

**Jalousies**

Gaara regarda le couple évoluer sur la piste de danse. Il n'était pas le seul : toute la moitié féminine de l'assistance avait l'œil braqué sur le beau blond qui faisait évoluer avec grâce sa cavalière aux cheveux roses. Des chuchotements excités se faisaient entendre le long de leur progression, amenant un micro sourire amusé sur les lèvres du kazekage.

Qui est ce beau blond ? demanda une jeune femme brune à Temari.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. C'est le représentant de Konoha pour mon mariage. Il vient juste d'être nommé successeur de l'actuel Hokage.

Si jeune ?

Oui, et c'est plus que mérité si tu veux mon avis. D'ailleurs, à ce que m'a dit mon fiancé, cela s'est imposé comme une évidence : Tous les chefs de clans ont appuyé sa candidature.

La seule opposition est venue des fossiles du Conseil restreint, ajouta Gaara, mais le chef du clan Hyuga s'est levé, exaspéré, et a demandé au conseil qui mieux que Naruto pourrait prendre la tête du village. Tous les autres chefs de clan ont approuvés. Et Naruto a été nommé.

**FLASHBACK **

La réunion du grand Conseil durait depuis plus d'une heure. Tous les chefs de clans avaient soutenu la candidature de Naruto. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce n'était pas une grande surprise, les enfants des chefs de ces clans étant particulièrement ami avec le blond. Non, la surprise était venue des clans Aburame et Hyuga. Hiashi Hyûga se leva, exaspéré, et s'exclama :

Citez moi un seul ninja à qui le sort du village tient plus à cœur que Naruto et je soutiendrai sa candidature mais vous ne pourrez m'en donner aucun car personne au monde n'aime plus ce village que ce jeune homme. Il a la volonté du feu, il a la puissance nécessaire pour devenir Hokage, il en a les qualités. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

Un peu plus de pondération, répondit Homura Mitokado. Un Hokage ne peut se permettre de parler sans réfléchir et de s'emporter pour un oui ou pour un non !

Vous le jugez sur ce qu'il était il y a dix ans! s'indigna Hiashi Hyugga. Le gamin exubérant et espiègle a mûri. Ma fille et mon neveu le côtoient depuis des années et le tiennent en très haute estime. Et Hinata, même si je lui reproche souvent d'être trop gentille, est un très bon juge en ce qui concerne les gens. Je lui fais toute confiance.

Je reconnais qu'il a un tempérament de feu, ajouta Shikuro Aburame, froidement en détachant bien chaque syllabe, mais cela ne l'empêchera jamais d'agir au mieux des intérêts du village et des valeurs que nous prônons !

Soyons clairs, intervint Shikaku Nara, cette décision influera sur l'avenir du village. Or, l'avenir du village, ce sont nos enfants qui le bâtiront. Ne nous voilons pas la face : nos enfants sont favorables à Naruto Uzumaki, nommer quelqu'un d'autre au poste d'Hokage leur apparaîtra comme une profonde injustice et créera des tensions internes particulièrement dommageable pour le village. Même mon fils, tout en le surnommant le boulet, estime qu'il est le seul choix possible. En tout cas le seul qui lui donne envie de se bouger.

Je suis d'accord, énonça Tsunade. Ils suivront Naruto les yeux fermés même si celui-ci entre en conflit avec l'Hokage parce qu'ils savent qu'il agira toujours pour le bien du village. Je le sais et vous le savez. Ça fait une heure que vous ergotez, Homura, mais vous êtes incapable de me nommer qui que ce soit d'autre, et c'est normal ! Il n'y a pas plus évident comme choix que Naruto Uzumaki. Tout comme il était évident que seul Minato Namikaze était digne d'être le Quatrième !

Elle a raison, Homura, n'oublie pas qu'il est le fils de Minato. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, rappela Koharu Utatane. Je soutiens cette nomination.

L'accord était trouvé.

**Fin du Flashback**

La brunette regarda Gaara et demanda :

Et vous ? En tant que Kage, que pensez-vous de cette nomination ?

Je l'approuve entièrement. Il a toutes les qualités requises pour faire le meilleur des Hokage.

En tout cas, il est vraiment canon ! Il est marié ?

Témari vit là l'occasion de propager la rumeur de la liaison entre Naruto et Sakura.

Marié, non mais il est déjà casé…

Vraiment ? Avec qui ?

La jeune femme avec laquelle il danse.

Mais, elle n'est pas mariée, elle ?

Si. Avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils attendent que le divorce soit prononcé pour se marier mais ça fait un moment qu'ils sont ensemble.

Quel dommage, j'aurai bien tenté ma chance. Regarde-moi ce fessier, Temari !

Ça, je dois bien admettre qu'il a un corps à se damner et un visage d'ange ! Mais je te préviens, si ce que je viens de te dire arrive aux oreilles de Shikamaru, je nierais tout en bloc !

La brunette rit. La musique cessa. Le couple se sépara. Naruto dit quelque chose à Sakura qui la fit rougir et lui déposa un baiser dans son cou. Puis, il la prit par la taille et sortit de la salle après avoir salué Gaara, Shikamaru et Temari. Devisant gaiement, Naruto et Sakura prirent le chemin de leur suite. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Naruto se tourna vers Sakura, le visage soucieux, et énonça gravement :

On a un problème. Saï a été repéré.

Déjà !

Il dit qu'il n'a rien fait qui aurait pu compromettre sa couverture.

Il a bien dû faire quelque chose !

Sakura, c'est un ancien anbu de la racine. S'il dit qu'il n'a rien fait pour se faire repérer, c'est qu'il n'a rien fait…

Ou alors nos adversaires ont été prévenus…

C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Il y a une taupe à Konoha.

C'est impossible ! Seule Maître Tsunade, toi, moi et Saï étions au courant !

Je sais, mais ça vient forcément de quelque part ! Bon, reposons-nous. Demain j'enverrai des clones enquêter.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et attira Sakura sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans parler, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre et de réfléchir au problème. Sakura enfouit son visage dans le cou de Naruto et souffla légèrement sur la petite mèche de cheveux qui s'y blottissait. Naruto sourit paresseusement et offrit davantage son cou aux taquineries de Sakura, la laissant prendre l'initiative. Elle leva la main vers la joue de Naruto. Un rayon de lune se refléta sur son alliance. Elle arrêta son geste aussitôt et se leva. Naruto soupira _: Encore un point pour Uchiwa_, pensa-t-il, déçu. Sakura se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois enfermée, elle resta un moment à regarder pensivement son alliance, puis parut prendre une décision. Elle retira la bague de son doigt, la tint au dessus de la cuvette des WC et, après quelques instants, la laissa tomber. Enfin, avec une satisfaction intense, elle tira la chasse d'eau. _Bye Bye Sasuke_ _!_ Elle retourna dans le salon et se rassit sur les genoux de Naruto. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle enlaça son cou et posa sa tête contre son cœur, apaisée. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés par le voyage, les emplettes et la réception.

La jeune Anbu Hinata Hyûga entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle attendit poliment que Tsunade lui fasse signe de parler, prit une bonne inspiration pour repousser son trac et se lança :

Tsunade-sama, j'ai terminé l'audit annuel que vous m'aviez demandé et j'ai relevé de nombreuses anomalies dans les comptes de certaines personnes.

Lesquelles ?

Homura Mitokado, tout d'abord, qui a reçu de grosses sommes sans pouvoir justifier sa provenance. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas d'un rang assez élevé pour qu'il se sente obligé de répondre à mes questions. Peut-être qu'avec vous, il sera plus loquace. Le second est Izumo Kamizuki qui a lui aussi reçu des sommes apparemment sans justification. Le troisième est Sasuke Uchiwa qui, lui, a retiré de grosses sommes de son compte. Peut-être pour payer sa cavale ?

Ou pour acheter les deux premiers. Continue à chercher Hinata. Je vais interroger le conseiller Mitokado. Etends tes recherches aux villageois. Si nous avons un traître à Konoha, il faut le démasquer. C'est vital !

Hinata hésita, partagée entre loyauté et amitié. _Allons, il faut lui dire_:

Tsunade-sama ? Il y en a encore un.

Qui ça?

Un silence…Puis un nom.

Naruto Namikaze.

Tsunade bondit de son fauteuil et pulvérisa le bureau d'un seul coup de poing :

Quoi ?

Il a dépensé une somme très importante quelques heures avant de partir à Suna. Là encore, aucun justificatif. J'ai demandé à tous nos amis si quelqu'un était au courant d'un gros achat de Naruto mais personne ne sait rien.

Je vois. Il y a sûrement une explication toute bête. Il faut qu'il y en ait une ! je ne peux pas imaginer…. Non, il est innocent !

Bien sûr qu'il est innocent, Tsunade-sama. Il y a encore autre chose. Avant de partir Saï a reçu la visite d'un de ses anciens condisciples de la division Racine. Il a eu l'impression que celle-ci a reprit du service. Il a dit qu'il s'en occuperait en rentrant de mission.

Oui, il est le seul à avoir les compétences pour démantibuler cette fichue Racine !

Mais qui pourrait l'avoir repris à son compte ? !

Shizune choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition:

Maître Tsunade ! Un hibou est arrivé de Suna ! Saï se serait fait repérer mais il semblerait que le lien n'ait pas été fait avec Naruto et Sakura.

Décidément le sort s'acharne !

Naruto soupira : il s'ennuyait. Sakura et Temari étaient parties faire les derniers essayages de la mariée. Ça faisait des heures qu'elles étaient entrées dans cette boutique et que lui-même tournait en rond dans les rues du village. Il avait envoyé deux clones enquêter sur l'affaire d'espionnage puis avait été s'entraîner avec Kankurô qu'il avait rencontré par hasard. Mais celui-ci avait déclaré forfait assez rapidement, découragé par l'énergie inépuisable de Naruto. Désespéré, il était revenu devant la boutique. Sakura était sortie du magasin et lui avait dit qu'il y en avait encore pour un moment. Il soupira une seconde fois et regarda autour de lui. La rue commerçante était assez animée. De chaque coté de la rue, des boutiques. _Tiens, un stand de ramen ! Il faudra que j'y emmène Sakura, à l'occasion. _Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et une voix féminine cria :

Coucou ! qui c'est ?

Kaori ?

Bien vu ! Je suis contente de te revoir, Naruto !

Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait accosté aussi familièrement. C'était une jeune femme de la noblesse sunienne, la descendante d'un des clans les plus puissant de ce village caché. Une jeune femme très belle, rousse aux yeux verts et à la silhouette de rêve. Ils avaient eu une courte liaison lors de sa dernière mission à Suna et s'étaient quittés en excellents termes. La jeune femme sourit et se pendit au cou de Naruto. Ce fut le moment que choisit Sakura pour regarder à travers la vitrine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. De quel droit cette …cette…cette…. greluche se permettait-elle d'approcher _**son**_ mec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il lui caresse la joue ! Elle allait tuer quelqu'un. Lequel des deux, elle n'en savait rien mais ça allait saigner ! Témari remarqua l'aura meurtrière de Sakura, et, curieuse, regarda à son tour. _Ouille !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle allait devoir intervenir rapidement. Elle attrapa Sakura par le bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

Sakura, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré. Naruto est le successeur de Tsunade maintenant, il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une compagne qui ruinerait tous ses efforts à cause de sa jalousie. On lui demande d'être pondéré et responsable. Il faut que tu le sois aussi, si tu veux faire ta vie avec lui. Tu ne dois pas être une entrave à sa carrière. Il est en train de réaliser son rêve, Sakura. Si tu l'aimes, il faut que tu maîtrises ta jalousie, sinon, ça finira par lui porter tort. Crois-moi, une remarque assassine fait parfois plus d'effet qu'un coup.

Sakura se calma. _Si tu l'aimes, il faut que tu maîtrises ta jalousie, sinon, ça finira par lui porter tort._ Temari avait raison. C'était un personnage public à présent, il devait soigner son image. _Je t'aime Naruto, et tu peux compter sur moi. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureux._ Elle allait l'épater par son self control. Elle sortit du magasin, se dirigea vers Naruto, l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se tourna vers Kaori, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres :

Et bien, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

Naruto eut un rire gêné et se gratta derrière la tête.

Sakura, je te présente Kaori. Je suis sortie avec elle il y a longtemps. Kaori, je te présente Sakura, ma fiancée.

Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara Sakura avec son sourire hypocrite numéro un.

Moi de même, Naruto m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

C'est étrange, il n'a jamais ne serai-ce que prononcé votre nom devant moi. Un oubli, sans doute, ajouta-t-elle fielleusement.

Certainement, nous avons passé des moments merveilleux ensemble. C'est un merveilleux partenaire de danse, il a un déhanché absolument exquis !

_Son déhanché est exquis ! Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?_pensa Sakura._ Si elle croit que je n'ai pas saisi l'allusion!_ Elle esquissa un sourire mielleux :

C'est vrai, j'adore danser avec toi, mon chéri, ta façon de bouger est tellement sensuelle, renchérit Sakura en laissant glisser sa main le long du bras de Naruto. Je ne m'en lasse pas !

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à Kaori dont le regard s'assombrit. Elle se renfrogna davantage encore en voyant le geste tendre de Sakura.

Encore faut-il que sa partenaire soit à la hauteur. Le meilleur danseur du monde ne peut rien si sa partenaire est aussi douée qu'un morceau de bois !

Kaori, soupira Naruto, arrêtes ça tu veux ? Est-ce que Temari a bientôt fini là-dedans, Sakura ?

Sakura sourit, ressentant sa gêne. _C'est ça, changes de sujet, mon tout beau, tu n'échapperas pas au règlement de comptes ce soir !_

Temari sentit qu'il était temps de faire diversion. Elle sortit donc du magasin en coup de vent et attrapa Naruto et Sakura par un bras :

Ça y est, j'ai fini ! Salut Kaori, désolée, mais il faut qu'on y aille, j'ai pris trop de temps dans cette boutique et Gaara nous attend tous les trois.

Ils s'éloignèrent en plaisantant. Sakura prit Naruto par la taille et colla sa hanche contre la sienne. Elle sentit sa surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait un tel geste. _Joie, surprise, inquiétude, excitation_. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil :

Un problème, Naruto ?

Juste un retour d'expérience. On a une piste. Allons voir Gaara. Il faut que je lui parle immédiatement.

Arrivés au cabinet du kazekage, Temari renvoya tout le monde et prit place d'office sur le coin du bureau. Naruto posa une fesse sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sakura, elle, choisit une chaise. Naruto se lança immédiatement :

J'ai des nouvelles. Ce matin, j'ai envoyé plusieurs de mes clones enquêter sur notre affaire et ils ont découvert quelques éléments très intéressants. Tout d'abord, le village d'Oto a un nouveau kage. Il s'agit d'un homme très puissant qui a parait-il pour ambition d'annexer tous les villages cachés. Il faut donc se dire qu'il y a sûrement une taupe dans chaque village caché. Hors les seuls villages à avoir une alliance sont Konoha et Suna. Apparemment, son but est de créer des dissensions entre nos deux villages pour affaiblir Konoha. Comme tu l'as dit hier, Gaara, faire échouer le mariage entre Shikamaru et Temari est une bonne façon d'y parvenir mais il y en a une autre.

Laquelle ?

Tuer le représentant de l'Hokage à Suna, par exemple. Surtout s'il s'agit du successeur de l'actuel Hokage.

Tu veux dire que ta vie est en danger !

Je dis seulement que c'est une possibilité, Sakura. Il va falloir rester vigilant. Gaara, je en veux pas te dire ce que tu as à faire mais ce serait une bonne chose d'envoyer une équipe faire une reconnaissance à Oto.

Tu as raison. Temari, occupes-t-en !


	9. 08 L'ESPION DEMASQUE

**Chapitre 8**

**L'espion démasqué**

A peine sortis du bureau de Gaara, Sakura attrapa Naruto par le bras et le remorqua presque jusqu'à leur suite. Dès qu'ils furent dans le salon, elle lâcha son coéquipier et le poussa sur le canapé. Elle se campa devant lui et attaqua d'emblée :

Bon, maintenant accouches ! C'est quoi ce truc avec cette Kaori ?

Kaori ? mais je t'ai tout dit !

Naruto, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Tu lui as caressé la joue !

Je lui retirais une trace de sable sur la joue, je ne la lui caressais pas !

C'est ça, oui ! Et elle s'est retrouvée pendue à ton cou juste parce qu'elle avait trébuché ! Tu es vraiment trop bon de l'avoir rattrapée !

_Elle est jalouse ? C'est génial ! Enfin façon de parler parce que si je n'arrive pas à la calmer, c'est le cimetière direct ! J'imagine l'épitaphe sur ma pierre tombale : Ci-gît Naruto Namikaze, presque petit ami adoré de Sakura Haruno. Paix à son âme ! Bon, si je ne veux pas finir comme ça, il faut que je sois sincère mais surtout que je trouve les mots justes ! Mon petit Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment de gaffer !_

Sakura, calme-toi et assied-toi et je te raconterais tout. (Elle s'assit sur le sofa, le plus loin possible de lui, l'œil étincelant de fureur.) Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais après ton mariage, j'ai enchaîné missions sur missions et…

Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

_Ce n'est pas gagné, pensa-t-il_

Ben, t'étais en lune de miel, j'aurais compris que ce détail t'ai échappé !

Et alors ? Tu étais parti en mission personne ne savait où ! Lune de miel ou pas, je me suis fait un de ces souci pour toi ! Tsunade était inconsciente de te refiler toutes ces missions sans repos ou presque ! et je ne me suis pas gênée pour le lui dire !

Elle n'y était pour rien, c'est moi qui les demandais. Etre à tes côtés toute la journée et te voir, chaque soir, rejoindre Sasuke. C'était trop dur. C'était comme mourir à petit feu. Il fallait que je quitte Konoha. Et comme je n'avais aucune envie de déserter, j'ai supplié Mamie Tsunade de me donner toutes les missions à l'extérieur. Elle a compris tout de suite pourquoi je lui demandais ça. Enfin bref, c'est au cours d'une de ces missions que j'ai rencontré Kaori. Ce devait être une mission conjointe entre Konoha et Suna. Gaara m'a adjoint Kaori. Je n'avais pas le moral à cause de ton mariage. Elle était jolie, cultivée, elle m'a dragué…Disons que je me suis laissé faire. J'ai couché avec elle deux ou trois fois avant de la quitter. On est resté en bons termes. Fin de l'histoire. C'était la première fois que je la revoyais depuis. Tu vois… Y'a vraiment pas grand-chose à en dire.

Et moi, je suis persuadée qu'elle n'a pas renoncé à toi. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle s'est pendue à ton cou, c'est évident !

Tu te trompes. Quand elle a commencé à me draguer, je ne lui ai pas caché que s'il y avait un jour quelque chose entre nous, ce serait purement sexuel et forcément de courte durée. Elle l'a accepté.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués :

Minute, Papillon ! Tu lui as dis ça « texto » ?

Ben oui.

Et elle ne t'a pas éclaté la tronche ?

Ben non, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ! Non, rien…Laisse tomber … Elle a dû se dire qu'elle finirait par t'avoir à la longue.

Il sourit tendrement et se rapprocha d'elle :

Tu te fais des idées, je te jure .J'ai toujours été honnête envers elle. Je ne lui ai jamais laissé le moindre espoir. Tu es la seule que j'aime, Sakura et si tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre.

Tu me le promets ? Tu ne me quitteras pas?

Je te le promets.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il lui prit les deux mains, les embrassa tendrement et la regarda dans les yeux :

Je t'aime depuis dix ans. Si j'avais pu arrêter de t'aimer, ce serait déjà fait. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il s'avança un peu plus pour l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces :

Attends une seconde, si tu crois que tu va t'en sortir si facil….

Naruto l'avait fait taire d'un baiser. Sakura oublia instantanément tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle lui lança les bras autour du cou et se guinda pour approfondir le baiser. Il la saisit par les hanches et la souleva pour la plaquer contre lui. En réponse, elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et les caressa effrontément. Encouragée par le gémissement qu'elle obtint en réponse à son geste audacieux, elle déplaça sa main droite vers le torse de Naruto et le caressa doucement, goûtant la texture unique de sa peau. Naruto soupira d'aise et resserra sa prise sur ses hanches. Trois petits coups retentirent contre la porte et la voix de Temari retentit :

Naruto, Sakura, le dîner est servi !

Non !

La protestation de Naruto avait un accent désespéré qui fit rire Sakura. Celle-ci lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis lui murmura, à la manière d'une promesse :

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, va !

Naruto, Sakura ? Vous êtes là ?

Oui, cria Sakura, on arrive !

Attends, je ne peux pas y aller, là !

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que tu m'as tellement excité que j'ai une érection, voilà pourquoi! t'as d'autres questions de ce genre ?

Mon pauvre chéri, que comptes-tu faire pour y remédier ?

Ça t'amuse, hein ?

Beaucoup !

Va dîner, je résous le problème et je te rejoins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto quitta sa suite et s'engagea dans le couloir. Soudain, une volée de shurikens vint se planter à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans ses excellents réflexes, il les aurait reçus en pleine poitrine. Il sortit le kunai dont il ne se séparait jamais, prêt à en découdre. L'agresseur était entièrement masqué. De taille moyenne, il semblait plutôt fluet. Naruto attaqua et lui porta un coup de pied sauté mais dû faire face à une technique de suiton qu'il coupa en deux grâce à son affinité vent. Le choc des deux techniques détruisit le mur du couloir dans un bruit assourdissant. Il sentit une douleur aiguë au flanc mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il fabriqua deux clones pour occuper l'adversaire pendant qu'il créait son rasengan. Il lui insuffla ensuite son affinité vent et le lança sur son ennemi. Celui-ci le reçu en pleine poitrine. Il parvint cependant à se relever. Sans attendre, Naruto lui administra une volée de coups de pieds et de poings portés à une vitesse ahurissante. L'agresseur s'affala sur le sol. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui retira son masque au moment où Gaara, Sakura, Temari et Kankuro arrivaient, alertés par le bruit. Gaara donna l'ordre de soigner et d'emprisonner l'inconnu à fin d'interrogatoire. Sakura s'approcha de Naruto et poussa une exclamation catastrophée :

Tu es blessé ! Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner.

Sakura passa son bras autour des épaules de Naruto et l'entraîna vers leur suite.

Mais j'ai faim, moi ! protesta le blond. Tu ne peux pas regarder ça après le repas ?

Et te regarder te vider de ton sang pendant que tu t'empiffres ? Pas question !

Mais Sakura…

Pas de mais ! Tu me suis et tu te tais !

La petite scène avait amené un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Témari qui s'écria :

Ne t'en fais pas Naruto ! Je t'envoie un plateau-repas !

Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Sakura et souffla :

Si c'était pour en arriver là, on aurait mieux fait de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé avant d'être dérangés !

Mais tu penses qu'à ça! lui murmura-t-elle

T'avais qu'à pas me tripoter les fesses ! C'est ta faute aussi.

On a pas idée, aussi, d'être sacré plus beau c** de Konoha ! comment tu veux que je résiste !

Sacré quoi ?

Naruto s'était arrêté net, abasourdi. Sakura le regarda et, voyant son air égaré, éclata de rire. Elle poussa la porte de leur suite et le poussa dans le sofa.

Allez Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant, quand même.

Au courant de quoi ?

Tous les ans, les femmes de Konoha se réunissent et élisent les plus beaux garçons de Konoha. Il y a cinq catégories : le plus beau gosse, le mec le plus classe les plus beaux yeux, le plus beau postérieur, et la plus belle musculature. D'habitude, Sasuke remportait toutes les catégories. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas trop de concurrence mais depuis quelques années, tu lui fais de l'ombre. Les votes sont devenus acharnés. Cette année, tu as remporté les catégories du plus beau postérieur et de la plus belle musculature, tu as été premier ex æquo avec Sasuke pour les plus beaux yeux, et tu es arrivé second, juste derrière Sasuke, pour les deux autres catégories. Autant dire que tu es le second plus beau gosse de Konoha.

Juste après Sasuke, une fois de plus, soupira Naruto.

C'est vrai qu'il est très beau mais s'il y avait une catégorie pour le caractère, il serait dans les profondeurs du classement, et ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Vous êtes beaux tous les deux, mais toi, tu as du charme…Bon, maintenant, déshabilles-toi que je vois cette plaie.

Sakura fit la grimace en voyant la plaie. Kyuubi aurait dû commencer à la soigner mais il n'y avait aucune trace de cicatrisation.

Je ne comprends pas, Kyuubi n'a pas commencé à guérir la plaie. Comment ça se fait ?

La fusion entre dans sa phase finale, Kyuubi m'a prévenu qu'il ne pourrait plus intervenir comme avant. Je récupérerais ses facultés de guérison quand la fusion sera achevée. Il se peut même que ça me rende malade.

Sakura ne répondit pas et soigna Naruto à l'aide de son chakra. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Naruto cria d'entrer et Gaara apparut dans le salon :

Naruto, l'espion a parlé.

Déjà ?

Peu de personnes se taisent longtemps face à notre inquisiteur. Il a des méthodes de tortionnaire et il s'est fait une certaine réputation de sadisme. Résultat : quand un prisonnier apprend qui va mener l'interrogatoire, il lui dit tout avant qu'il ne commence _**la persuasion**_.

Qu'a-tu appris ?

Il travaille pour le village caché d'Oto. Il avait pour mission de te tuer et d'en faire porter la responsabilité sur un ninja de Suna afin de provoquer un incident diplomatique entre Konoha et Suna. Il a un contact à Suna mais a refusé de donner son identité. Celui-ci est chargé de faire capoter le mariage par tous les moyens. Comme tu le soupçonnais, le village d'Oto a un nouveau kage. Naruto, c'est Sasuke. Il veut détruire Konoha à la fois de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. L'attaque se fera conjointement. Il s'est attaqué à Suna pour isoler Konoha et nous empêcher d'intervenir. Il a payé certains membres du conseil pour t'empêcher de devenir hokage. Il craint que, devenu hokage, tu ne réussisses à réunir tous les villages cachés. Ça rendrait Konoha invulnérable et empêcherait Sasuke de mettre en œuvre sa vengeance. Il sait que Oto n'a pas la puissance nécessaire pour affronter Konoha à la loyale.

Je vois. Il va falloir accentuer la protection de Shikamaru et Temari et faire surveiller toute personne ayant un lien avec ce mariage. Oh, pardon Gaara, j'oubliais que je ne suis pas à Konoha. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Exactement ce que tu as dit. Je vais envoyer des patrouilles surveiller les environs, renforcer la protection prévue pour le mariage et je vais assigner deux anbus à ta protection.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège !

C'est non négociable, Naruto. Tu es le représentant de Konoha à Suna. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, ce sera la fin de notre alliance. En tant que chef de ce village, j'ai le devoir de tout faire pour éviter un incident diplomatique. Tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire ta tête brûlée : tu as un rôle officiel, maintenant !

Ok, fais comme tu le sens mais je veux qu'on me laisse un peu d'intimité !

Naturellement. Les seuls ninjas pervers se trouvent à Konoha, je te le rappelle. Les miens n'ont aucun penchant de voyeur. Tu auras un anbu à ta porte et un au-dessous de tes fenêtres. Ils t'accompagneront dans tes déplacements. Pour le reste, Sakura et toi êtes assez puissants pour prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

Merci, Gaara.

Oh, je compte toujours sur toi pour me démasquer mon espion.

Sakura raccompagna le Kazekage à la porte et revint vers Naruto. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se blottit contre son torse.

Quand j'ai entendu les bruits de combat, j'étais sûre que tu étais dans le coup ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te la jouer solo ?

Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Il m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, je te signale !

Je sais, excuses-moi. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur de te perdre avant d'avoir pu être … vraiment avec toi. Naruto, je t'aime tellement ! Je t'en prie, serres-moi fort …

Il lui obéit, l'attirant sur ses genoux et la serrant contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son cou, respirant son parfum léger et cependant si féminin. Il commença à déposer de petits baisers le long de son cou. Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi, bercés par leur tendresse mutuelle, se rassurant par leur présence. Sakura déposa une série de petits baisers tendres le long du cou de Naruto et suçota le creux de la clavicule. Naruto se raidit, aux aguets. Il se leva d'un coup, envoyant Sakura sur les fesses.

M**** ! ce n'est pas vrai ! On est mal, là, on est mal. Sakura, va chercher Temari et Gaara , je m'occupe de prévenir Shikamaru.

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Je sais qui est l'espion ! Il faut faire vite !

Il sortit précipitamment et Sakura l'entendit marteler la porte de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, ouvre !

Galère, Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Réunion dans ma chambre dans dix minutes. Je vais chercher les autres !

Il ne laissa pas Shikamaru lui poser d'autres questions et l'attrapa par le bras. Il le traîna littéralement jusqu'à sa suite. Sakura revint peu après, suivie de Gaara et Témari. Naruto attendit que tous se soient assis et commença à parler :

Un de mes clones a découvert l'identité de votre espion. Depuis le début, tout comme Shikamaru, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de votre entourage. J'aurai aimé me tromper.

De qui s'agit-il ?demanda Gaara, tendu.

C'est la fiancée de Kankuro. Je suis désolé.

Témari se passa une main sur le visage, atterrée. Cette femme, qu'ils avaient accepté dans leur famille, qu'elle avait estimé assez pour lui demander d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, cette femme n'avait cessé de les tromper et les trahir ! Comment allait-ils pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à leur frère ? Lui qui était si heureux ! Il allait être dévasté…Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara et vit que celui-ci ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures draconiennes et malheureusement, leur frère se trouverait au beau milieu de la tourmente. Il allait souffrir mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher. Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme pour puiser le courage de poser la question fatidique :

Bon, on fait quoi, alors ?

L'heure suivante passa à étudier la meilleure statégie. Finalement, le plan de Shikamaru fut adopté. Témari devait prévenir Kankuro. Quand cela serait fait, on ferait arrêter sa fiancée. Tout devait être fait très vite pour éviter que celle-ci ne se doute de quelque chose et ne s'échappe.


	10. 09 FUSION EN COURS

**Chapitre 9**

**Fusion en cours**

Naruto se leva du canapé et adressa un sourire las à Shikamaru, Témari et Sakura.

Désolé de vous laisser en plan mais je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher.

Ses interlocuteurs le dévisagèrent, inquiets. Naruto, fatigué ? Cet hyperactif réputé pour son endurance et son énergie inépuisables ? Sakura résuma bien la pensée de tous en demandant :

Ça ne va pas, Naruto ? Tu es malade ?

Ce n'est rien. Ma blessure me lance et je me sens complètement à plat. Ça ira mieux demain, répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue. A demain, tout le monde.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Shikamaru fixa Sakura et lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Pourquoi sa blessure n'est pas refermée ?

La fusion avec Kyuubi est en train de s'achever. Kyuubi ne peut plus intervenir jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit complète. J'ai l'impression que ça affecte la santé de Naruto plus que ce que je m'imaginais. Il m'a dit que la fusion le rendrait peut-être malade. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Moi non plus, renchérit Shikamaru. C'est tellement inhabituel que j'ai l'impression qu'une catastrophe va nous tomber sur le nez.

On fera rien de bon, ce soir. Laissons-le se reposer et demain, nous aviserons, proposa Sakura.

J'espère que Gaara a pu faire arrêter cette traîtresse, soupira Témari.

Dès que ce sera fait, il faudra agir vite. N'oubliez pas que cette fois, notre adversaire est Sasuke. Ce n'est pas un imbécile. Dès que les renseignements n'arriveront plus, il saura que son réseau à Suna est démantelé. Cela va l'inciter à accélérer ses projets afin de nous surprendre. Si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre, il va falloir l'affronter. Et vite. Et avec le niveau de Sasuke, le seul qui puisse le combattre avec de bonnes chances de succès, c'est Naruto. Seulement, si la fusion avec Kyubbi l'affaiblit autant, c'est perdu d'avance. Je suis sûr que Naruto en est conscient

Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète, avoua Témari. Nous savons maintenant que le but de Sasuke est de détruire Konoha et de soumettre les autres villages. Or, tous les kages ou leurs représentants seront réunis pour notre mariage. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait d'attaquer ce jour-là et de tuer les Kage ?

Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Les villages éliraient de nouveaux Kage et tout serait à recommencer.

Mais les villages se retrouveraient sans chef, ils en seront forcément déstabilisés, même pour un court moment. Que se passerait-il si Sasuke attaquait à ce moment ?

Tu veux dire : attaquer tous les villages en même temps ? C'est du délire ! Otto n'a pas la puissance nécessaire pour faire une telle chose !

Leur chef est Sasuke. Il a succédé à Orochimaru. Il a donc eu tout le temps de former des ninjas d'élite… Peut-être qu'Oto fait semblant d'être faible pour mieux frapper.

Galère… Ce serait très risqué. Avec un plan pareil, il prend le risque de se faire laminer. Tu te rends compte qu'en faisant ça il se retrouverait confronté à tous les réceptacles ?

Il n'en reste plus tant que ça, après le passage de l'Akatsuki, répliqua Témari.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Annuler le mariage ?

Non, l'avancer. Les kages arrivent demain pour la plupart. Pourquoi ne pas avancer la date à après-demain ? Sasuke ne s'attendra pas à ça. Et je t'avoue que moi, ça me rassurerait.

Faut voir ça avec Gaara, répondit Shikamaru Après tout, c'est lui qui doit nous marier. L'avantage, c'est que ça nous permettrait de couper l'herbe sous les pieds de Sasuke. Ainsi, Naruto et Sakura pourrait revenir à Konoha avant que Sasuke s'aperçoive que ses espions sont hors d'état de nuire. L'inconvénient, c'est que Choji et Ino ne seront pas là à temps. Et Choji devait être mon témoin.

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. De toute façon, je n'ai plus de demoiselle d'honneur non plus puisqu'à l'heure actuelle, elle doit se trouver dans un cul de basse fosse. Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Gaara a dû avertir Kankuro et avec son tact, je crains le pire. Je croire que je vais aller le voir pour le consoler.

Le couple prit congé et Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre. Le grand lit était vide mais elle sut où se trouvait le jeune homme en entendant la douche. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Alertée, Sakura se précipita vers la porte de la salle de bain et frappa doucement le battant.

Naruto, appela-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse. Puis un faible gémissement. Elle poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. Naruto était nu, à genoux, le torse penché vers l'avant, appuyé sur un coude, une main crispée sur le sceau de Kyubi. Il semblait souffrir énormément. Sakura se précipita vers lui. Elle l'ausculta rapidement et se figea, stupéfaite. Le chakra de Naruto était complètement perturbé. _C'est normal qu'il soit aussi fatigué_, pensa-t-elle. _J'espère que la fusion ne va pas durer trop longtemps sinon cela pourrait mettre sa vie en danger et je ne peux rien faire._

Allez, Naruto, relève-toi ! Je vais t'aider à te mettre au lit.

Il parut entendre ses paroles et se redressa sur les genoux. Sakura se pencha vers lui, genoux pliés et lui passa un bras sous les aisselles. Elle mit sa main sur son torse pour le stabiliser et empêcher qu'il ne parte en avant. Il parut faire un effort considérable et réussi à se mettre debout. Sakura censura les pensées pas très catholiques qui lui traversèrent l'esprit au contact du corps _**nu **_de l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'attacha à agir comme toute bonne infirmière le ferait. Elle le mena jusqu'au lit et l'aida à s'allonger. Elle essuya tendrement les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit et s'allongea à ses côtés, se blottissant contre lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle puisse faire. Rien d'autre que rester à ses côtés et l'entourer de son affection. Il s'agita. Elle lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant des mots tendres :

Chut, mon amour. Dors. Je veille sur toi. Je suis là.

Il s'apaisa comme s'il l'avait entendu. Elle s'endormit contre lui, une main sur sa poitrine. Naruto s'éveilla en pleine nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux et referma les bras sur Sakura. Il entendit Kyuubi lui parler.

Naruto. La fusion s'achève. Je vais te dire adieu. Je vais modifier ton chakra pour lui donner la capacité de régénération que tu tenais du mien. Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu. Demain matin tout sera fini. Tu pourras alors trouver quelqu'un pour libérer en toi la puissance des Namikaze. Tu vas devenir le ninja le plus puissant de tous les temps. Jamais je n'ai été aussi fier de mon réceptacle. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ? Ouiiiin ! C'est vraiment terrible… je suis devenu gentil ! beurk ! Ce gamin m'a transformé en lavette !

Naruto rit doucement en entendant Kyubi se lamenter. Les jérémiades du renard le mettaient en joie, surtout depuis que son changement de nature avait eu lieu et qu'il avait accepté de disparaître pour permettre à son réceptacle de développer sa pleine puissance. Ce satané renard lui manquerait…un peu. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti au niveau de son sceau s'était atténuée mais il sentait toujours cette fatigue invincible qui lui demandait un effort surhumain pour ne serait-ce que bouger un bras. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Sakura se réveilla la première le lendemain matin. Elle se redressa légèrement et contempla l'adonis couché à ses côtés. Qu'il était beau dans son sommeil, détendu, abandonné, _**nu**_. On dirait un archange. Tout son être dégageait une impression de pureté… tout à fait trompeuse quand on était confrontée comme elle à sa sensualité presque animale. Oui quand Naruto se mettait en mode « séduction », il n'avait plus rien d'angélique, il devenait plutôt diaboliquement charnel. Elle souleva légèrement la couette pour dégager le haut du torse et se rincer l'œil à volonté. Elle fit glisser son regard sur les pectoraux saillants, s'attarda sur les boutons de chair plus foncés, et au prix d'un effort considérable, s'abstint de les toucher. Elle continua son exploration, descendit vers le nombril, admira les abdominaux biens dessinés et fit courir son regard le long du fin duvet blond qui se perdait sous la couette. Curieuse d'en voir plus, elle souleva davantage la couverture et arriva enfin au sexe au repos, étonnée par sa taille imposante à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Il est vraiment bien monté, se dit-elle, avant de rougir violemment à cette pensée plutôt crue, tout à fait indigne d'une jeune femme bien élevée. _Et puis m****, qui a dit que j'étais bien élevée ! Là, je me sens plutôt ….libertine et impudique_. Fascinée, elle vit la virilité se soulever légèrement.

Le spectacle te plait ? demanda une voix grave.

Elle tressaillit et porta ses yeux sur le visage de son homme qui la regardait avec amusement, se divertissant visiblement de sa gêne d'avoir été surprise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Décidée à ne pas baisser les yeux, elle répliqua crânement :

Enormément. Tu te sens mieux ?

Je ne suis pas encore très vaillant mais oui. La fusion est terminée, Kyubi n'est plus. Il ne reste plus que des traces de lui. Traces que je transmettrais à mes enfants, expliqua-t-il en touchant les cicatrices sur son visage.

On ne les voit presque plus mais elles donnent de la personnalité à ton visage. Elles font parties de toi. Je les aime.

Je ne parlais pas seulement de ces cicatrices, il les auront ou pas, ça dépendra du hasard, je parlais de ma capacité de guérison. Kyubi a trafiqué mon chakra pour que j'obtienne sa capacité de régénération. Et ça, je le transmettrais à mes enfants en même temps que la puissance des Namikaze.

Trois coups discrets contre la porte de leurs appartements décidèrent Sakura à se lever pour aller ouvrir après avoir enjoint à Naruto de s'habiller.

Les visiteurs n'étaient autres que Témari et Shikamaru. Ceux-ci venaient s'enquérir de la santé de Naruto et leur demander un service.

Mon frère a accepté d'avancer la date du mariage mais nous n'avons plus de témoins et nous voudrions savoir si vous accepteriez de remplir ce rôle pour nous.

Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Naruto qui avait juste passé un boxer.

Non mais, Naruto! hurla Sakura, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à moitié nu ? Je t'avais dit de t'habiller !

Mais je suis habillé !

La réplique la laissa interdite. Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

_Désespérant…Il appelle ça s'habiller! pensa Sakura, découragée Il est définitivement inaccessible à toute pudeur, celui-là... Et la môme Témari qui le dévore du regard comme si c'était sa friandise préférée. Si elle continue, amie ou pas, je lui saute à la gorge ! Je suis la seule à avoir le droit de le voir en petite tenue ! Il est à moi ! J'vais quand même pas lui mettre une pancarte autour du cou !_

Galère, Naruto. J'espère que tu seras plus couvert que ça le jour du mariage sinon on va tous se noyer dans la bave de Témari.

Je ne bave pas !

Non, à peine ! T'as la langue qui pend jusqu'au sol.

N'importe quoi ! Et puis même, t'es jaloux ou quoi ?

Naturellement ! Tu ne le serais pas toi, si les rôles étaient inversés ?

Si tu matais Naruto, je me poserais des questions en effet !

Fille galère ! C'est trop fatigant de discuter avec toi.

En tout cas, Témari, ajouta Sakura malicieusement, tu viens d'avouer que tu matais Naruto ! Et là, c'est à moi que tu vas avoir affaire !

Au secours ! J'le ferais plus !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire

Sakura redevint sérieuse

Comment va Kankuro ?

Pas génial. Il a commencé par tout casser chez lui puis il s'est effondré. J'ai préféré passer la nuit à ses côtés. J'avais peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Ce matin il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mais je reste inquiète. Et le fait que nous nous marions demain risque de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je lui ai dit que si c'était trop dur pour lui, je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il ne vienne pas à la cérémonie mais il m'a répondu qu'il refusait de faire un tel affront à Shikamaru, que certaines personnes s'imagineraient qu'il désapprouve ce mariage.

.

Naruto passa un bras autour de la taille de Sakura et respira un bon coup. Dans quelques minutes, il allait être présenté aux autres Kage. Dès cet instant, il deviendrait le très officiel représentant de Konoha, habilité à parler au nom de son village. Il sentit sa tension nerveuse resserrer son étreinte. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et s'il faisait une gaffe ? S'il disait un mot malheureux et déclanchait une guerre sans le vouloir ? C'était quand même lui le roi de la gaffe. Sakura sentit son stress et lui caressa discrètement le dos en signe de soutien. Gaara vint les accueillir dès leur entrée dans la salle de réception et pilota Naruto parmi les invités, le présentant aux différents kage présents. Si le Raikage se contenta d'un signe de tête, la mizukage, elle, tenta, avec beaucoup de persévérance, de lui soutirer un rendez-vous. Naruto tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il était déjà en couple mais ça ne parut pas la gêner.

_Mais comment je vais m'en sortir de celle-là ? Se demanda Naruto, au bord de la crise de nerf. Entre la vieille qui refuse de comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas et Sakura qui, je le vois bien, ne va pas tarder à perdre patience, je suis servi ! Il ne manquerait plus que Kaori ou une autre de mes ex rapplique et ce serait l'apothéose !_

Tu danses beau blond ?

_Kaori ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ! Bon, éliminons la de l'équation avant que Sakura fasse un esclandre. Je vois sa veine sur la tempe qui ressort, c'est mauvais signe !_

Danser avec toi ? Non, je n'ai pas envie.

_Sur ce coup-là, je me comporte comme un parfait goujat mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Il va bien falloir qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis plus libre !_

Aaaah Naruto-kun !

_Naruto-kun ? V'là autre chose ! Et d'ailleurs, qui sont ces folles à se précipiter comme ça sur moi en braillant ? AAAAAAH ! Mais combien elles sont ? Il en vient de partout ! Au secours ! Et Shikamaru qui en rit aux larmes ! Il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de tout raconter à Choji et Ino. Misère, tout Konoha va en faire les gorges chaudes ! Gaara me regarde…en riant ? J'ai l'air si paniqué que ça ? Traître ! Tu ne pourrais pas me sortir de là ?_

Alors, Naruto, s'exclame Témari, tu as un fan-club, maintenant !

_Un fan-club ? Moi ? Elles sont toutes devenues folles ! J'ai juste changé de fringues, je n'ai pas gagné le prix Nobel ! AAAAH ! Mais arrêtez de me coller, je ne peux plus respirer ! Je le jure : je ne me moquerais plus jamais de Sasuke et son fan-club ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est devenu gay ! J'avais tout mis sur le dos d'Orochimaru mais à subir ces folles toute ces années… il y a de quoi en venir aux pires extrémités !_

Sakura en avait assez. Elle avait patiemment supporté les avances de cette vieille momie de mizukage, elle avait pu se contenir (difficilement, certes, mais elle avait néanmoins réussi) face à cette peste de Kaori. La réaction de Naruto et la manière tout à fait mufle dont il avait repoussé Kaori avait même satisfait ses instincts de vengeance et l'avait aidé à se dominer. Oui mais voilà, l'arrivée des folles furieuses, des _fans,_ était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le fleuve ! Ben oui, un vase était bien trop petit pour contenir toute sa jalousie. Si elle était honnête, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était sa fan numéro un mais elle, Naruto l'aimait et c'était réciproque alors dehors, les greluches ! Sauf que faire un esclandre devant tous les kages discréditerait Naruto et elle s'était juré de ne jamais rien faire qui entraverait son accession en tant que Hokage. Il lui fallait donc agir avec discernement. Après sa rencontre avec Kaori, elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit sur un plan d'action au cas où ce type de situation se présenterait. Il était temps de le mettre en œuvre :

_Marquer son territoire :_Elle s'approcha de Naruto et lui enlaça la taille. Les fans de Naruto eurent un temps d'arrêt et lui décochèrent des regards noirs. Elle sourit à Naruto et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. _Vous voilà prévenues !_

_Surprendre :_ Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, l'air faussement innocent :

Tu me négliges ce soir, mon amour.

Désolé, mon ange, je devais discuter avec les kages des autres villages. Mais je me rattraperais ce soir, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Tu as réussi à parler politique avec toutes ces demoiselles autour de toi pour te _distraire_ ! Tu n'as même pas dansé avec elles. Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elles.

Que veux-tu, tu es la seule qui existe à mes yeux !

_Désarmer : _Elle fit ostensiblement glisser sa main au bas des reins de Naruto et lui murmura à l'oreille, assez fort cependant pour que tous entendent :

Au fait chéri, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais manger ce soir. C'est un jour spécial pour nous, tu n'as pas oublié ? _Pitié Naruto, rentre dans le jeu !_

Comment veux-tu que j'oublie notre anniversaire ? Ce jour est gravé dans ma mémoire !

_achever l'adversaire :_

Ne te fatigue pas trop, ce soir. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

J'adore tes surprises, elles sont toujours si _excitantes_.

Celle-ci, tu vas l'adorer ! Tu peux te libérer de tes obligations ? j'ai envie de danser !

Pour toi, j'ai toujours le temps !

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto et Sakura rentraient dans leurs appartements. Sitôt la porte fermée, Naruto prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Celle-ci approfondit le baiser et le repoussa gentiment. Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Naruto se laissa conduire docilement et s'assit sur le lit, attirant Sakura entre ses genoux écartés. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amour et l'enlaça. La douceur de cette étreinte, sa tendresse, émut Sakura qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, se contentant de lisser les mèches rebelles. Naruto relâcha la pression et incita Sakura à se retourner. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair le long du dos de Sakura, faisant apparaître la peau blanche sur laquelle il déposa un chapelet de baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sakura frissonna de plaisir. Encouragé par cette réaction, Naruto lui ôta sa robe qui tomba en corolle à ses pieds. Sakura l'enjamba et la propulsa plus loin d'un coup de pied. Elle exerça une pression sur le torse de Naruto pour le repousser de quelques centimètres et lui permettre de déboutonner sa chemise. Le vêtement alla rejoindre la robe. Les mains des deux amants parcouraient la peau de l'autre, retirant vêtements et sous-vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent nus. Les lèvres suivirent alors le même trajet, embrassant, suçotant, cherchant les points sensibles, les trouvant et s'y attardant. Les gémissements succédèrent aux soupirs, la passion à la tendresse. Soudain Naruto s'arrêta. Sakura, fâchée, s'exclama :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Ce n'est rien. (Naruto se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter mais certaines choses devaient être dites) C'est juste… Que je n'ai rien pour nous protéger.

Et il y a des risques sanitaires ?

En ce qui me concerne, non. Je me suis toujours protégé et j'ai passé les tests il y a trois mois et tout était normal. Je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis. C'est juste une question de… contraception.

Aucun risque sanitaire pour moi aussi et pour le reste… je serais heureuse et fière de porter ton enfant.

Je pourrais aussi me retirer avant, proposa Naruto sans enthousiasme, mais il y a le risque que je me loupe.

Je vais sans doute trop vite pour toi vu que je ne suis pas encore divorcée mais j'ai terriblement envie de cet enfant. J'ai peur de refaire une fausse couche mais en même temps rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que d'être enceinte de toi.

Tu es sûre de toi ? On ne pourra plus revenir en arrière.

Naruto, je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi, porter tes enfants, te rendre heureux et vieillir auprès de toi. Quand finiras-tu par le comprendre ? Je suis à toi tout comme tu es à moi. Nous sommes unis par un lien indissoluble. Je t'aime ! alors maintenant, vas-tu me le faire ce bébé, oui ou non ?

Oui.

Il l'embrassa, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser puis, quittant ses lèvres, promena sa bouche le long de la mâchoire. Elle lui caressa le dos, fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses et en éprouva la fermeté, la douceur et l'élasticité de la peau. Il suçota le creux du cou, mordilla l'arrondi de l'épaule, trouva les seins, s'y attarda et caressa les flancs de sa petite amie. Les mains glissèrent le long des cuisses, raffermirent leur prise sur celles-ci et les fit remonter sur sa taille. Sakura se laissa faire docilement et enlaça la taille de Naruto de ses jambes. Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux émeraude et lui offrit un regard merveilleux, saturé d'amour, de désir et de tendresse. Il plongea alors en elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux, lui exprimant par le regard tout ce qu'il ressentait, la moindre nuance, la moindre émotion, attentif au moindre de ses gémissements, de ses cris. Il attendit qu'elle atteigne le dernier palier du plaisir avant de s'autoriser à jouir. Il s'effondra sur elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Maintenant, ils étaient vraiment un couple. L'avenir était obscurci par les menaces de Sasuke sur Konoha mais pour elle, il s'annonçait néanmoins radieux. Elle osait à peine y croire. Naruto lui avait fait l'amour. Enfin le sort avait fini de s'acharner sur eux. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Suna, 9h25

Sakura s'éveilla, un poids sur l'estomac. Naruto avait posé sa tête sur elle, une de ses mains reposant sur sa cuisse. Elle sourit largement : Naruto, son ami, son amour, _son amant._ De ce point de vue-là, la nuit avait été très instructive. Naruto s'était révélé un amant très expérimenté, doux, et attentif. _Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'il était aussi doué au lit ! Ça ne m'étonne plus que ses ex continuent de lui courir après ! D'un autre coté, à quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part d'un homme formé par les deux plus grands pervers de Konoha. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il l'a acquise, cette expérience ! Mais quelle nuit ! _Elle tourna les yeux vers le réveil et….

Debout, Naruto ! on va être en retard ! La cérémonie commence à 10h !

Elle se retourna pour faire glisser la tête de Naruto de son buste et l'enjamba pour se lever. Naruto tenta de l'attraper au passage pour lui voler un baiser mais elle lui échappa en riant :

« Si nous sommes à l'heure à l'église, tu l'auras ton baiser !

Naruto sortit du lit comme s'il avait été piqué par un cactus. Il se précipita dans la douche, retenu par une Sakura qui glapit :

Tu triches ! Comment je vais faire pour me laver maintenant ?

Y'a toujours le lavabo !

Mais il faut que je me lave les cheveux !

Naruto sortit la tête de la douche :

On partage ?

Elle le regarda, soupçonneuse :

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on arrive à l'heure si on partage la douche…

Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te retenir de me toucher ?

Sakura laissa échapper une exclamation outragée

Oh, quel culot ! Qui m'a réveillée trois fois cette nuit parce que monsieur voulait un câlin?

Tu perds du temps, là. Tu vas vraiment être en retard si tu continues à argumenter.

Très bien, pousses-toi de là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se rendirent à l'église. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Gaara. Il regarda Naruto qui tenait Sakura par la taille et eut un petit sourire entendu :

T'as pas perdu de temps, on dirait… depuis hier soir !

Naruto rougit d'autant plus que Sakura avait fait glisser sa main sur les fesses de son amant. _Décidément, ça devient une habitude de me peloter les fesses _!


	11. 10 SOUPCONS

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Après nombre tâtonnements et crises de nerfs, j'ai enfin compris qu'il était impossible de répondre directement aux reviews anonymes. (Je sais, il m'a fallu le temps mais l'anglais et moi ça fait deux !) J'ai donc pris la décision de répondre à chacun et chacune en début ou fin de chaque chapitre._

_**Aoquest** : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras la fin. Cette fic est déjà terminée. Il ne reste qu'à la poster. Je te remercie de laisser une trace de ton passage à chaque chapitre, ça met du baume au cœur !_

_**Une fille** : Tu dis que tu n'es pas douée pour commenter mais même un « j'ai aimé, j'ai pas aimé ceci ou cela » est très important pour moi. _

_**Lisa** : Je te remercie de ces compliments, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise._

CHAPITRE 10

Soupçons

Naruto desserra sa cravate et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Cette cérémonie de mariage n'en finissait pas. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux pour ses amis, bien au contraire. Il espérait bien d'ailleurs pouvoir les imiter à son tour. Et il avait été tout à fait ravi d'être leur témoin. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait d'être déguisé en pingouin pour l'occasion avec cette fichue cravate qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'étrangler. Non, ce qui lui gâchait tout le plaisir, c'était cette horde de folles furieuses qui le pourchassait partout. Et voilà comment le puissant Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, futur Hokage de Konoha, se retrouvait à se cacher derrière une plante verte pour échapper à ses fans. Gaara l'avait vu faire et était parti dans un fou rire inextinguible sous le regard éberlué de toute l'assistance, guère habituée à voir le kazekage s'esclaffer. Naruto l'avait fusillé du regard mais ça n'avait réussi qu'à augmenter son rire. Il finit par se reprendre et échangea quelques mots avec Shikamaru. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas nonchalant vers le chouchou de ces dames…

Galère, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais planqué derrière cette plante en pot ?

Rigoles pas, je me fais discret, c'est tout !

Et où est ton garde du corps habituel ? tu sais, celle dont l'aura meurtrière fait reculer même la fan girl la plus enragée !

Elle est partie aider ta sœur à se changer, Gaara.

Allez, viens dans la bibliothèque, tu fais pitié, Don Juan!

Oh ! te moques pas Gaara !bouda Naruto. Il suivit néanmoins les deux autres, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un coup d'œil inquiet aux alentours. Il créa un clone et lui donna l'ordre de prendre l'air au balcon et de disparaître une fois les fans girls agglutinées autour de lui.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la bibliothèque qui ressemblait plutôt à un cabinet de travail. Sur trois des murs, de hautes étagères supportaient une multitude d'ouvrages. Un large fauteuil tapissé de cuir faisait face à un imposant bureau. A l'opposé, un canapé et deux fauteuils, eux aussi recouverts de cuir, délimitaient un coin détente, complété par un bar collé contre le seul mur sans livre. Gaara indiqua à ses deux compagnons de se mettre à l'aise et leur servit un verre.

Bon, puisqu'on est là tous les trois, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Sasuke ?

A part le tuer, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, soupira Shikamaru.

Tu as malheureusement raison, approuva Naruto, à la grande surprise de ses amis. Il est allé trop loin dans les ténèbres, rien ni personne ne peut le ramener. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis le seul à avoir une chance raisonnable de succès. Je prendrais Sakura en soutien. Elle me soignera si besoin est. Yamato et l'équipe dix s'occuperont de Suigetsu et Karin. Jugo est un pacifiste convaincu quand il ne pique pas ses crises et j'ai vu qu'il avait un gros faible pour Hinata. Il ne trahira jamais Sasuke mais elle peut peut-être le convaincre de ne pas prendre part au combat. Ce serait toujours ça de pris. D'autant qu'il s'est fait de nombreux amis à Konoha.

Je suis d'accord, approuva Shikamaru mais avant de combattre Sasuke, il faut déjà savoir où il se cache ! Je pense qu'une opération menée conjointement avec les autres villages donnerait les résultats les plus rapides.

Suna participera volontiers à cette opération mais je ne pense pas que les autres villages soient dans les mêmes dispositions.

Gaara a raison, Shikamaru. Sasuke est un renégat de Konoha, qui menace Konoha. Demander de l'aide aux autres villages pour régler ce qui est finalement une affaire interne à Konoha serait révéler notre vulnérabilité aux autres kage. Et vous savez comme moi que la puissance de Konoha et son alliance avec Suna sont les seules choses qui tiennent à l'écart certains kages. Comme l'a dit Gaara l'autre jour, si nous montrons la moindre faiblesse, ce sera la curée. C'est un problème interne à Konoha. C'est à Konoha de le régler.

Alors accouche ! s'exclama Témari. On n'a pas pu discuter entre filles depuis ton arrivée. La dernière fois que je suis venue à Konoha, tu étais mariée à Sasuke et la semaine dernière, une lettre de Shikamaru m'apprend que tu trompes ton mari avec ton meilleur ami. Enfin, c'est le bruit que je dois faire courir à Suna pour votre couverture. Sauf que, à voir votre attitude, ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur. Alors je te le demande que s'est-il passé ?

Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te défiler alors que je grille de curiosité !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura capitula :

Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour que TOI, tu trompes l'homme dont tu es amoureuse depuis tes huit ans ? Que tu le fasses avec Naruto ne m'étonne pas. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu le trompes, tout court ! Il a dû t'en faire voir pour que tu en arrives là.

Quand il est revenu, j'étais persuadée que mon amour pour lui était mort. Mais dès que je l'ai revu, tous mes sentiments pour lui sont remontés à la surface. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvée chamboulée. Quand il m'a dit qu'il était revenu pour moi, c'était comme un rêve. Un rêve qui est vite devenu un véritable cauchemar. Dès notre mariage, il a commencé à être jaloux de Naruto, c'est vite devenu infernal. Et puis j'ai été enceinte. Sasuke a bien fait la tête en apprenant que c'était une fille mais beaucoup d'hommes préfèrent avoir un garçon, alors je ne me suis pas alertée. Puis j'ai perdu le bébé et là ça a été terrible. Je me suis effondrée, une vraie loque. Et Sasuke refusait d'aborder le sujet. J'avais l'impression qu'il me blâmait. Oh, il n'a jamais rien dit, seulement il ne me parlait plus, sauf pour me reprocher mes liens avec Naruto. Ses regards sur moi étaient si froids, presque malveillants. Je me souviens être allée sur le mont Hokage pour pleurer un bon coup puisque Sasuke m'interdisait de pleurer devant lui. Naruto y était déjà. Et là, j'ai craqué. Je lui ai tout raconté, la froideur de Sasuke, la mort du bébé, tout. Il a été merveilleux avec moi, gentil, compréhensif, chaleureux. Quand la peine était trop lourde pour moi, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller pleurer sur son épaule. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Je suis sûre que bien souvent je le dérangeais mais il ne me l'a jamais fait sentir. Je pensais l'aimer comme un frère. Puis un jour, j'ai soupçonné Sasuke de me tromper. Je l'ai accusé d'adultère et il n'a pas nié.

Tu as donc décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en le trompant avec Naruto ?

Même pas : trop nunuche pour ça. J'étais décidée à lui laisser une seconde chance quand Naruto et Sasuke ont eu des mots dans un restaurant .Suite à cette altercation, l'attitude de Naruto à mon égard a changé. Il est devenu plus charmeur, il s'est mis à me draguer. Et j'ai découvert qu'il me plaisait vraiment. Ses marques d'affection, ses baisers, ses câlins m'ont complètement chamboulée. Je n'osais pas mettre un nom sur ces sentiments, j'avais peur, je crois. Ne me demande pas de quoi, je serais bien incapable de te répondre. J'étais tiraillée entre mon affection pour Naruto et ma loyauté envers mon mari. Le jour de mon mariage, j'avais juré de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des promesses que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir : l'influence de Naruto, sans doute. Je suis allée voir ma mère. Je savais qu'elle m'aiderait à y voir clair. Elle a toujours compris avant moi ce que j'avais dans le cœur. J'étais prête à craquer quand ma mère s'est mise à s'extasier sur le postérieur de Naruto. Je savais qu'elle disait ça pour me faire bouger mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de réagir avec une jalousie féroce. Moi, jalouse de ma propre mère, tu imagines ? C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de Naruto. Dès que j'ai admis ça, j'ai su que l'honnêteté exigeait que je quitte Sasuke. J'ai fait une demande de divorce auprès de l'Hokage. Pendant que je faisais mes valises, j'ai découvert un carnet qui m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux. En le lisant, j'ai compris que Sasuke m'avait épousée uniquement pour que je lui donne les enfants que le Conseil lui réclamait. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi nous faisions l'amour si rarement. Ce carnet m'a éclairé : je ne lui avais jamais inspiré le moindre désir. Sasuke est gay, Témari, seuls les mecs l'intéressent. Un mec, pour être précise, expliqua-t-elle avec une note d'amertume dans la voix. C'est pour cet homme qu'il a accepté de revenir et pas pour moi comme il me l'avait assuré. Il m'a menti, Témari. Je me suis sentie humiliée…trahie. Il m'a choisi… comme on choisit une pouliche !

Alors, quand tu dis qu'il te trompait, c'était avec des mecs ?

Je suppose, oui.

Et ce mec pour lequel il est revenu à Konoha, c'est qui?

Naruto.

Témari eut un petit sourire :

Décidément, il a la côte !

Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas drôle ! Sasuke a apparemment tenté sa chance avec lui et s'est fait rembarrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais depuis ce jour, ces deux-là ont été en froid. Et c'est après que Sasuke a décidé de m'épouser. Il m'a utilisée si ignoblement que je me suis sentie plus bas que terre. Alors quand Naruto s'est mis à me draguer, je me suis sentie…je ne sais pas…Libérée, heureuse, fière de lui inspirer ces sentiments. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas responsable des penchants de Sasuke, ni de sa froideur et encore moins de son coté manipulateur.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire en ce qui concerne Sasuke. Si Shikamaru me faisait un plan pareil, je crois que je lui ferais regretter ça toute sa vie, qui se révèlerait obligatoirement étonnamment courte. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Naruto draguer. Il a toujours l'air si emprunté et maladroit quand il s'agit de sentiments !

Sakura eut un sourire coquin :

Il n'est pas maladroit pour tout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Il peut même être particulièrement habile de ses mains…

Naruto raffermit sa prise sur la main de Sakura. Les portes de Konoha se profilaient à l'horizon et le voyage avait été long et éprouvant. Naruto avait eu tellement peur d'arriver après l'offensive de Sasuke qu'il avait obligé Sakura à suivre son rythme d'enfer, ne prenant aucune pause ni pour manger, ni même pour dormir. Exténués, ils passèrent les portes quand les gardes retinrent Naruto :

Naruto Namikaze, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Nous avons ordre de vous emmener voir l'Hokage dès votre arrivée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce baratin ? s'insurgea Naruto.

Ne faites pas d'histoires et tout se passera très bien mais si vous tentez de résister, sachez que nous avons ordre d'user de la force si nécessaire.

Jamais je ne contesterais un ordre du Cinquième Hokage. C'est sûrement un malentendu.

Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit La Cinquième mais elle ne veut pas faire de régime de faveur, même pas vis-à-vis de son successeur.

Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Je viens avec vous, intervint Sakura.

Sakura pris la main de Naruto, la serrant fort en signe de soutien. Ils traversèrent ainsi le village, entourés d'Anbus, comme des criminels sous le regard hostile de la population sans qu'on sache vers qui cette animosité était tournée. Les Anbus ou Naruto ? Sakura jeta un regard soucieux vers Naruto. Celui-ci se tenait droit, regardant droit devant lui, luttant contre l'humiliation qu'on lui faisait subir. Ce devait être encore plus difficile pour lui, qui avait enfin réussi à gagner l'estime des villageois après des années de lutte. Et en une journée, tous ses efforts sont anéantis. C'est injuste ! pensa Sakura, révoltée.

La foule grondait, menaçante. Soudain, une phrase claqua :

Relâchez-le !

La revendication fut reprise par toutes les personnes présentes. La confrontation menaçait de tourner à l'émeute. Naruto avança de quelques pas et parla à la foule.

Je vous remercie de votre soutien. Il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu qui sera vite dissipé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous donne rendez-vous à tous devant Ichiraku à treize heures. Je vous garantis que j'y serais !

Il se tourna vers les anbus et grommela :

Maintenant, ne me faites pas mentir !

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage. Le petit groupe avait changé sa disposition. Naruto tenait Sakura par la taille et arborait son sourire qui signifiait : vous en faites pas pour moi, tout va bien. Les anbus suivaient, donnant ainsi l'impression que ceux-ci étaient chargés de l'escorter et non de l'arrêter. Devant la tour de l'Hokage, Sakura l'embrassa et le quitta pour aller chercher leurs amis. Si les choses s'envenimaient, Naruto aurait besoin de leur soutien. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, inspira profondément, et entra sans frapper. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau de l'Hokage, posa les deux poings sur celui-ci, et se pencha vers le chef du village.

T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour m'avoir fait traverser tout le village encadré comme un prisonnier. Je ne te dis pas la honte !

Ne la ramènes pas ! tu es soupçonné de trahison alors répond à cette question : a quoi a servi la petite fortune que tu as dépensé le jour de ton départ ?

Je ne vois pas le rapport entre mes dépenses et la sécurité de Konoha.

Des conseillers ont été achetés, nous cherchons à savoir par qui.

Naruto soupira :

C'est gênant, cet achat est très personnel.

Dans ce cas, balance la sauce, qu'on n'en parle plus !

Je voulais aborder le sujet dans un cadre romantique, moi, pas dans le bureau d'une vieille bique !

Naruto ! gronda Tsunade. Pour ta santé, accouches !

Naruto fouilla dans sa poche, le rouge aux joues, jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé vers les anbus et marmonna très bas et à toute allure:

J'aiachetéunebaguedefiançailles

Articules, j'ai rien compris !

Je voulais demander Sakura en mariage alors j'ai acheté une bague de fiançailles ! t'es contente, la Vieille ? Tiens, la voilà ! Si tout le village est au courant avant que je fasse ma demande et que Sakura dit non, ce sera ta faute !

Tsunade ouvrit la boîte et poussa un petit cri de surprise :

Waouh ! Je comprends pourquoi elle t'a coûté si cher, c'est une vraie merveille ! t'as la facture ?

Naruto soupira, fatigué de cette histoire :

Elle est à la maison. Je te l'amène demain.

Très bien. Tu es libre.

Ok. Et si j'apprends que l'histoire de la bague de fiançailles a quitté ce bureau, je vous informe que les représailles seront sanglantes !

Oui, oui, on gardera le silence…


	12. 11 REGLEMENT DE COMPTES

Règlement de compte

Sakura enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto tandis qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur le ventre plat de cette dernière.

Sakura, tu crois qu'on l'a mis en route ?

Elle lui effleura la joue, l'air grave:

Naruto ? Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tu te souviens, la veille du mariage, quand on a fait l'amour, on n'avait aucun moyen de contraception alors on a décidé de laisser la nature faire et si jamais on avait un bébé….

Oui…

En fait, je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes une énième fois. Je voulais que tu me fasse l'amour et tant pis pour le reste, mais le lendemain, j'ai réfléchi.

Et ?

Je ne suis toujours pas divorcée. Si jamais j'ai un bébé avant la fin de la procédure, légalement, il sera considéré comme un Uchiwa.

Ça jamais ! Plutôt crever que voir mon enfant porter le nom de ce bâtard !

Ta seule possibilité, c'était d'intenter une action en reconnaissance de paternité et ça aurait déclenché les commérages, le scandale… Tu es le futur Hokage, ça t'aurait peut-être même coûté ton futur poste. Bref, quand j'ai réalisé cet état de fait, j'ai décidé de prendre la pilule du lendemain.

SAKURA ! TU AURAIS DÛ M'EN PARLER !

Je sais, je suis désolée…

Depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire qu'on est un couple, et tu ne me consultes même pas pour prendre une décision aussi importante !

N'exagère pas, ce n'est tout de même pas comme si j'avais avorté !

C'est tout comme ! Si tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant…C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus faire l'amour ? tu ne veux pas d'enfant de moi!

Mais j'avais envie de cet enfant ! Dans d'autres circonstances, rien ne m'aurait rendue plus heureuse que d'avoir un bébé avec toi. Et même deux ou trois ! Mais là, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et tant que le divorce ne sera pas prononcé, j'agirais en conséquence ! Mais où vas-tu ?

Prendre l'air !

Naruto !

Sakura s'appuya contre la porte qui avait claqué derrière son compagnon, les yeux au bord des larmes. Cette altercation était entièrement sa faute. Il avait raison, ils auraient dû prendre cette décision en commun. A cause d'elle, ils avaient eu leur première grosse dispute et cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble. _Et s'il n'avait plus jamais confiance en elle ? _Une pensée la glaça_. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il la quittait ? Non, tout mais pas ça… Seigneur, je vous en supplie, tout mais pas ça. Je vous en supplie, ne le laissez pas me quitter…_ Une légère poussée dans son dos l'informa que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle s'écarta pour laisser le passage à son homme, apparemment calmé. _Merci mon dieu !_

Sakura… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Je me suis senti trahi. J'avais mal à l'idée que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me faire participer à une décision aussi importante pour notre couple. J'étais blessé, c'est pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi violemment. J'étais si heureux à l'idée de devenir peut-être père… créer ma propre famille. Avoir enfin une vraie famille, une famille à moi, c'est un rêve qui me tient à cœur, plus encore que de devenir Hokage. Et toi, sans rien me dire, tu m'ôtes cette opportunité. Je me suis senti…lésé. Comme un enfant à qui on aurait promis le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël et qui se lèverait le matin pour trouver un sapin vide. Une fois calmé, j'ai compris que tu avais pris la bonne décision. Une procédure en reconnaissance de paternité prend plusieurs années. Notre enfant n'aurait pas compris. Le scandale l'aurait blessé. Mais que les choses soient claires, Sakura. Si je devais choisir entre devenir Hokage et la famille que je compte bien créer avec toi, je choisis la famille ! Devenir Hokage est un rêve, toi et nos futurs enfants, vous êtes ma vie !

Sakura enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Naruto.

Je t'aime, Naruto. Je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu ais tout ce que ton cœur désire. Et devenir Hokage est si important pour toi. Cet enfant aurait pu te coûter ce rêve. Peut-être que tu aurais fini par nous en vouloir à tout les deux. Nous aurons des enfants, Naruto. Tu as accompli tous tes rêves, et celui-ci se réalisera aussi. Je le sais. Je t'aime tellement !

C'est vrai que devenir Hokage est très important pour moi, plus encore depuis que je sais que je suis le fils du Quatrième, mais j'ai d'autres rêves qui nous concernent.

Nous ?

Je ne sais pas comment tu vois notre avenir ni même si tu y as vraiment réfléchi mais pour moi, tout est clair depuis très longtemps.

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre. Il en revint une minute plus tard, une petite boîte à la main.

J'ai acheté ça avant notre départ pour Suna. Epouses-moi, Sakura. Si tu acceptes, je te promets que tu n'auras jamais à le regretter.

Sakura ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une magnifique émeraude entourée de petits diamants qui rehaussaient son éclat. Sur l'intérieur de l'anneau pouvait se lire une inscription : à toi pour toujours. N. Naruto reprit sa place aux côtés de Sakura. Celle-ci était encore en admiration devant la bague. Il lui caressa la joue.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle te plait ?

Naruto, elle est fabuleuse. Elle a dû te coûter une fortune !

Il rit, gêné, une main derrière la nuque.

Ben, tu sais. Je gagne bien ma vie avec toutes ces missions de rang S. Et comme je vis seul, je n'ai pas de grands besoins. Alors, à chaque mission, je mets de l'argent de côté pour ça. Ça fait six ans, maintenant. Quand tu t'es mariée, j'ai été tenté de tout claquer, comme ça, (il fit claquer ses doigts) mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. (il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dans sa paume.) Epouses-moi, Sakura. Je serai le meilleur des maris. Quelque soient les coups durs que la vie nous réserve, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Oui ! (Elle lui sauta au cou.) Je veux être ta femme et porter tes enfants. (elle riait et pleurait à la fois, submergée par l'émotion) Moi aussi, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Bon alors passe-moi cette merveille que je vois si elle te va !

Sakura bondit sitôt la bague à son doigt.

Je ne peux pas attendre ! il faut qu'on annonce ça à mes parents ! Viens !s'exclama-t-elle en entraînant Naruto par le bras.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Les parents de Sakura m'ont toujours bien accueillis, pensa-t-il. Surtout depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie le jour de l'examen chunin. Mais ils ne seront sûrement pas aussi emballés à l'idée que leur fille chérie épouse le dernier de la classe, l'idiot du village qui plus est l'homme le plus potentiellement dangereux de Konoha : le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Que celui-ci ait fusionné avec lui ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte. Naruto, au fond de lui, restait le petit garçon martyrisé par tout un village, le paria. Même si les regards des autres sur lui avait bien changé, passant de la haine à la circonspection puis à l'admiration voire à l'affection, Naruto lui, continuait à les imaginer chargés de mépris voire de haine. Il craignait que les parents de Sakura, s'il le trouvait assez bien pour être le coéquipier et le meilleur ami de leur fille, ne le voient pas du même œil s'il s'agissait de partager sa vie et d'être le père de ses enfants. Il s'exclama soudain :

Tu es sûre que tu veux leur dire tout de suite ? Je veux dire : pour nous ?

Oui. Je ne veux pas me cacher pour te voir comme une adolescente. Je t'aime et je veux vivre au grand jour, pas toi ?

Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents acceptent le réceptacle de Kyuubi comme futur gendre. Surtout si tu leur annonces de but en blanc que tu as largué ton mari pour te mettre avec un autre mec quinze jours après !

Évidemment, dit comme ça, ça fait un peu glauque. Mais mon père comprendra. Il n'a toujours voulu que mon bonheur. Et ma mère t'adore ! Je suis sûre qu'une fois la surprise passée, ils seront enchantés de nous voir ensemble. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je resterai avec toi envers et contre tous. Je t'aime, Naruto.

Je t'aime, Sakura mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser.

Sakura sonna à la porte. En entendant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir, elle commença à se ronger les ongles. _Tiens, elle n'est pas aussi confiante qu'elle le dit_. Naruto l'enlaça par derrière, passant ses bras autour de son ventre et appuyant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de sa dulcinée. Sakura s'appuya contre lui, puisant assez de force dans ce geste de tendresse pour affronter ses parents. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

Sakura, Naruto ! Comme je suis contente ! Chéri, notre fille est ici !

Le père de Sakura se précipita pour embrasser sa fille. Il la serra à l'étouffer. Puis il la lâcha et tendit chaleureusement la main à Naruto :

Naruto ! On ne te voit plus ! Tu sais bien que nous sommes toujours heureux de te voir ! où en es-tu avec ton divorce, Sakura ?

J'ai signé les papiers dans le bureau de l'Hokage avant de partir en mission, il y a quinze jours. Elle a décidé d'accélérer la procédure vu que Sasuke est une menace pour Konoha.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sasuke, une menace ?

Oui, quand je l'ai quitté, en prenant mes affaires, j'ai découvert un carnet appartenant à Sasuke, une sorte de journal intime. J'y ai appris que Sasuke avait décidé de détruire Konoha et de tuer Naruto. Je l'ai apporté à l'Hokage et celle-ci a décidé d'arrêter Sasuke mais celui-ci s'est enfui.

Oui, et personne ne sait ou il est allé, confirma Naruto. Il faut pourtant le trouver et tout de suite. La menace vient à la fois de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. On peut gérer les ninjas d'Otto mais la menace intérieure, elle, est non maîtrisable. Même si nous trouvons les conjurés, il y en aura toujours un qui passera entre les mailles du filet pour nous nuire. Le seul moyen de mettre un terme à cette menace c'est de régler son compte à Sasuke. Et ça, je m'en charge !

Il aperçut le regard voilé de Sakura. Comprenant instantanément ce qui n'allait pas, il lui posa la main sur la joue et la caressa tendrement de son pouce :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Elle eut un sourire incertain. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

Je ne peux pas mourir avant de t'avoir fait cet enfant dont on parlait tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rougit. Ses parents échangèrent un regard d'intelligence.

Vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose, par hasard? s'enquit monsieur Haruno

Rappelée ainsi à la véritable raison de sa visite chez ses parents, Sakura sentit l'enthousiasme l'envahir.

Naruto et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire : on s'aime et on va se marier. Regardez ce qu'il m'a offert ! Ajouta-t-elle en trépignant d'excitation, montrant sa main ornée de la bague. Elle est belle, hein ? Oh, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Les parents de Sakura se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent :

Enfin ! Nous sommes si content pour vous !

Naruto les regarda éberlué :

Ça ne vous fait rien que votre fille se marie avec le réceptacle de Kyubi ?

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas dépassé ça ! Tu n'es pas Kyubi, tu ne seras jamais comme lui et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris sont des abrutis !s'indigna monsieur Haruno. Pour moi, tu es le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha, celui qui succédera à Tsunade si elle a un gramme de bon sens, un homme intègre et admirable, mais aussi et surtout le seul homme qui puisse rendre heureuse ma petite Sakura. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et tous ceux qui sont incapables de voir ça sont des lâches et des imbéciles !

Ils ne sont plus guère nombreux à penser ça, renchérit son épouse. Pour tous tu es un héros, Naruto, le héros de Konoha. Pendant ton combat contre Pain, tous ont pu voir ta puissance et de quoi tu es capable pour protéger ton village. Tous ont compris que si tu n'as pas libéré Kyubi contre un adversaire aussi terrifiant, c'est que ta puissance personnelle est bien suffisante pour vaincre n'importe quel ennemi. J'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée, jamais je n'ai vu un combat aussi titanesque ! Mais même avant ton départ pour le mont Myobuku, j'étais persuadée que tu étais le seul garçon qui convienne à Sakura. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Sasuke. Trop méprisant à mon goût. Mais assez parlé de ces idioties ! Parlons plutôt mariage ! Avez-vous décidé d'une date ?

Non Madame Haruno, dès que je lui ai offert cette bague, elle n'a plus pensé qu'à la montrer à tout le monde!

Je ne l'ai montré qu'à Ino !

A Ino, c'est vrai. Et à Hinata, et à Tenten et à Tsunade et à toutes les connaissances qu'on a croisé sur le chemin. Aïeeeeee ! mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est normal que tu fasses ça, toutes les filles le font quand elles se fiancent !

Naruto, n'aggraves pas ton cas !

Les parents de Sakura sourirent devant cette petite saynète typique des relations entre ces deux-là. Madame Haruno nota cependant que sa fille s'était contentée d'une tape sur la tête. L'amour l'avait-elle adoucie ? Elle reprit son sérieux.

Allez-vous vous installer dans ton appartement, Naruto ? C'est parfait pour un célibataire mais pour un jeune couple, c'est un peu petit, non ?

C'est déjà trop juste pour un célibataire ! soupira Naruto. Je n'en ai pas parlé encore avec Sakura mais j'aimerai emménager dans la maison de mes parents.

La maison de tes parents? répéta la mère de Sakura, curieuse.

C'est vrai : On ne vous a pas dit ! Tsunade a appris à Naruto qui étaient ses parents et lui a remit son héritage !

Et donc, cette maison fait partie de ton héritage?

Oui. J'y suis allé avant de partir pour Suna mais je voudrais la montrer à Sakura. J'espère qu'elle lui plaira parce que j'ai très envie d'y vivre. . mais la décision lui appartient.

Je suis sûre que cette maison est magnifique, Naruto, lui répondit-elle tendrement Si elle a convenu à tes parents, elle nous conviendra tout aussi bien… Sauf si les toilettes sont dans le jardin ! rajouta-t-elle, goguenarde.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mes parents étaient civilisés, s'insurgea Naruto, qui, depuis qu'il connaissait ses origines, n'admettait aucune remarque sur sa famille. Sakura eut un sourire ironique. Elle frappa dans ses mains :

Et vous ne savez pas encore la meilleure ! Tsunade a désigné son successeur et c'est Naruto !

C'est vrai ? Félicitation ! Tu feras un excellent Hokage, s'exclama M. Haruno.

Naruto Hokage ! Il faut fêter ça ! Vous savez quoi ? On va voir cette fameuse maison, ensuite ton père et moi, on vous invite au restaurant, ajouta Mme Haruno.

Tu as raison ma chérie. Entre la nomination de Naruto et leurs fiançailles, on a bien de quoi faire la fête !

Arrivée devant la maison natale de Naruto, Madame Haruno s'écria :

Mais c'est la maison du Quatrième ! Tu es le fils de Minato Namikaze, je le savais !

La ressemblance est évidente, renchérit son mari. Mais pourquoi te l'a-t-on caché ?

C'est le conseil des vieux débris qui l'a exigé. Le porteur de Kyubi, un démon, ne pouvait en aucun cas être le fils de celui qui est mort en sauvant son village. Ç'aurait été salir sa mémoire. Et puis comme ça, il était plus facile de faire de moi une arme comme le désirait ce fichu Conseil. Je vous jure, dès que je suis Hokage, je vous les colle à la retraite !

Tout en parlant, il visitèrent une par une les pièces de la maison. Arrivée devant la chambre d'enfant, la mère de Sakura fut prise d'un doute. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et lui souffla à l'oreille :

Dis moi, entre nous, le bébé… ce n'était pas celui de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura rougit violemment et chuchota avec véhémence:

Bien sûr que non ! notre liaison n'existe que dans l'esprit malade de mon futur ex-mari. Jusqu'à notre séjour à Suna…

Que s'est-il passé à Suna ?

Je… j'ai passé la nuit avec lui. C'était la première fois !

C'est vrai ? Alors, il est aussi doué qu'on le dit ?

Maman, t'exagères !

Toute à sa discussion avec sa mère, Sakura percuta Naruto qui s'était brusquement arrêté devant une porte. Il hésita un instant et poussa la porte. C'était le dojo. Naruto entra, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers le fond et retira le tatami puis, cela fait, il souleva la dalle en dessous. Il se pencha dans la cavité et en retira quelque chose. Sakura s'approcha et regarda ce qu'il tenait. C'était un papier portant le tampon du bureau de l'Hokage.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Mon acte de naissance, des photos, ce genre de truc.

Et ces rouleaux, là, au fond ?

Les techniques de mon père. Il faudra que je travaille sur celui du sceau permettant de brider la puissance. Je ne tiens pas à ce que nos enfants meurent à cause de leur trop grande puissance. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai fusionné avec Kyubi, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour me libérer de celui que mon père m'a fait.

Le sceau de Kyubi ?

Mais non, andouille ! Celui des Namikaze !

De quoi tu parles ?

Je vais te dire ce que Jiraya m'a raconté à propos du sceau que j'ai sur le ventre. C'était pendant mon entraînement de trois ans. Il tenait à ce que je l'écoute attentivement alors il m'a promis de m'inviter à manger des ramen si je restais concentré. Il m'a expliqué que le sceau retenant Kyubi me « pompait » une très grosse partie de mon chakra. Presque la totalité, en fait mais dans sa lettre, mon père m'a expliqué qu'un autre sceau était intégré à celui-ci. Ce deuxième sceau m'empêche d'avoir recours à toutes mes réserves de chakra. En fait, il m'empêche même d'avoir conscience de celles-ci. Kakashi-sensei m'a dis un jour que mes réserves de chakra étaient environ quatre fois supérieures aux siennes mais que si Kyubi n'était pas en moi, elles seraient environ cent fois supérieures. Et je me dis que si mon père a jugé bon de me brider en plus de Kyubi, c'est que mes réserves doivent être fabuleuses. Quasiment inhumaines. Et que je risque d'en avoir bien besoin contre Sasuke.

Mais tu as réussi à le vaincre la dernière fois.

Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est le vider de son chakra. Or, pendant le combat, il m'a dit qu'il avait abattu un autre adversaire juste avant. Alors, ce n'est pas du tout sûr que je réussisse à nouveau.

Si tu veux, je peux te libérer de ce sceau, proposa monsieur Haruno.

Vous ?

Je sais que je ne suis qu'un gratte-papier du bureau de l'Hokage. La blessure que j'ai reçue en mission m'a interdit à jamais de repartir au combat. Alors, pour ne pas être totalement inutile, j'ai étudié l'art des sceaux avec ton père.

C'est vrai, Naruto, Papa est un spécialiste en matière de sceaux ! Même Tsunade vient le consulter quant elle doit en poser un particulièrement complexe.

Dans ce cas, je vous remercie et j'accepte avec joie votre aide, acquiesça Naruto en lui tendant le rouleau.

Le spécialiste des sceaux chaussa ses lunettes et jeta un œil sur le papier.

Je vois, marmonna le père de Sakura en se caressant le menton. C'est un sceau très difficile à mettre en place et tout aussi difficile à retirer. Je vais devoir étudier ce rouleau très attentivement. Je ne sais pas quelle puissance il va libérer mais tu vas sûrement devoir t'entraîner pour l'apprivoiser. D'après ce que je lis, il est impossible de retirer ce sceau d'un seul coup. Il est trop complexe. Mais je peux d'ores et déjà retirer celui de Kyubi. Par contre, il faut que je l'enlève sans toucher celui des Namikaze. La moindre erreur de ma part tournerait au désastre. Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être très agréable. Sakura, je vais avoir besoin que tu atténue la douleur grâce à tes techniques médicales. Naruto doit rester lucide pour me décrire ce qu'il ressent à chaque étape. Gamin, cette marque fait partie de toi, tu dois pouvoir sentir si tout se déroule bien. Au fur et à mesure que le sceau se délitera, tu devrais sentir un afflux de chakra puisque celui-ci ne l'absorbera plus. Tu vas devoir y faire face et te l'approprier. .. Malaxe ton chakra que je puisse voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux sceau.

Naruto obéit et la manifestation physique du sceau apparut sur son abdomen. Monsieur Haruno se rapprocha de celui-ci jusqu'à avoir quasiment le nez dessus.

Mouais, bon assieds-toi et commence à méditer. Je veux que tu te concentres sur tes points de chakra. Si tu sens que tu ne peux plus juguler l'afflux de chakra, surtout dis-le moi. Je ralentirai la manœuvre. On y va ?

Sakura et Naruto acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. Dès que le père de Sakura posa la main sur son abdomen, Naruto serra les dents sous la douleur. Sakura se mit au travail immédiatement. La séance dura des heures, ponctuée par les petits gémissements de douleur de Naruto et ses STOP retentissants. Monsieur Haruno allégeait alors la pression de ses mains sur le ventre de Naruto et attendait patiemment que celui-ci lui fasse signe de continuer. Sakura essuyait la sueur qui coulait le front du réceptacle et tous se remettaient à la tâche. A la fin de la séance, Naruto, épuisé, s'effondra sur les genoux de Sakura. Aidée de son père, elle le mit dans le lit où avaient dormi ses parents, le borda comme un enfant et prit le fauteuil situé dans un coin de la chambre pour veiller sur son amour.

Le lendemain, son père revint, accompagné de Tsunade. Naruto avait récupéré et semblait en pleine forme. Tsunade demanda à voir le sceau pour vérifier que seul celui de Kyubi avait disparu. Puis elle se tourna vers Naruto :

Haruno-san m'a apprit comment s'était déroulée la séance d'hier. Tu as eu beaucoup de difficultés à canaliser l'énergie qui a été libéré dans l'opération. Or le sceau des Namikaze va libérer une dose de chakra bien plus importante. Nous avons donc décidé de nous contenter d'affaiblir le sceau graduellement de manière à ce que tu apprivoises progressivement cet afflux d'énergie. Nous ferons donc une petite séance tous les jours. Je pense qu'au bout d'une semaine, nous pourrons passer aux choses sérieuses. On y va ?

Et la séance de torture recommença pendant huit jours. A chaque séance, la douleur se faisait moindre et, le neuvième jour, Tsunade et monsieur Haruno décidèrent que le sceau des Namikaze pouvait être retiré sans danger pour Naruto. Ce serait donc la dernière séance, comprit Naruto avec soulagement. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à s'entraîner pour maîtriser ce surplus de puissance. Il s'assit par terre avec la grâce d'un éléphant et s'exclama :

Alors, la vieille, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? J'ai autre chose à faire, moi !

Il ne vit pas le coup arriver mais sentit l'impact précis et puissant comme à l'accoutumée. _Une pure mandale estampillée made in Tsunade._ Calmé, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. La séance débuta. Deux heures plus tard, tout était fini. Naruto Namikaze était en possession de la totalité de son chakra. Epuisé, il posa la tête sur les genoux de Sakura et ferma les yeux d'aise.


	13. 12 COMBAT DE TITANS

_Note de l'auteur : Cette fic a été rééditée suite à une erreur de postage située entre les chapitre 5 et 6. Je me suis en effet aperçue qu'il manquait un chapitre. Carrément ! Je vous recommande de relire les chapitres précédents pour ne pas vous retrouver complétement perdus. ( Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien !)_

_Cette histoire est maintenant terminée. Ce chapitre sera suivi par un ultime épilogue. J'envisage de faire une suite mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite, ayant une autre fic sur le feu : Réalité Alternative, publiée sur fanfic-fr, sous le même pseudo (pour ceux que ça intéresse). Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews, surtout Aoquest qui a pris la peine de le faire à chaque chapitre. C'est toujours gratifiant de connaitre les réactions des lecteurs. _

_À tous, encore merci et bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 12

Combat de Titans

Naruto regarda ses compagnons et se pencha au dessus de la table. Un plan du pays du feu y était étalé. Quelques croix rouges y étaient reportées. Shikamaru, un gros marqueur rouge à la main continuait de faire ses petites croix en terminant son rapport :

- Tous ces repaires d'Orochimaru ont été explorés sans qu'aucune trace de la présence de Sasuke ne soit découverte. On devrait bientôt avoir des nouvelles de Neiji, Tenten et Lee qui sont partis explorer le dernier refuge connu.

- Face de Serpent avait tellement d'abris que je ne serais pas étonné qu'on ne les connaisse pas tous. Surtout si on se souvient que ces indications viennent de Sasuke qui n'a peut-être pas été aussi honnête avec nous qu'il a bien voulu nous le dire, remarqua Naruto, approuvé par Tsunade.

- Il s'est sûrement gardé une solution de replis. A mon avis, il nous en a dit assez pour nous convaincre de sa bonne foi tout en dissimulant l'existence d'une ou deux bases.

- Je suis d'accord, soupira l'apprenti Hokage. Continuez les recherches. Il faut le trouver. Faites une recherche croisée avec les dires de cet homme d'Oto qu'on a capturé il y a deux ans. Bien, dès qu'on le trouvera, il faudra agir immédiatement aussi allons-nous déterminer notre mode d'action aujourd'hui même. Quand on l'aura trouvé, il faudra s'attendre à tomber nez à nez avec son équipe. Shino et Tenten vous vous chargerez de Suigetsu. Sa spécialité est le maniement de l'épée. Vos attaques à distance devraient faire merveille. Hinata, tu t'occupera de Karin, elle peut ressentir le chakra et soigner ses partenaires mais elle n'est pas très puissante quant il s'agit de se battre. Il faut commencer par elle, c'est leur maillon faible. Tu dois la mettre KO le plus vite possible pour l'empêcher de soigner ses coéquipiers. Le byakugan te donnera un avantage certain sur elle. Kiba, avec Akamaru, tu t'occuperas de Jugo. Il a le béguin pour Hinata. Si tu en a l'occasion, essaye de le convaincre de ne pas intervenir, Hinata. Quant à Sasuke, je m'en occupe. Sakura restera en soutien pour soigner ceux qui en auront besoin et aider ceux qui seront en difficulté. Dès que l'on aura repéré Sasuke, je veux que vous soyez tous prêt à partir dans la minute. Préparez vos paquetages dès à présent. Les autres, vous resterez pour protéger Konoha au cas où Sasuke nous aurait préparé un coup fourré. Rompez !

Tous s'exécutèrent sans broncher, reconnaissant ainsi implicitement l'autorité de Naruto. Tsunade sourit : la relève était assurée. Elle allait pouvoir s'impliquer d'avantage dans la gestion de l'hôpital, laissant peu à peu ses responsabilités d'Hokage à son successeur. _Ce qu'il avait changé, _pensa-t-elle_. Qui aurait cru que le gamin insolent et braillard deviendrait ce jeune homme responsable et compétent et, j'en suis convaincue, le meilleur des Hokage. Oui, il surpassera son père, le quatrième !_

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans le petit appartement de Naruto, avait lieu une discussion animée. Le jeune homme blond et sa fiancée essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur la date du mariage. Ils se chamaillaient gaiement sur le sujet quand des coups sourds furent frappés à la porte. Naruto alla ouvrir et découvrit Shikamaru, fébrile et hors d'haleine. Il avait couru ? La nouvelle devait être d'importance !

- Naruto, on l'a trouvé !

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il avait compris.

- Je viens.

Les sacs déjà fait, les équipes déjà formées, l'ordre de mission déjà distribué, il ne restait plus aux ninjas qu'à partir.

Après deux heures de course effrénée, ils parvinrent au repère de Sasuke. Celui-ci, informé par Karin de leur arrivée, sortit les « accueillir ». Naruto prit la parole :

- Sasuke Uchiwa, tu as été déclaré coupable de trahison envers ton village natal. J'ai pour ordre de te ramener mort ou vif.

- Tu es faible, Naruto. Tu ne réussiras jamais à me vaincre. A chaque fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, tu as lamentablement perdu.

- Tu as la mémoire courte, Uchiwa. Lors de notre dernier combat, le dernier debout n'était pas toi, que je sache !

- Pff, avec le chakra de Kyubi, tu n'as pas de mal ! Sans lui, tu restes un petit ninja sans envergure. Tu n'as jamais pu me battre et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.

- Parce que sans la marque maudite, tu vaux quelque chose peut-être ? Les choses ont changées, Uchiwa. Ma puissance n'est plus absorbée par le sceau de Kyubi. Tu es un danger pour Konoha et, en tant que tel, je ne peux te laisser vivre pour nuire encore au village. Il existe des choses que même moi, je ne peux pardonner, et tu vas payer aujourd'hui pour tout le mal que tu as fais. Je vais te tuer, Uchiwa, et tu ne peux rien pour m'en empêcher. Multi clonage !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Pourquoi n'avoir fait que trois clones ? Pourquoi ceux-ci n'attaquent pas ? Ils restent assis par terre, sans bouger ! C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Ses yeux sont devenus bizarres, marron avec une pupille fendue._

L'attaque vint sans prévenir.

_Un rasengan, comme ça d'entrée de jeu ?et sans clone pour l'aider ? Même pas deux minutes de combat et je suis déjà en difficulté. Ressaisis-toi, Sasuke ou il ne te ratera pas. Bon, Sharingan enclenché, un saut de côté, un rétablissement, et un petit chidori pour le calmer. Mais où il est ? Sa vitesse a beaucoup augmenté. Impossible ! Même avec le Sharingan, je n'arrive pas à suivre tous ses mouvements. Je l'ai raté ! Et le trou qu'a fait son rasengan ! Comment a-t-il fait pour devenir aussi fort en si peu de temps ! Il va falloir passer la vitesse supérieure. Pas la peine de compter sur mon équipe, elle est occupée avec les crétins qui l'accompagnent. Karin est KO. Ils ont commencé par elle, pour l'empêcher de nous soigner. Malin, très malin, trop pour cet idiot. Il s'est acheté un cerveau ou quoi ? Merde, un autre rasengan ! S'il continue comme ça, il va épuiser tout son chakra et comme il n'a plus celui de Kyubi, il va vite se retrouver à cours. Je dois le fatiguer, le forcer à faire des techniques. Tiens, ses yeux sont redevenus bleus. A quoi il joue ? Un de ses clones se dissipe. Ses yeux sont redevenus bizarres… il frappe encore, du __taijutsu maintenant ! Mais là je suis en position de supériorité, j'ai toujours été meilleur que lui dans cette discipline et je l'ai longuement étudiée chez Oroshimaru. Ouais, ben lui aussi a fait des progrès, cette savate dans les dents, je l'ai pas vue venir. Tiens prends moi donc ce __coup de poing dans la poitrine. Dommage, les côtes ne sont pas cassées, à cet endroit précis, elles auraient transpercé le cœur et le combat aurait été fini. Quel idiot quand même de ne pas se protéger mieux que ça. Il se bat vraiment comme un bourrin ! Quoi ? C'était un clone ! Mais d'où il sort celui-là ? Et où est l'original ? Cette douleur atroce ! Il vient de me frapper dans le dos. Impossible de me rétablir, je vais tomber. Une roulade arrière et me revoilà sur mes pieds. J'ai eu chaud quand même. Il est bizarre ce rasengan ! On dirait un shuriken ! Je dégage ! Pas envie d'être sur la trajectoire de ce machin ! Merde, je vais être touché. Permutation ! Fiouf ! J'ai eu chaud ! C'est quoi, ce cratère ? C'est sa nouvelle technique qui a fait ça ? Vu les dégâts qu'elle fait, elle doit plutôt être gourmande en chakra. Il ne doit pas pouvoir l'utiliser plus d'une fois ou deux. Où en est Suigetsu ? Il combat Tenten, Kiba et Akamaru. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal. Et Jugo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, celui-là ? Il se bat ou il drague Hinata ? Shino est blessé, Sakura le soigne. Elle n'attaque pas : elle doit être là en soutien. Naruto attaque encore. Ouf ! Ce coup de poing n'est pas passé loin ! Riposte immédiate. Cet enchaînement est toujours aussi efficace : il recule, blessé au bras droit. Yes ! C'est toujours moi le meilleur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? C'est quoi ce sourire sadique ? Encore ce rasengan bizarre ! Trop lent, Naruto ! Aïe, il m'a quand même touché au bras ! Que se passe-t-il ? Mon bras est comme mort ! Tant pis, je dois continuer sans. Je sors mon sabre pour compenser. _

Naruto regarda son ennemi sortir son arme. Il eut un sourire mauvais : que croit-il ? Que son sabre suffira à compenser la perte de son bras ? Naïf, va ! Il sortit lui aussi un sabre et se mit en position. Les deux adversaires attaquèrent au même moment. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Feintes, parades, fentes se succédèrent à un rythme vertigineux, aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivant à prendre le dessus. Soudain, Sasuke effectua un mouvement vif et toucha Naruto à l'épaule. La blessure, nette et profonde se mit à saigner. Naruto lâcha son sabre. Sasuke eut un sourire vainqueur qui se transforma en rictus de surprise quand la terre s'ouvrit sous lui. Il effectua un rétablissement. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Sakura venait d'intervenir. Distrait par cet appui inattendu et par les coups de Sakura qui revenait à la charge, il ne vit pas Naruto préparer un rasengan. Celui-ci prit Sasuke par surprise qui ne put l'éviter. Il chuta à terre et n'eut pas le temps de se redresser, un rasengan Shuriken venant l'accueillir au point de chute. Naruto se pencha vers son ex-ami et attendit qu'il rende son dernier souffle, soutenant son regard vitreux. Ses émotions allaient du soulagement à la tristesse. Soulagement d'avoir pu arrêter la menace qui pesait sur son village adoré et tristesse d'avoir du affronter et tuer son meilleur ami pour y parvenir. Le clan des Uchiwa n'était plus. Son dernier descendant venait de rendre l'âme. Le Sharingan était à jamais perdu. Naruto sortit un parchemin de scellement et y fit entrer le corps de son ami-rival-ennemi. Sa blessure saignait beaucoup et, pris de vertige, il se laissa choir au sol. Sakura l'y rejoignit immédiatement et commença par soigner la blessure. Il regarda ensuite les combats de ses amis. Sakura se leva pour soigner Kiba et mettre des menottes anti-chakra à Karin et à Jugo qui avait cessé de se battre à la mort de Sasuke. Hinata le soignait. Suigestsu attaqua Akamaru qui ne parvint pas à éviter le coup et retombe sur le sol, assommé. Naruto soupira, se leva et frappa Suigetsu. D'un geste, il brise la lame de son adversaire. Un coup de pied retourné assorti de son affinité vent et l'homme-poisson est à terre. Naruto lui passa les menottes et se tourna vers ses compagnons, enlaçant Sakura :

- Mission accomplie. On rentre.

Tous se levèrent et entamèrent le chemin du retour. Ils durent faire une halte pour la nuit, les blessés étant incapables de continuer. Naruto lui-même n'en pouvait plus. Étant tout de même le ninja le plus frais de tout le petit groupe, il prit le premier quart. Assis sur une souche, le regard perdu dans la cime des arbres, il repensa à la journée écoulée. Le fait d'être libéré de ce sceau avait vraiment eu un impact important sur sa manière de combattre. Avant ça, jamais il n'aurait songé à commencer un combat avec un rasengan. Il comptait perturber Sasuke avec cette ruse et cela avait pleinement marché. Déstabilisé, celui-ci avait gaspillé de précieuses minutes à récupérer sa sérénité et Naruto en avait pleinement profité. Cette partie du combat lui avait parue presque facile, par contre, dès que Sasuke avait dégainé, il s'était trouvé en difficulté. Il se promit de trouver un spécialiste du sabre pour l'aider à s'améliorer. Il se frotta l'épaule machinalement. Sasuke avait bien failli lui couper le bras. S'il n'avait pas esquissé ce mouvement de retrait instinctif, il se serait retrouvé manchot. Heureusement que Sakura était intervenue. Son attaque avait fait diversion le temps qu'il crée un rasengan. Oui, tout avait changé sans ces maudits sceaux. Il avait réussi à créer un rasengan sans l'aide de ses clones et il avait trouvé ça trop facile alors qu'il ramait depuis des années sans jamais y arriver. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sakura qui l'enlaça par derrière. Il se laissa glisser le long de la souche et la fit asseoir devant lui, dos contre son torse. Il enfouit son menton contre son épaule et resta là, sans bouger, goûtant le plaisir d'être encore en vie. Elle prit soudain la parole :

- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il soit mort. Notre vie a tourné autour de lui pendant si longtemps… je ne sais pas, ça me paraît tellement irréel. Je ne l'aimais plus d'amour mais, quelque part, il est resté mon ami. Je suis tellement triste qu'il ait si mal tourné malgré tous nos efforts.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens un peu la même chose. En tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec malice, plus besoin d'attendre que le divorce soit prononcé ! Et si on la fabriquait maintenant la nouvelle génération de Namikaze ?

- Pervers ! répliqua-t-elle tendrement.

Ils se sourirent, complices. L'avenir s'annonçait enfin radieux.


	14. 13 EPILOGUE

Epilogue

Naruto sortit de son bureau en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Depuis qu'il était Hokage, une routine s'était instaurée. Chaque matin, il se levait de bonne heure et rejoignait son bureau. Arrivé là-bas, il créait le nombre de clones adéquat et leur faisait lire les rapports pendant qu'il se coltinait toutes les demandes de missions et déterminait quelle équipe ferait quoi. Selon le nombre de dossiers et de clones, cela lui prenait de une à deux heures. Il partait ensuite rejoindre l'équipe de genin dont il était le sensei. Il passait toute la journée avec eux en mission ou en entraînement. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de rejoindre son équipe, le fils de l'Eclair jaune de Konoha rentrait chez lui.

Il s'assit dans le canapé du salon, attendant que Sakura descende. Elle avait entièrement refait la décoration de cette pièce mais on sentait encore la présence de ses parents dans quelques détails discrets mais néanmoins bien présents. Un liseré orange déposé en haut des murs blancs (clin d'œil à la couleur fétiche de Kushina et de son rejeton) égayait la pièce et mettait en valeur le tableau représentant Minato et Kushina, élaboré à partir des photos trouvées sous le sol du dojo familial. Sakura l'avait fait faire en secret par Saï pour le lui offrir à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Il en avait été tellement ému qu'il avait dû lutter contre ses larmes. Il avait tenu à l'accrocher immédiatement à la place d'honneur, là où on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Une autre surprise l'attendait ce jour-là quand Sakura lui avait tendu un paquet de petite taille et de forme oblongue. Il avait découvert dedans un test de grossesse positif. A ce moment-là, il ne s'était plus senti de joie et avait gambadé dans toute la maison en chantant « on va avoir un bébé, un bébé, un bébé » ce qui avait bien fait rire tous les invités. Il eut un sourire heureux en se remémorant cette scène. Aujourd'hui un autre grand moment l'attendait : la première échographie. Il n'entendit pas sa femme entrer dans le salon, sursautant quand elle prit la parole :

- Tu viens ? On va être en retard.

Il se leva, l'embrassa et la guida vers la porte. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la section maternité de l'hôpital. Là-bas, une sage-femme la prit en charge et lui posa quelques questions de routine. Puis la gynécologue arriva et les fit entrer dans son cabinet. Elle consulta le dossier médical de Sakura et la pria de s'étendre sur la table d'examen. Elle déposa une grosse noisette de gel sur l'abdomen de Sakura et posa l'appareil à échographie dessus. Elle regarda l'écran et brancha le haut parleur. Le son caractéristique de battements de cœur se fit entendre. Naruto eut comme un éblouissement :

- C'est le cœur du bébé qu'on entend ? c'est normal que ce soit si rapide ?

La gynécologue fit une drôle de tête et marmonna :

- C'est curieux, je n'ai rien vu…

Elle déplaça l'appareil sur le ventre de Sakura et regarda attentivement le moniteur, puis, elle eut un regard joyeux, tourna le moniteur vers les futurs parents et s'exclama toute excitée :

- Regardez ! Il y en a deux !

Naruto faillit en tomber sur les fesses_. Deux ? Seigneur ! Il n'était pas prêt pour ça !_ L'accès de panique se dissipa et fut remplacé par l'exaltation : deux bébés ! Waouh ! Il s'exclama à l'étourdie :

- Deux bébés ? Quand tu te décides à faire quelque chose c'est pas à moitié ! C'est toi la meilleure !

- C'est encore trop tôt pour voir leur sexe mais je peux vous dire que vous êtes enceinte de douze semaines.

L'examen se poursuivit. Naruto et Sakura, émerveillés et heureux, ne purent détacher le regard de ces deux petites vies si fragiles qu'ils avaient créées. Leurs enfants.

Une nouvelle vie commençait.

**fin **


End file.
